Among Angels
by funnygirl00
Summary: She'd seen him in Hell. He saw her on the road to Hell, so he offered her a way to redemption. She was a fine lady, with a dark past that she was running from. He knew he wasn't good enough for her, but that wouldn't stop him from wanting her. (Alternate take on 'Moment's in Pleasure.)
1. 1: Suspended in Gaffa

**Here's my second Kate Bush inspired Peaky Blinder's story, hopefully it's as good as the first. ****I own nothing, except for Katherine Kovach. Everything else belongs to their perspective owners. **

* * *

**For Idcam, Angel029 and Shariebery!**

* * *

**One note is that, I don't write using strong language, so some of the characters have undergone a bit of a minor scrubbing. (Probably a crime on the Peaky Blinders fandom, but I can't change my ways.) If I do use strong language, I censor it and really only use it to make a point.**

* * *

Chapter One: Suspended in Gaffa

* * *

_December 1st, 1916_

* * *

BANG!

She let out a scream as the shell went off. She glanced to her side; the ambulance driver is still passed out in the seat next to her. She groaned as she parked the ambulance and hopped out. Damn, this was terrifying, but she had to get the men out of here!

Katherine jumps out of the truck, causing dozens of men to stare at her. "Load them up!" She shouts loudly as she hurries around to the back of the truck to lower the back of it. "Come on! Last ambulance for the night!"

"What's this?" A young man shouts as he stumbles towards her, his face and uniform is covered in mud. All she can really see of him is his piercing, blue eyes. "Where's Daniel?"

"Passed out inside the ambulance." She shrieks as she ducks as another shell goes off. "He's been injured. I drove the ambulance here to get the men!"

"No f**king women out here!" The sergeant shouted as he picked her up from the ground. "It's too dangerous!"

She screamed as another shell went off. "Put me down!" She beats her fists on his shoulders, when she hit one spot, he lets out a yell and went down. She held onto him as they both hit the ground. She sat up and smoothed her apron, which was then streaked with red. She frowned and looked at his uniform. He had been shot in his left shoulder and she failed to notice. He held onto his shoulder and glowered at her. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine." He sits up.

"Stay there." She grabs her kit from the truck; they are still loading men inside. She's still got enough time. She grabs at his uniform and unbuttons it. "It's a flesh wound; I can stitch you up easily enough. You won't have to go to hospital."

"Fine!" He begins to remove his uniform shirt. "Make it fast."

She ignores his rudeness, she's used to it. She's only 17, so, she really shouldn't be used to men swearing at her. She digs into the kit and examines the wound. "It's a flesh wound. I'll clean it and then stitch it. I don't have any pain killer though."

"Just do it!" he orders. "I have to get back to my men."

"So do I!" She snaps at him. He lets out a grunt of pain, but that's the only time he makes a sound as she cleans the area. After swabbing the area with antiseptic, she begins to stitch up the area. Again, no sound from him.

"Everyone's loaded up!" one of the men declares. "You need to get out."

"I just need a minute." She snaps. "Stop talking!"

Luckily, at that moment, Daniel, stumbles out of the truck. "What happened?"

"You passed out!" she declares. "Get in the truck and get ready to go." Katherine cuts the thread and gets behind him to sew up the back of his wounds. "I'm out of bandages, so, if you can, put a clean shirt on or find something to keep the area clean. If it starts oozing in two days, get to a doctor immediately."

"Fine." She cuts the thread and cringes as another shell goes off. The sergeant grabs her, pulls her down to the ground, shielding her with his own body as the shell lands nearby. She inhales, not liking the feeling of this unfamiliar man so close to her, but she prefers it to the flying mud and snow. He then pulls her up from the ground and hurriedly guides her towards the passenger side of the truck. "Don't let me find her out here again or I'll shoot you myself!" he shouts at Daniel.

"Sorry sergeant!"

"I need my medical kit!" she states. He lets out a huff as he turns on his heel and grabs the kit from the ground. He then pushes her into the truck, slams the passenger door shut and hands her back her bag.

"Get out of here now!"

Daniel needs no further coaxing as he started up the truck again and turned back to the direction of the field hospital. Katherine exhales deeply, her heart jumping in her chest as she smoothes her muddy and bloody apron. "Who was that rude man?" Katherine demands as she shivers. She hadn't grabbed her coat and it's freezing out here. "You'd think he'd prefer no ambulance to a woman driving."

"Sergeant Major Thomas Shelby."

Katherine glowers at him. "What a jerk. Men are dying and he's more concerned about me being on the battlefield."

Alex inhaled sharply. "Can't blame him for being worried, women shouldn't be on the battlefield."

"He has his job and I have mine. This is the last ambulance for the night. I wasn't going to let more men stay out here and die." Kate swatted his arm. "Besides, had I left you, you'd be unconscious bleeding in a ditch somewhere!"

* * *

_December 10__th__, 1916_

* * *

Katherine smiles as she opens up the letter from Emmett. It had been almost a month since she'd heart from him. His letters were always late though, it was getting harder and harder to get letters in than out.

_My dear love,_

_Your last letter filled me with grave concern. Please, try to find yourself at least ten minutes to get some rest and relaxation. You will be of no good to the men if you are exhausted and ill. I fear, I will not recognize you when you return. I can tell from the way you write that your way of thinking has changed. However, it is illogical for me to assume that you will not be untouched by this war. I fear, none of us will leave this war unscathed._

_It was kind of you to inquire about my work at the hospital, which seems so insignificant in comparison to you, but we must all do our part. _

"Nurse Kovach," Katherine folds the letter and returns it to her pocket as the head nurse approaches her. "Matron wishes to see you."

Katherine frowns and glances at the soldier, Daniel Owens, who's currently sleeping peacefully. "Can you stay by him until I get back?" she asks as she stands up. "He has horrible nightmares and wakes up in a panic. Just talk to him soothingly and he'll calm right back down."

Theresa looks annoyed. "Hurry back."

"I will."

Katherine walks swiftly out of the room to quickly run down the hall. No one was allowed to run, but, she wanted to be back when Daniel woke up. Unfortunately, for her, she rounded the corner and almost bumped into matron. Katherine stifled a groan as she dipped her head in apology. "I'm sorry matron. I heard you were looking for me."

"I was." She inhaled. "I heard some disturbing news regarding you and I hope you can clear it up. Is it true, that you're engaged to a German man, named Emmett Webber?"

Katherine blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Matron pulls out one of Katherine's letters from her apron and hands it to her. "Is this yours?"

Katherine snatches the letter from her hand, enraged that her personal mail had been handed in for Matron to examine. "You've no right to read any of my mail! This was addresses to me, so the mail wasn't outgoing."

"One of the nurses handed this to me." Matron states calmly. "He calls you 'liebchen', which is German." Katherine glowers at Matron, she knows who it was. It had to have been Grace Seymour. That nurse had hated her from the moment she arrived. "She did right by bringing this to my attention."

"It's not a crime to be engaged to a man who happens to be-

"At war with us!" Matron says sharply. "You will leave immediately."

"But you need nurses!" Katherine stammers in surprise. "We're already short staffed with most of them down with influenza!"

"The problem is," the woman snaps. "you're going to marry a German. The last thing, our men need is someone aligning themselves up with the enemy."

Katherine shook her head. "I will leave once this battle is over."

Matron's eyes flashed. "You dare to contradict me?"

"Not intentionally. There is a bloody battle going on right now, men are dying, it's been lasting for almost 300 days! We've lost thousands of men and saved thousands. But right now, you need every hand on deck, write me up for insubordination, I don't care."

"Believe me, I will." Matron states as she turns and walks away. Katherine exhales as she heads back towards the hall.

She hears Daniel shrieking at the top of his lungs and breaks running back towards the room. Theresa is pulling herself up from the ground, clutching a cheek. "Danny!" Katherine calls out as she hurries towards his bed. "Danny. It's alright."

"Had to go bang." He chanted as he jumped out of the bed. "Had to go bang! Had to go bang!"

Katherine groaned as she hurried after Daniel. It was going to be another long night. Little did she know that the battle at Verdun would be over a mere eight days later.


	2. 2: Night Scented Stock

Chapter Two: Night Scented Stock

* * *

_February 26th, 1919_

* * *

The bottle of arsenic threatened to burn a hole into her pocket as Katherine leaned against the wall of a building. She was soaked through to the skin, but she was beyond caring. She was hurt and sick of living. She wanted to die, she wanted to sleep and never wake up. She wanted to stop the hurting. Even in the fields of Verdun, she hadn't been this low. Oh, how her life had changed so much in those three years. She paused for a moment to reflect back on those biggest moments that had changed her life, unfortunately, for the worst.

* * *

January 1917.

"I don't know why you're doing this!" Kate stated. "I love you Emmett!" he turns carefully towards her. Kate walks up to him, determination flowing through her veins. "I love you and I don't intend to stop loving you."

Emmett studied her face, affection now replacing the torment that had been in his eyes mere moments ago. "Well, then, Katherine Kovach. I guess I better marry you."

Her heart soared as she placed her hand atop of his. "Yes. You better!"

* * *

February 1917.

"And do you, Katherine Kovach," Kate smiles brightly at Emmett as he holds onto her elbows tightly. He'd set down his crutches for the vows, but he had her for support. "take Emmet Webber, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kate smiled at him. "I do."

BANG!

Blood flew from Emmett's head and he flew forwards, falling down on top of her. Kate screamed as she sat up, blood and brains were dripping down from Emmett's head all over her and her dress. Kate carefully rolled him over onto his back, but there was nothing to be done. The bullet hadn't exited his head and he was dead. Kate barely heard anyone screaming over the screams she felt as she sobbed on Emmett's chest.

Had this really just happened? Arms pulled her away from him. "NOO!" She screamed. "Let me go!"

"Come on Kate!" her father ordered. "We leave now!"

"No! I won't leave him!" her father snapped his fingers and two men pulled her away from Emmett. "You can't do this!" she screamed as she was practically dragged down the aisle.

"You're not his wife!" her father shouted. "I'm not leaving any of my family here to risk getting shot at! Move!"

She didn't remember anything after that, for the whole room swallowed her up in darkness.

* * *

March 1918

"It's your fault he's dead!" Mrs. Webber screamed. "We told him not to marry you."

"Please."

"Get out of here!" she screamed. "You're not welcome here!"

And Kate left. However, at midnight, she'd made it to his grave to finally lay flowers on his grave. She'd been found asleep on Emmett's grave the following morning. After that, Kate very rarely left the house. There was no reason to go out anymore.

* * *

November 1918

"The war is over!" Anton burst through the door, shouting loudly. "The war is over!" the whole household had cheered, but she'd gone up to her room. The war was over for now, but it wouldn't be over for those who'd gone through it.

* * *

January 1st, 1919

Her mother was gone. Now, she was completely alone.

* * *

February 26th, 1919,

"But Dad, please!" Kate begs. "Please, just talk to him. He swears he has information into who killed Emmett."

"I will not!" her father shouted.

"Why won't you?" she demands. "If someone had shot Anton's bride at the altar, you'd have burned the earth to the ground looking for whoever was responsible. This was an attack on our family!"

"You, wanted to marry a German!" he shouted. "I told you from the start that I would never approve."

"But I love-

"Love, love, love!" he shouts. "You didn't love him, nor did he love you. If he had any feelings for you, he'd have done the honorable thing and allowed you to move on! I will _never _look into who shot Emmett. I refuse to do it!"

Those were the words that had broken her. Those were the words that made her decide that she didn't want to live any longer. She'd run out of the door without a second look back.

* * *

_Back to the present,_

* * *

She closed her eyes as tears rained down her cheeks. Well, in a few minutes it would be over. Katherine pulled out the small vial of arsenic and looked around. She was close to the docks. No one would find her in the morning.

The sound of sloshing footsteps caused her to jump. Her bodyguards might have found her again! She turned and continued down the cobblestone patch. Noticing a stable, she turned and headed in. she hurried to hide behind a wagon, which was next to a mound of hay. She ducked behind it and held her breath. To her dismay, people entered the stable.

"Curly, tell me." The man had a non-Russian accent, causing her to exhale in relief. She'd really escaped her guards this time.

"It's a curse, Tom." The man explained. However, his definition of a cruse caused her to frown. How could anyone curse a horse?

"Curly, Curly," the man, know as Tom, shushed Curly, trying to calm him down. The man had a soothing tone to him. "Curly, Curly. Tell me. Tell me, Curly. What's wrong with the horse?"

Her ears perked up now. She loved horses; her mother had taught her everything to know about horses. She knew things most people didn't know about horses. But then, her mother wasn't here anymore. She'd just died two months ago.

"You bought her at the fair in bad feeling. The Lees put a bad seed in the hoof." She rolled her eyes. People were still superstitious down here about such things. "Got an old woman to put a spell."

All is silent for a moment, before Tom spoke again. "So…those Lee bastards cursed her?" She peeked up over the haystack cautiously. She could hear in the man's voice that he loved horses and he didn't want the horse hurt.

"Whatever it is," the third man says, as he finally stood up from his bench. She couldn't believe that he really hadn't heard her come in the stable. "he says its spread to the other feet."

Tom was slowly running his hands through his hair, trying to absorb all the information. "It's going to his heart by tomorrow, I'd say." Curly's voice rose. "Seen curses like this twice. Can't take them back, Tom. No."

"I told you, Tommy." The third man said. "Better enemies to have than black-blood Gypsies."

Tommy stopped running his hand through his hair and straightened up, exhaling. "Get out."

The other man was silent for a while before walking to her hiding spot. "Get out, Curly." He snapped at the other man who scurried to do as he ordered.

It was silent for a moment, before she heard a gun being cocked. She peered over the hay to see Tommy pointing a gun at the horses head!

"Stop!" She screamed, causing the man to whip around. "Wait! Don't!" she kept her hands up above her head as she hurried towards the horse. "Please, let me see him!"

"Who the hell are you?" the third man demanded as he and Curly reentered the stable. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm nobody." She stated bluntly, as Tommy lowered his gun. "I was just passing through and I was waiting for the rain to stop."

"He's been cursed!" one of the man claimed. "The infection will go to his heart. He won't make it."

She stepped closer to the men. "My mother was a horse doctor; she taught me everything I know. I can help." She pushed past Tommy towards the horse. She petted the horse's nose, marking his eyes, noting he was calm. She ran her hand down the leg, nearly gagging at the smell of the horses hoof. Yes, the tissue of the foot was starting to turn black, but he had a good chance. She spun around and stated. "I need water, bandages, iodine and honey. Also, clear out all of this straw in here, immediately."

"It can't be cured." Curly stated.

"I have seen this before and I've yet to see a horse die from the cure." All the men stood there, debating. "There is still time to save him, but we must move quickly."

"Why should I trust you?" Tommy finally spoke, his cold blue eyes studying her. "You look like a mad woman."

"Possibly one of the better dressed mad women you've seen, I'll wager." His brow rose disapprovingly, but she held his gaze. "He's a beautiful horse, and I know you don't want to see him suffer. I can cure him."

"Curly is one of the best men I know when it comes to horses. You just came in off the street." He studied her before asking. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm willing to make a bargain on his life." She held the man's cold gaze, unflinching. "If he's still standing by tomorrow, you'll know I'm right and the cure worked."

"And if you're wrong?" Thomas questioned as he stepped towards her, his blue eyes burning holes through her soul.

"Then you can shoot me with the same gun you use to shoot the horse." While the men were shocked, she was hoping that this man was cold hearted enough to honor her request.

His eyes narrowed. "You're that sure?"

"No one's sure in this hell we're living. I just stopped caring about living years ago." She held his gaze. "I don't mind dying knowing that I tried to save the life of a beautiful horse."

He was silent for a bit before stating. "We'll give it a try."

She turned and grabbed a rake and started shoveling away the straw. The men looked oddly at her, but said nothing. Curly helped her shovel the straw while the other man collected the items. Tommy, stood there and surveyed everyone she wasn't sure who he was, but he was a boss man.

Thomas watched this petite woman curiously. Her green dress was soaked through and she was upset. Her hair, possibly red, was hanging down her back in a wet, matted, mess. Something had drawn her down here tonight and whatever it was, it wasn't good. He'd have preferred to put the horse down, but something in his eyes told him that had he done that, it would have affected this girl worse. Something in her green eyes told him that something was already disturbing her.

She sang, quietly chanting something to calm and soothe the horse down. The horse was jittery as she cleaned out the hoof, using water first. "What's his name?" she questioned as she looked up at him.

"Don't have one yet." He and Curly watched her as she carefully removed the blackened tissue, which flaked away under the careful touch.

Then, she soaked the sponge in iodine and looked up at him. "Hold onto his head, he isn't going to like this." he nodded and she quickly placed the sponge on the hoof, instantly causing the horse to let out a high-pitched neigh in pain and dance around the stable. She remained calm, somehow maintaining a grip on the hoof, moving with him as she waited for him to stop dancing around. Thomas began soothing his horse as she wiped every inch of the hoof with iodine.

"Honey and bandages." She ordered. He watched as she rubbed honey over every crevice of the hoof. She then bandaged the hoof tightly, before releasing the horse's leg. She patted his neck, crooning something gently. "Leave the hoof down, so the blood will circulate." She yawned and went to go sit down on a nearby bench. "I'll stay here until the morning."

"It's not right for a lady to be here by herself." His uncle pointed out.

"A lady wouldn't be out in this dark part of town," she stated pointedly. "I came down here to be alone and instead, met you three."

"Still," his uncle shot him a look. "we can at least provide you with lodging."

The girl simply yawns and props her feet up on the bench and closes her eyes. "I doubt anything's going to happen to me tonight. If anything did, I wouldn't care."

"You don't value your life." Thomas stated.

"A sound observation." She states bitterly. "I'm actually hoping that this treatment fails and you shoot me."

"I wouldn't shoot you." he assures her.

"Pity." To his surprise, she genuinely sounds like she wants to die. But why? She shifts around on the bench, getting more comfortable. "The way my life is going…it won't take long for me to die anyway."

"Never discount your life." he stated quietly. "Giving up may free you, but it brings hell to those who knew you." she clenches her fist and turns aside. Thomas can't help but be curious as to what was disturbing this girl. "I think I know you." her eyes flew open. "I've seen your kind. You lost someone…and now you think your life is over." She immediately closes her eyes, her body stiff. "Whoever you lost…what do you think he'd say?"

She turned onto her side, keeping her back to him. She said no more to him and he turned towards his uncle and Curly. "What do we do with her?" her uncle hisses quietly.

Thomas glances back at her. "Just leave her be. "

"It's not right. She shouldn't be here alone." Curly nods in agreement.

Thomas sighs. "Fine." he turns to Curly. "Keep an eye on her and the horse."

"What are you going to do?"

"Me?" he exhales. "I'm going to go get some blankets and stay here. I want to know if the treatment works first thing in the morning."

"You aren't going to put a bullet through the lass's head if it doesn't work?"

Thomas glowers at his uncle. "I wouldn't shoot a woman, even if she's clearly looking for it." On cue, the woman moans and flops around on her side. All three of them look at her, she's curled up into a ball, holding tightly onto her arms in her sleep.

"She needs help." Curly points out.

Thomas nods in agreement. But how in Hell did she manage to show up at his place right when he needed help? If she were right, he'd have to return the favor to her. However, he wasn't sure if he was qualified to help her with her troubles.

* * *

**Idcam: I've got at least 15 roughly drafted chapters. Update's won't be as fast as 'Moment's of Pleasure' but as long as everyone's having fun, we should be good.**

**Shariebery: This is going to be a bumpy ride for them both, since both of them are in darker places.**

**Angel029: Good!**

** Feminist. Attraction: I go on Youtube and listen to Cillian reading poetry while I write. It helps a lot because Thomas Shelby is a difficult character to write. As to Danny, I would have loved for those two to meet, but unfortunately, Thomas and Kate had to meet in the stables. At that point, Danny was already 'shot' by Tommy. Have fun finishing 'Moments of Pleasure'!**


	3. 3: Blow Away

Chapter three: Blow Away

* * *

Katherine stirred and fell off the bench into the pile of hay. She groaned and spat out the hay as she sat up. There was a blanket around her shoulders. She figured one of the men must have dropped it off for her. Her mahogany hair was probably a mess, but she didn't care. She got up and walked over to the horse.

He nickered approvingly at her, causing her to smile. "Hey there boy."

She undid one of the ropes, preparing to walk him around the outside. "What are you doing?" she spun around to see Thomas entering the stall, cigarette in his mouth.

She held the rope out to him. "Walking him. I need to see if he's limping."

He nodded and turned. "Curly! Uncle!" both men came hurrying in the room. "Moment of truth." He took the rope from her hands and led the horse out. The horse walked calm and smoothly, no signs of any limping. All the men exhaled in relief. Thomas actually cracked a faint smile, which made her smile in return. "I don't even know your name."

"I'd like to keep it that way." She said softly. "I bring bad luck to everyone I meet."

"I doubt that." he handed the rope of the horse back to curly. "You cured him and for that I owe you something. Allow me to repay you."

She bit her lip and asked. "Can I name him?"

"Depends if I like the name."

She chuckled at his blunt tone. "Aspen."

"Aspen?" he asked.

"It's a white tree that grows in America. The leaves quake as the wind blows, but they always stand strong and upright.

"You're an American?" he shifts slightly, studying her.

"Partly." She exhaled as she rubbed her arms. "I'm not sure what I am anymore." She avoids his gaze and takes a few steps forward. "I need to go."

"I can give you a ride to go wherever it is you need to go."

She smiled. "As delightful as that sounds, I need to walk. Think, clear my head."

He nodded. "I understand."

She held out her hand to him. "Goodbye."

His brow rose as he shook her hand. "Fancy lady like you shaking hands."

She smirked at him. " Good day gentlemen."

The men muttered their departing wishes. Katherine exhaled as she looked around, deciding what to do. She wasn't as suicidal as she was last night. Still, she wanted to walk down to the dock, collect her thoughts about what she was going to do now. She wasn't going to go back to her father or her brother. She needed to get away from everyone and everything she knew.

"Miss," Thomas called after her. She paused and turned towards him in acknowledgement. He exhaled and moved quickly towards her. "I can't just let you leave without repaying you. Is there anything I can do for you?" Katherine shakes her head. "I'm not sure what you're running from, but, I can offer you a job." She hesitates. "It's not much and definitely not what you're used to."

"What is it?"

"We need extra hands running the Garrison, a pub." Katherine bites her lip, unsure about this. "You'll get a free room and board, even if you chose not to work."

She glowers at him. "I'm not a charity case."

"No, but I owe you a debt. This is Birmingham, not much use for a lady here other than," his voice trails off and her face heats at the implication. "well, you understand what I mean. I'm just offering you a place to be safe."

Katherine bites her lip, pondering on if she should trust this man. She looked up at him, studying his eyes and face intently. He appears honest, she doesn't sense any wicked intentions from him. She exhales and nods her head. "Alright. I'll accept your offer." She has no clue why she just agreed to that. Barmaid? She was going to be dropping a long way down the social ladder. Even then, she'd never felt secure when on the top of the ladder. "I've got to go collect a few things first, but, I'll be back by 2:00 tomorrow at least."

"I'll send someone with you."

She shakes her head. "No, it's safer if I go by myself."

He steps towards her. "You'll be safe here. I give you my word."

She shifts a step back. "Might I inquire what your full name is? I know they call you Tommy."

"Thomas Shelby." He extends his hand again to her and shakes her hand. "And you are?"

"Katherine."

He frowns. "Katherine what?"

She bites her lip. "I'd rather not impart that information just yet."

"Why?"

She pulls her hand free. "It's just better for all involved at this time that my last name not be known."

Now he studies her. His blue eyes, seem to stare straight through her soul, causing her to shift uncomfortably. She exhales deeply, but holds the gaze. "Alright." he clears his throat. "I can see, that something is clearly troubling you and you're running from something." She nods her head at him. "I won't press you, but, I will want to know in time Kate."

She frowns at him. "My name is Katherine."

"It doesn't suit you." he smiles at her. "Besides, you're in Birmingham now. No one names their daughter Katherine down here."

"Fair point." She exhales and sticks her hand in her pockets. "So, this offer as barmaid. What's the name of the pub again?"

"The Garrison." He reaches into his pocket for a cigarette. He offers her one and she shakes her head. "Ask anyone and they'll point you in the right direction. Be sure to mention that you've an appointment with Tommy Shelby."

"Thank you Mr. Shelby."

With that, Kate turns and walks away from him. Her head is spinning, but she's got a dozen plans that are neatly falling into place. The first thing she's going to do is clear out and close her bank account. Even if things don't work out here, she wants to be able to leave this place easily. She has no idea why she's curious to come here. It's a smoky and dark city, yet… she felt safe here.

On the other hand, did she feel safe because she knew Thomas Shelby? Kate shook that thought away. Yesterday was the first anniversary of the day Emmett had been murdered. She vowed never to allow any man to get close to her again. It hurt too much to lose them. Moreover, she knew what kind of man Thomas Shelby was. It was only a matter of time before those close to him would start getting hurt and she wasn't going to allow him to get close to her.

But today was a new day. Katherine Kovach was no more. She was simply Kate.

* * *

**Idcam: This is just the warm up, after that, they're going into their typical selves. It's only a matter of time before those two have their first argument which may or may not include guns and shouting.**


	4. 4: Eat the Music

Chapter Four: Eat the Music

* * *

_12:00, tomorrow afternoon,_

* * *

It had been a tense escape. The trickiest bit had been getting back home to London without being detected. Then, she'd made her way to the bank and withdrew 1,000,000 pounds in cash from her account. Truth to be told, it wasn't really her account. It was her father's and he'd deposit money in her name from his illegal activities. It was quite a tidy sum, but she got it. It fit neatly into one suitcase. Upon exiting the bank, her brother had spotted her and she did manage to give him the slip before backtracking down to Birmingham.

It was an interesting town. Kate had managed to trade her dress for a more serviceable green one. It was simple, but Kate loved it, it did wonders for her figure. The girl had directed Kate to where she could get more clothing and after purchasing another carpetbag, Kate held everything she owed in her own two hands.

Kate tipped the boy who had walked her to the Garrison. He was quite stunned with the one pound she had pressed into his hand. She shifted her suitcases into her hand as she stared up at the pub. It was a little ornate, in comparison to the other buildings in the area. She pushes the door open and heads into the pub.

The crowd is milling about, but a few of the men give her space to make her way to the bar. Kate makes eye contact with the blonde barmaid behind the counter. "Hey," the blonde-haired girl approaches her. "I'm looking for a Mr. Thomas Shelby."

The blonde quickly sizes her up. "What for?"

Kate frowns. "Are you his wife?" that causes a few men to hoot with laughter. From the look on the blonde's face, she determines that she isn't his wife. "I have business with him."

"Mr. Shelby is in a business meeting in the other room." Kate nods. "He doesn't like to be disturbed."

Kate nods. "I'll wait then."

She glances around the room and her eyes notice an abandoned piano in the far corner, near the back room. Kate exhaled and moved to the piano, it was a deserted corner; no one should bother her there. As she sits down on the bench, she notices that the piano lid is caked with dust. She shakes her head in disappointment, this was a bar, and there should be music. Kate removes her hand and gloves to set them atop of the piano. She lifts up the lid; inhales deeply and promptly began to play Maple Leaf Rag by Scott Joplin. They already had a bar maid, they needed a piano player.

The pub goes deathly still and Kate can feel all eyes on her. She ignores them and concentrates on hitting the correct notes. She hears a door fly open behind her and hears a brief commotion behind her. She ignores the sound and continues to play. Maple Leaf Rag only takes 3 minutes to play, but it's the longest three minutes in her life. She knows that something's going to happen once she stops play and she's ready for a fight.

With the last note, she looks up to see a livid Thomas Shelby looking down at her. She keeps her breathing controlled as she holds his gaze. "Any requests, Mr. Shelby?" he was furious, she could see that, but she wasn't going to bow down to him. She'd had her fill of men like that.

"No f**king music, do you understand?"

She nods. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Go check in with Harry." With that, he turns and walks away her.

She glances to the bar, her eyes making contact with another man behind the counter with the blonde. She assumes that's Harry. On a normal day, Kate would have done what Mr. Shelby asked. However, today wasn't those days. She was sick and tired of people telling her what to do.

Kate turns back towards the piano, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Thomas went into the other room with two other men and shut the door. She inhaled, bit her lip and promptly rushed into 'Flight of the Bumblebee'.

Everyone in the bar jumped in shock, glasses were dropped and the blonde hurriedly approached her. "You need to stop," she hisses as the door to the meeting room is yanked open. "Now."

Thomas comes barreling out of the room with a roar with two other men. "Tom," the man with the moustache stated. "Wait a minute-

He shrugged out of the man's grasp as he stormed towards her with a fury. "I said-

"I know, but I just I don't care!" he grabs the piano lid and slams it down on her fingers, causing her to shout in pain. She jumps up vigorously as she screams at him. "How dare you!"

"Get out before I have you arrested for trespassing!"

"And I'll have you arrested for assault!" she shouts in his face. "You don't think I did my research before coming here? Harry Fenton owns the garrison, not you! Therefore, you can't have me arrested for trespassing! Besides, this a pub, there should be music!"

"Harry," Thomas turns towards him with a vengeance and snarls. "throw her out."

Harry nods and hurries around the counter. "Right away Mr. Shelby."

"Not until I've had my say!" he turns and walks away from her. "Fine! I'll do this the hard way." She pulls her gun from where it's strapped to her leg, causing many a male eye to go there. Only once she fires the gun into the air, does everyone jump, including him. "Now that I've got your attention, I'll finish my piece." A few hands go towards their gun, causing her to chuckle. "I really wouldn't try it. I am an expert shot."

"Put the gun down."

"You're in no position to go about giving me orders. Besides, what can you possibly have against music?"

"I brought you in to help out at the bar." He shouts. "Not to play the piano!"

"There already is a bar maid!" Kate states. "I told you already, I'm not a charity case!"

"How the Hell, did you meet this one Tom?" the one with the toothpick in his mouth asks. "Look miss," he explains. "I apologize for my brother's behavior." Thomas glowers at him. "It's just that we've not had music in here since the war."

Kate lowers her gun, instantly understanding what John is meaning. "The war is over Mr. Shelby."

_That _made Thomas snap and everyone immediately jumped in terror at her words as he stomps towards her. "I don't know who the f**k you think you are-

"You can't wallow in the past, there's a future ahead." Kate holds his gaze as he stands over her like an angry bull. "Forbidding music isn't going to bring them back. I daresay many of the men we lost enjoyed coming here for a song or two."

"Well one thing's for sure," Thomas suddenly grabs her, picks her up off the ground and throws her over his shoulder and heads towards the door. "you're not going to be staying here!"

"Put me down!" Kate shrieks as he heads towards the door, people hurry out of Thomas's path. Kate leans forward, carefully aims and fires right behind his heel, causing him to jump, spin around and smack her head on the low hanging light! Upon hitting her head, she drops her gun, which goes off; luckily, the bullet imbeds itself into the bar.

"F**king Hell." Thomas reaches up and restrains her arms. "Are you crazy?"

His two brothers are now howling with laughter at this ludicrous scene. "Oi!" the man with the mustache hurries after them, after stopping to pick up her gun. "Put her down Tom."

"Pol will have a fit when she hears about you treating a lady like this!"

"She," Thomas growls as he adjusts her on his shoulder. "isn't a lady."

"Come on. Her clothes and the way she talks, makes it clear that she's a posh one, alright. She clearly isn't meant to be down here!"

"Put me down! I need my suitcases!" She hit him on the shoulder and they both froze as a feeling of déjà vu washed over them. that's when Kate remembers that awful sergeant from Verdun. "Please tell me you're not that jerk of a sergeant major that started bellowing at Daniel for passing out in the ambulance."

Thomas set her roughly down on the ground, his face studying hers carefully. "And you, appear to be that idiotic nurse who thought she could drive an ambulance with f**king shells dropping around her."

"For heaven's sake, Mr. Shelby," Kate declares. "will you cease will your swearing at me?"

"You're her." he declares as he shakes a finger in her face. "You're that damn nurse."

Kate placed a finger right where she assumed his bullet wound was. "I'm assuming you managed to keep it clean?"

"Clearly." He shrugged away from her. "What the hell were you doing out there anyway?"

She shrugged. "The ambulance driver was unconscious and that was the last truck of the night."

He steps towards her, hands in his pockets and he looks down his nose at her. "And your point is?"

"I wasn't going to leave them out there all night." She holds his gaze. "Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing I did."

"The only reason," he growled out. "I'm not throwing you out of this pub right now is because you pulled a bullet out of me."

"And, saved your horse."

"I'm Arthur Shelby." The man with the moustache extends his hand to her. "And your name is?"

"Kate."

"Kate what?" he inquires as he hands her back his gun.

"Just Kate."

The other man steps towards her and extends his hand. "And, I'm John Shelby."

"Nice to meet the two of you."

"I'm having a meeting in there," Thomas orders. "so keep the racket down."

Kate nods. "Understood, I will keep the racket down, but I won't stop playing." He shoots her a dark look, which she shrugs off. "You don't scare me. You really think you're the first military man I've had look at me like that? Funny thing about nurses, we do say "Yes Sir!" but then we go back to whatever it is we feel is right. Now, excuse me."

Both of the men chuckled at Thomas's face as she passed by him. "That one's a bloody firecracker." Arthur stated. "You're gonna have your hands full with that one. Ow!"

"Back inside."

He said nothing as she stepped away from him. All four of them head back into the pub, again, silence reigns as Kate sits back down at the piano. She can feel Thomas's eyes boring holes into her back before heading back into the office. The door slams shut as she places her hands on the keys. She can feel the tension in the room skyrocket when she moves to play Beethoven's 'moonlight sonata'. It's not exactly pub music, but it'll suffice to calm down the atmosphere.

By the time, she'd finished the sonata, the pub had resumed its business as usual and several men actually got up enough nerve to make a few requests. They all wore a curious look on their faces when they came up to her and Kate had a sneaking suspicion as to why they did. She was the one person that Thomas Shelby had ever let go and no one knew why he had done that.

Playing had always kept her calm. As she played, she thought about her situation, she knew this wasn't going to work out. She and Thomas Shelby each had a volatile temper and it wouldn't be fair to the others to have to endure their spats.

When Kate left to find somewhere to eat, she observed a two-story brick building next to the Garrison with a 'for sale' sign in the window that an idea had hit her. There was one thing missing in Birmingham.

* * *

**Shariebery: Well, I think she managed to hold her own. She's got a temper.**

**Angel029: My favorite bit in this one was Kate shooting her gun at Thomas's ankles.**

**Guest: It's an alternative take, the plot will be different.**

**Idcam: I think this argument, topped all of their arguments in 'Moments of Pleasure'.**


	5. 5: Symphony in Blue

Chapter 5: Symphony in Blue

* * *

_The following morning,_

* * *

A banging on the door caused Kate to moan as she slops tea over her hand. "Coming." Without even thinking to grab her gun, she hurries towards the front door and opened it. There, stood a very cross-looking Thomas Shelby on her doorstep. "Ugh, and I thought today would be a perfectly lovely morning."

"What are you doing here?" he demands as he pushes past her and enters the building. "You're supposed to be working for Harry."

"Ahh, Mr. Shelby, I quit."

"Why?" he spins around, attempting to frighten her with his burning glower. It could work, if he didn't have such a bit of a baby face on him.

"For this very reason. Apparently," she goes back to her cup of tea that's on a small box on the floor. "you and I can't have a civil word with each other for one minute."

The place was a disaster. She'd spent the night asleep on top of some empty boxes. She'd already gotten the floor swept and a lot of junk moved into one spot, waiting to be hauled away. Harry had heard her this morning and said she could use some of his cleaning equipment. The barmaid, Grace, had given her a cold look. Kate wasn't sure what it was, but apparently, all women named Grace had it out for her.

"That remains to be seen." He glowers at her. "Where's the owner?"

"That would be me." she states as she sips her tea. "What can I help you with?"

"You?" he is clearly surprised.

"Yes. Women can own property, you know."

"I mean how are you able to afford it?" he stated with a scowl. "I literally just took you in off the streets."

"That doesn't mean I was without resources. Even your brother's yesterday noted that I was a lady, merely by looking at my shoes."

A tap on the door causes them to turn towards the front door. There are a few men standing there with six boxes. "Delivery for a Ms. Katherine?"

"Here!" Kate hurries towards the man. "It must be the lights."

"Lights?" Thomas follows behind her. "What are you doing to this place?"

Kate ignores him as she pays for the delivery, telling the man to keep the change before turning towards him, her hand extended. "Pocketknife please." He glowers at her. "Come on, man like you has a knife on him." he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out. "Thank you." She opens the blade without blinking and slices open the box. She hands it back to him as she opens up box.

"What are did you order the lamps for?" he inquires as he closes the blade and puts the knife back into his pocket.

"I am opening a restaurant." She declares. "The Garrison Restaurant."

She can feel his eyes boring holes in her back. "I had plans for this building."

"Sorry, but you should have bought it when you had the chance."

Thomas whistles lowly as she pulls out the blue, gold and white tiffany style, inverted ceiling lamps. "Bit fancy for down here in Birmingham."

"As long as the food is a price that people can afford, I should do well." she states "People tend to come back if the atmosphere is friendly. Besides, I intend to live here, so I want it to look nice too."

"You'll lose a fortune." He blinks. "You're going to live here?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think so. I'm simply blowing through some funds from my father and believe me; I've still got a few million pounds in my account." Thomas chokes on his cigarette. "If the restaurant is a success, I'll have a pretty lucrative business to keep me going for the rest of my days."

"You've got several million pounds?"

She nods. "Two million left in the account to be exact."

"What the hell are you doing down in a hole like Birmingham then?"

"Kate?" harry enters through the front door. "Here are a few men." His face stiffens when he sees Thomas. "Hello Mr. Shelby."

Thomas is clearly surprised. "What you doing here?"

"Just giving the lass a hand. This is a big job and she's got no one." Harry explains. "Grace is minding the pub and I rounded up a few trustworthy men looking for jobs."

"Thank you Harry. Everyone please come in." Kate encourages them. "Mr. Shelby was just leaving."

"You shouldn't be encouraging this business of hers." He states.

"I've got several ideas, which Harry thinks are lovely. I'm also predicting an increase in sales at the Garrison Pub."

Harry nods. "It's a sound business proposition."

"Now," Kate places her hand on his shoulder and nudges him towards the door. "if you'll excuse us Mr. Shelby, I've got a lot of work to do. And in spite of another charming argument with you, I can't waste more time arguing with you."

He yanks away from her. "Stop pushing."

She ignores him. "I'll talk with you tomorrow." She turns back to the group of men and smiles. "Well, shall we get down to business?"

* * *

_1:00 that afternoon,_

* * *

"Lunch is ready!" Kate called, stopping all the men in their tracks. She shifts slightly, with her two plates in hand. "I thought you all would be hungry, so I made some sandwiches and potato salad."

"We'll wash up first," Mark, the man in charge of this whole work crew. "and then get back as soon as possible."

Kate shakes her head. "You all can take an hour for lunch. Get your food and if you feel like it, hop on over to the pub for a drink. I'll be next door delivering some food to Harry."

The men head to the back of the building to clean up. It's been a long day, but the men worked hard. Kate made a mental note to tip each of them well afterwards. They'd sanded all of the dingy wood walls inside and Kate had selected an eggshell blue for the wood. It really brightened up the building. The floor needed to be replaced, but that would be another day. Kate had them build a waiting bench by the windows. The glass had been cleaned; the ceiling had been given a new coat of paint. The brick exterior would be painted white, when the weather was bright and clear.

Kate stepped into the pub and headed towards the backroom, where harry was getting ready to take a bite from a sad looking sandwich. She taps on the door and he looks up. "Hi, I brought you lunch."

He's surprised. "Why?"

"I figured it's the least I could do since you got me help so quickly. They work hard and fast."

"They know if you're a friend of Thomas Shelby, things need to be of a certain quality."

Kate laughs as she steps towards him and hands him his plate of food. "Friends? I think our display yesterday in your pub makes us more like enemies. Especially now, since I bought this building out from under him."

"You need to be careful lass." Harry says seriously. "I mean it. If he decided he'd want you," her brows rise. "there'd be nothing anyone could do about it."

"Excuse me?" Kate decides to clarify his statement. "are you implying that if Thomas Shelby wanted me in his bed, I'd have to submit to him?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, I wouldn't go willingly." Kate snorts. "He'd have to force me and that wouldn't end in his favor."

"He wouldn't force you. It's just that man could make a deal with the devil and still come out on top. Lucky for you, since he got back from France, Tommy doesn't want anybody at all."

Kate blinks in surprise. "Why on earth would a man as attractive as him not have a girl by now?" harry shoots her a look. "He's not my type, but he can be considered attractive. He should also do something with his hair, it looks ridiculous."

"Don't let him hear you say that." harry takes another bite of his sandwich. "No one knows really. He was a different person before the war."

Kate nods. "Everyone was."

"I've been meaning to ask…how did you get him to let you play the piano? All of us thought he was going to hit you, especially after you drew a gun on him."

Kate laughs. "You and everyone else has been wondering that. The truth of the matter is, I took a bullet out of his shoulder in France. Moreover, men, have a tendency to respect those who fought in the war. I didn't fight exactly, but I was a nurse."

"That explains a lot." he shoots her a smile of admiration. "Soldiers have an admiration for nurses, especially when they meet the ones who pulled a bullet out of them."

Kate exhales. "Tell me truthfully, what do you think about this restaurant idea?"

"People are poor here, but, if you make it affordable. It could be a big help to the community. You've already given several men some work."

"I'll be looking to hire a few cooks and waitresses of course, so, a few families will be getting some employment. If you could recommend the neediest, I'd appreciate it. Uniform will be provided of course."

"Why are you here?" harry asks. "What made you decide to come down here and open up a place like this?"

"I don't know." Kate says with a sigh. "I'm currently at this point where I'm lost in my life and…I feel this is something I should do. It's something I'd be good at and…I can write some past wrongs."

"What kind?"

Kate stares at the window. "The kind that can't be forgotten." She clears her throat. "I should be going now. There are lots to be done."

"Right. But I'll remind you again Kate. A girl like you could either drive a man like Thomas Shelby insane, or he'll fall in love with you." Kate laughs at that statement. "Be careful around him."

Kate nods. "I'll take your words to heart Harry." Kate exited the Garrison Pub a faint smile on her lips. The idea of Thomas Shelby falling in love with her was laughable! Driving him insane, well, that was a possibility.

* * *

**Shariebery: She has her moments, Thomas sometimes pushes her a little bit too far. They don't really know each other yet, so, they're just pushing each other's buttons, not knowing which one is the 'fire' one!**

**Angel029: Agreed. **

**Idcam: It was 2 years vs. 12, so, I figured they'd know right away. Both are off on the wrong foot for the moment, but we know Kate, she'll charm him in the end.**


	6. 6: Prelude

Chapter Six: Prelude

* * *

Kate whistles cheerfully as she heads towards the Garrison Pub. The first thing she notices is the Shelby men are at a table in the front of the pub.

"Arthur, John! How nice to see you." she bobs her head in acknowledgement. "Mr. Shelby."

Thomas shoots her a dark look. "Mr. Shelby, still?"

"After you threw her over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes?" Arthur laughs. "Yer, lucky that she's even speaking to you."

"Thank you Arthur." Kate steps around the table, tousling Thomas's hair playfully. "You should listen to your older brother on occasion."

"What the f**k is the matter with you?" he demands as he puts his hair back in order.

"Geez Tom," John says with a grin. "Kate's just funning' with you. She didn't mean anything by it."

"One of these days," Thomas declares. "I'm going to forget I'm a gentleman and smack you."

"Really?" Kate says with a sassy smile. "Where?" His brow rises, clearly surprised with her question. She smiles. "Tell me when I circle back." She hurries towards the counter, where Harry is shaking his head in disapproval. "What?"

"I've warned you about teasing the man."

"I wasn't doing anything, just being friendly." She adds in a lower voice. "The man looks like he drinks vinegar, his expression is so sour."

"I heard that," Thomas says from across the room. "you witch."

"Sorry!" Kate laughs cheerfully. "Here's your lunch Harry."

"You're a good lass, Kate."

Kate turns and bumps right into Grace, who drops her tray, which is fortunately empty. "Sorry about that Grace." Kate picks up the tray and hands it to her. "I heard you singing, you sounded good."

"Thank you." Grace seems to a demure woman. Soft spoken as well, everything that Kate is not.

"Next singing night you have here, please let me know. I'd be happy to accompany you."

"Thank you." Grace uneasily glances towards Thomas, who is watching them out of the corner of his eye.

Kate glanced at the two of them and smiled. Thomas hadn't had a girl since France. Yeah, right. She saw the sparks flying between the two of them and it made her heart rise. That man needed someone and hopefully, Grace was the right one.

"Do you sing, Mr. Shelby?" Thomas glances up at her, a suspicious look on his face as she approaches him. "Probably not, considering your disdain for music, which is a shame. Otherwise, you could accompany Grace in a duet, be a treat for everyone."

Arthur and John snorted; Thomas kept his face impassive as he inquires. "Haven't you anything better to do than make a nuisance of yourself?"

"No." she says with a smile as Grace walks away from the table. Kate nods towards where Grace is disappearing the back room. "She likes you." Thomas snorts at her observation. "I know, I fail to see the appeal myself."

_That _irks him. "You're saying I'm not handsome?"

"No, I'm merely saying you're not my type. Tormenting you is so much more fun."She said with a wicked smile on her face as the two other Shelby brother's laugh, spewing their whiskey over the table. "So, can I get either of you some food? I should have enough leftovers to feed the three of you."

"Yes please." John says. "I can smell that chicken walking up here."

"Thanks Kate."

Thomas says nothing, causing her to sigh. "I'll bring you a plate as well."

"I didn't ask for it. Besides," his eyes narrow at someone behind her. "we've got company."

A gun goes off behind her. Kate would have been concerned that her life was in danger, except Thomas hadn't even bothered to move an inch. She shakes her head, knowing this is another business venture going down. "Boys and their business. I'm out of here."

Kate turns to walk out the door. She instantly recognizes Billy Kimber, having met him once. So, this venture is going to involve gambling. "Oi!" Kimber snaps. "No one leaves here!"

When one of his men grabs her elbow, Kate brings her other arm back and punches the man in the nose. He lets out a groan and holds his nose, which is streaming blood. She turns to Kimber a glower on her face. "Your business is with the Shelby family, not me." Kate states coldly, using her ladylike tone, reminding the man that she is clearly above him. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Then you," he steps towards her, looking her up and down. "tell me who the hell Thomas Shelby is, since you clearly know what's what."

"Ask your informers." Kate snorts, Kimber is a weak man, and Thomas should be ready to take this man to the cleaners easily enough. "However, since you don't know which Shelby brother you're looking to do business with, I'd get another man to inform you. A man unreliable as that is not to be had." Kimber grabbed her arm and Kate slapped him hard. "Try that again and you will be sorry."

"Kate," Thomas kept a straight face, but she could feel his aggravation without looking at him. "keep moving."

"That's what I've been trying to do." She holds Kimber's gaze. "As soon as he moves out of my way."

After a moment of staring, Kimber obliges and steps out of her way. "Apologies, she's just a local gal."

"She's a firecracker." Kimber states. "Man could have a lot of fun with that."

Thomas laughs shortly. "I don't know a man alive who could handle her."

Kate smiles brightly and heads back into her restaurant, inwardly beaming at the compliment. If Thomas Shelby didn't even think he could handle her, no other man would!

* * *

_That night,_

Kate closes her eyes, swinging her feet off the edge of the dock. It's a cold, clear night. The stars are bright, the water is dark and there's a faint smell of cigarettes in the distance.

"What are you doing?"

Kate spins around and falls into the water with a shriek. The water is freezing, causing her to shriek, which results in her inhaling a huge amount of water. Kate comes coughing up to the surface, floundering in the water as the weight of her skirts work against her. Kate hears a splash and soon feels strong arms around her.

"I got you." Kate hacks violently, knowing she's choking on the water. Thomas lets out a curse as he climbs up onto the dock before pulling her up. Kate gets on her knees, hanging her head down so she can drain the water from her lungs. Thomas stays by her, a hand on her back while she finally manages to expel the final bit of water from her lungs. Thomas looks at her, studying her carefully. "You alright?"

"Yes." Kate gasps as she sits up. "You move like a cat. No one _ever _creeps up on me."

"Do you want me to wear a bell around my neck?" he asks dryly. "What are you doing down here alone so late at night?"

"I needed some fresh air." Kate sits up; her white dress is completely soaked through and clinging to her. "And you?"

"Business." He stands up, exhaling deeply.

Kate frowns as she realizes that he dived into the water, suit and all. "I owe you a new suit, I guess."

"No worries." He exhales as he pulls her up from the ground. "Didn't cost me anything."

"Let me guess, the suit was on the house?" at his glowering look, she adds. "I know how these things run."

"The way you handled Kimber this morning made that clear."

"Familiar with, but not involved in." she exhales. "My father has been running his own kind of 'business' for almost twenty years now."

"You should watch yourself Kate. Men like Kimber are dangerous."

"I'm aware, but I acted that way since I've met Kimber once on occasion."

"And, who is your father?" he inquires. "He must be important, since he allows his daughter to run around in circles with the likes of Kimber."

"I grew up in those circles." She smiles. "I'll tell you someday, but not today. I need to get home and I am freezing."

"I'll walk you back."

"I'll be fine."

"Kate," he states calmly. "that dress of yours isn't hiding anything." She covers her chest, her face turning red. "And Birmingham isn't polite company." He hands her his coat. "Here."

"Thank you." she pulls his coat over her shoulders, the extra cold isn't what she needs, but the modesty is appreciated. As they walk down the street, she adds. "You can be quite a gentleman, if you chose to be."

He chuckles. "And you can be a lady as well."

She smiles. "Thank you, for saving my life." she can't resist adding on. "Hopefully Grace will appreciate what she's got with you."

Thomas keeps his gaze forward on the road ahead of him. "There's nothing going on with Grace and me."

"Really?" she says skeptically. "I hear you're taking her to the races this Saturday."

"It's not a date."

"Men always say that and next thing they know, they're head over heels in love with the girl."

"Why the sudden interest in my personal life?" he inquires.

"I'm merely pointing out the obvious facts. Men are so slow when it comes to gauging a woman's feelings."

"And women are exceptionally nosy."

"Indeed we are." She smiles.

They walk together in amiable silence until they're on Garrison Lane, with the Garrison Pub and Restaurant in sight. "Answer me this." Thomas says suddenly. "What were you doing down in the stables that night?"

Kate bites her lip before admitting. "I had a fight with my father. It was a bad one and…I just couldn't take it there with him anymore."

"What was the fight about?"

Kate's silent for a moment, not wanting to talk about it, but since he saved her life, she feels like she owes him. "A man that I loved."

"But, you don't anymore?"

"I do, it's just," she exhales raggedly as she unlocks the door. "he's dead now." She turns towards him. "Murdered."

Thomas's eyes tattle that little bit of information started to make things a bit clearer about her for him. "Did they catch the man?"

"No." She shook her head. "My father refused to even look into it."

He frowns. "But you're his daughter. Considering what you've suggested about his reputation, he should have torn the town apart looking for the man."

"No," Kate shakes her head. "He didn't approve of him, so, he wasn't going to risk causing any wars over a man that he hated." She exhales as she looks up at him, willing herself not to cry. "What do you think about his decision?"

"If I were in his shoes, I'd have found the man myself and shot him."

"Why?"

"Honor would have demanded it. Family comes first." He searches her face for a moment before adding. "Always.

Kate inhales sharply, for a moment wishing that her father had just one ounce of Thomas Shelby's honor. The silence between them makes her uneasy, as well as the piercing eye contact. The man has eyes that she swears could stare through to her very soul. "You should be going." She says as she hands him back his coat. "Thank you again, for saving my life."

He doesn't offer any more words. He just nods his head at her and goes along his way. Kate smiles as she steps into her restaurant and locks the door behind her. She watches him make his way down the street, coat over his arm. Even soaking wet, Thomas Shelby still cut a fine figure. Grace was a lucky woman.

* * *

**MeriemDjez: Really? I had no idea. What a coincidence!**

**Idcam: Yes, but both of them are going to going to fight it and drag it out. Neither do I, but I do like who Thomas was when he was with her. But luckily here, no matter how much Kate throws Grace at him, we know who he's going to wind up with!**


	7. 7: Pull out the pin

Chapter Seven: Pull out the pin

* * *

"Good morning Kate."

Kate looks up from where she's vigorously sweeping the front porch to see Thomas Shelby striding towards her. "Well, it's a nice day for some people." She glowers at him.

He frowns. "What did I do now?"

"Arthur owns the Garrison now. There go all my plans!"

He laughs at her. "Talk to Arthur then."

"That's beside the point!" she states, sweeping the pile of dust towards him, causing him to jump off the porch.

He scowls back at her. "And that vexes you?"

"Yes!" She exhales. "I wanted just one thing not to be under the Shelby management."

"It was a good deal for Harry."

"Because he, like almost everyone else around here, is too afraid to tell you no."

"And you, by some force of nature," he states as he leans his shoulder against the roof support beam, which immediately freaks her out. "aren't."

"Get off that!" She shrieks. "I just painted it!"

Thomas jumps away from the railing, but there's a streak of blue paint against his shoulder. He glowers at her. "You're just bound and determined to ruin my suits, woman."

Kate grabs his arm and drags him inside the restaurant. "Follow me, quickly!" Thomas allows her to drag him to the back room, where there's a kettle whistling on the stovetop. Kate grabs that and some soap. "Get the coat off now."

"I don't know-

"NOW!" She shouts which causes him to jump, but scramble out of his coat. Thomas watches her over her shoulder as she splashes the hot water on the paint spot. She then rubs a bar soap onto the spot, he watches her as she pours more hot water onto the soap, before wiping it away with a cloth. She exhales in relief. "Got it in time."

He peers over her shoulder. "Indeed. Now what do I do with my wet suit jacket?"

"No idea. I just cleaned it for you."

Thomas exhales and glances at his watch. "I've got to be going."

"Business?" he nods. For some reason, Kate stretches up and gives him a light peck on the cheek. "Be careful."

He looks at her, curiosity, rather than surprise on his face. "Yeah." He walks out of the room without another word.

Kate frowns slightly as she reflects upon her actions. "What made me do that?" she mutters. "Oh well, he didn't say anything. Therefore, it meant nothing. After all, Grace is his girl."

And she kept telling herself that for the next hour.

* * *

_If, I were a little bird. I'd fly, from tree to tree. _Kate sang as she quietly picked out her favorite W.C Handy tune on the piano. _I'd build my nest, way up in the air. Where all the bad boys, could not bother me. _Harry shot her a warning look, which she smirked at. _Love, oh love, oh careless love. Love, oh love, oh careless love. You've broke the heart, of a many poor gal. but you'll never break this heart of mine._

"Kate," Harry laughs. "where do you ever find such songs?"

"America." She says. "I've a friend who often sends me a collection sheet music to the biggest hits of the year."

"Don't really care for this one."

"I love it. It's a new style that's becoming popular over there. They're calling it the blues."

"It'll make you blue alright." Grace says softly.

_Like your singing. _Kate mentally thought to herself, before mentally chastising herself for thinking such a thing. Grace was a nice enough girl. If Kate had to describe Grace in one word, it would be soft. The way she talked, the way she moved, even the way she sang, everything about her was soft.

Kate glances up at the clock. It was time to go back to the restaurant. Next Monday was the official opening. The tables and chairs were arriving tonight, as well as the uniforms for the staff she'd hired. She'd put a note in the window and within an hour had over 20 people show up for the 8 positions. The only thing she didn't have was a cook that she liked, but Harry had mention a boy who'd left the area that had potential. Christopher Andrews, so, first thing tomorrow, she was heading up to the Chetlam races to see if he could come down and cook for her. Since he was a local, he'd know exactly what would cater to people in the nearby area.

As Kate turns to leave, she sees a woman, holding onto the wall and her stomach, breathing heavily. "Grace." She says as she hurries towards the woman. "Help me."

"Have you seen Freddie Thorne," the woman gasps out in pain. "or Tommy?"

"No." Kate braces her arm and guides her towards the nearest chair. "Who are you?"

"Ada. Tommy's my brother."

"Grace!" Kate calls. "I need a glass of water here!" Grace takes one look at the scene and walks calmly to the back to get some water. "Today!" she snaps as she helps Ada get into a chair. "If not inconvenient!" _this woman would never have lasted two minutes in Verdun. _She turns back to Ada. "Ok, you've been running, which isn't good for the baby. You need to rest."

Ada shakes her head. "No. We have to find Freddie."

"Why?"

"Him and Tommy." She does accept the water from Grace, who's finally moved faster than a slow walk. "I think they're going to kill each other."

Kate blinks. She doesn't really know what's going on, but Ada can't move. "Ada, you stay here. I'll go find them."

"How?" Ada tries to get up, but Kate pushes her gently back down to her seat. "You don't know where to look."

Kate's brain races as she thinks about where he could have gone. Then, a thought hit her like lightning. "Last night, Thomas was down by the docks, didn't really answer me why he was down there. If he's anything like my father, he'll have scoped the place out for a meeting. Grace," she orders. "keep her seated for at least 10 minutes, and then get her on over to the couch at my place. When I find Freddie, I'll send him to get you. Alright?" Ada nods. "Don't worry; I can deal with your brother."

"You must be Kate." Ada smiles faintly. "I've heard about you."

"Well, everything is true." And with that, Kate runs down the street towards the docks. She has no clue what she's running into, but what she does know is that woman needs her husband and her brother alive.

* * *

Kate is gasping by the time she reaches the point where Thomas had startled her. She looked around, scanning the buildings. Sure enough, there was Thomas, a few floors up in a deserted building with someone pointing a gun at his head. She really hoped it wasn't Freddie.

"Damn it." Kate mutters as she grabs her skirts and runs into the building and up the stairs.

She makes it to the top, grabs her gun from her skirt and enters the room with it drawn. However, the scene is different now. The other man is on the ground, still pointing his gun at Thomas. However, Thomas is standing upright, his gun aimed at the other man's face.

"Thomas Shelby and Fredrick Thorne!" she snaps, causing both men to look her way. "Both of you put those guns away right now!"

"This doesn't concern you." Thomas orders. "Leave now Kate."

"I will not!" she declares as she steps into the room, her gun aimed downwards. "Ada is over in the Garrison, practically on the verge of having a miscarriage," Freddie lowers his gun and sits up. "because she's been running all over town trying to find you two idiots! Did either of you stop to think that if either of you shoots, she'll lose either a husband or a brother? She'll not forgive either of you for it! Use the brains God gave to you and put your guns away! Now!"

Both men stare at her, debating about their next move. Kate determines correctly that will be the first to holster his gun. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know. I had to stabilize her before running off to find you two." Thomas is still pointing his gun at Freddie. "Stop pointing the gun at Freddie."

"How the hell did you know where we were?" Thomas demands.

"You were scoping out the place last night, Thomas." she exhales. "I don't know what this is about, but you're both putting Ada in a dangerous position. Especially since, she's going to have a baby. The two of you need at least try to put this feud on hold until she's had the baby."

"It's his fault," Thomas states. "that she's in this position. You got her pregnant, thinking that I'd fund your little war."

The look of disgust on Freddie's face is evident as he stands up. "I love her Tommy." The conviction in his voice touches Kate to the heart. Oh, to be that Romeo had been given a fraction of this man's courage. "I've loved her since she was 9 and I was 12. She loves me the same." He studies Thomas carefully. "Do you even know the word?"

Thomas is silent for a moment before stating darkly. "This marriage will not stand." He holsters his gun and turns to her. "Come, I want a word with you Kate."

"I'm going with Freddie." At his look, she adds. "Don't you dare look surprised at me. I can't speak to you right now; I can barely look at you." She turns to Freddie. "I don't know the details of what's going on, but Ada's over at my place. I told her I'd come find you."

"Thank you." They go down the stairs. "I don't know who you are, but I appreciate your help."

"You and the whole bloody town."

Kate insisted on examining Ada quickly before allowing her to go back home with Freddie. He'd had to take a back route to get Ada back to wherever their home was. From what Kate gathered, Thomas and Freddie had been friends since childhood. Ada mentioned that Freddie had saved Thomas's life, so, Thomas was bound by honor not to hurt him. The war had changed both men and the rift between the two of them was because of Freddie's politics.

Kate also knew family was important to him, so, he'd wanted the best for Ada. Freddie was clearly not the kind of man he'd wanted for his sister. More and more, she was starting to see her father inside Thomas Shelby.

Once Ada and Freddie had snuck back out of her restaurant, Kate heads back to the pub. She knows Thomas is inside before she crosses the threshold. The tense atmosphere can be felt out in the streets.

As she enters, Harry looks up at her. He shakes his head. "Shelby's in a thunderstorm of a mood. I wouldn't come in here."

Kate nods. "Yes. It's my fault I'm afraid."

"Damn." He hisses. "What is the matter with you two? Can't you try to get along?"

"As a matter of fact," she says softly as she heads to the bar. "last night, he jumped into the water to save me from drowning. We had a good conversation last night and this morning."

"And? What went wrong this afternoon?"

"Stopped him and Freddie Thorne from killing each other." Harry groans. "Shot of Irish whiskey please."

Harry shakes his head, but does as she asks. "Fine."

Kate downs it quickly with an exhale. "I may need another when I get out." she states, the alcohol is stronger than she's used to. She can feel the liquid burn down her throat as it journeys towards her stomach.

"I'll have it for you." Harry says as he pours himself a shot.

She chuckles and heads to the room. As she approaches, she can hear Grace talking to Thomas. "Men should talk to."

"To you?" Thomas sounds slightly skeptical.

"Why not? I'm a barmaid. It's my job." Kate mentally shakes her head. Grace is not going to be able to hang onto Thomas with that attitude. She'd have better success by not making it seem like he should talk to her because it's her job. She should talk to him, because she genuinely wanted to talk to him. Make him feel valued. "Men always tell their troubles to a barmaid." No response from Thomas, which doesn't surprise her. "What is it you and Freddie are fighting over?"

"I'll meet you here at 9 tomorrow." Thomas turns a page in his newspaper. "Did you buy a dress?"

"Yes, I bought a dress." Kate steps towards the door.

"How's it look?" Thomas glances up and that's when he sees her standing in the doorway. He stands up, his blue eyes full of the storm he's about to unleash on her. "Kate, step in here, now."

And for the first time, Kate didn't even bother to argue with him. She had a few things to say to him as well and she was probably just as furious as she. Grace demurely steps out of the room and closes the door behind her, as if she can shield the pub patrons from another explosive argument between her and Thomas Shelby.

* * *

**Angel029: Same here!**

**Idcam: That will be explained in a few chapters and lol, you knew Thomas didn't just happen to be there.**


	8. 8: Joannie

Chapter Eight: Joannie

* * *

Kate bites her lip as she steps towards him. Thomas is angry, but keeping his emotions somewhat in check. "I don't want to fight with you Kate."

"But we're going to."

Thomas exhales deeply. "Can we agree to try not to fight?" Kate nods. "Good." He extends his hand to the booth opposite him. "Have a seat Kate." Kate nods and sits uneasily down opposite him. Thomas exhales and sits down opposite her. He laces his fingers together and attempts to pin her down with that cold stare of his. "I don't think you're aware of the situation with my sister and Freddie Thorne."

"I am actually." She clears her throat. "I examined your sister, she's fine by the way and she told me everything." He reaches into his pocket for a cigarette. "She's a very lucky woman," Thomas nearly crushes the cigarette in his hand. "to have a man love and care for her that deeply."

"That's irrelevant." He says tightly. "What I called you in here for was to say, even though you helped my sister today. You're not family. So I'd appreciate it if you could mind your own business."

"I can't!" Kate admits, causing him to arch his brow in surprise. Not that she blamed him. It was probably the first time a woman actually admitted that she couldn't mind her own business. "When a pregnant woman, comes hobbling into a pub, asking for help, it becomes my business. I can't look the other way like others do."

"Try it some time." He says tersely as he lights his cigarette. "We'd probably fight less."

"I doubt that." she leans forward slightly. "Outside of your disapproval to Freddie's choice in politics, how can you possibly object to the marriage?"

"Freddie Thorne," Thomas leans forward, pointing at her. "is clearly using Ada."

Kate shakes her head. "I disagree. I saw how those two were with each other." Thomas snorts. "The man adores your sister and she loves him."

"Love?" he snorts. "Ada is young and foolish."

Kate shakes her head. "They've loved each other for twelve years. This clearly isn't something they rushed in to. I told Ada that I think she made the right choice." Thomas chokes on his cigarette and he mashes is out on the table. "Grace is going to have to clean that up you know."

"How dare you." he bites out. "How dare you tell her such a thing? Damn you to hell!" he shouts, causing Kate to groan.

"Here we go again." she snaps at him. "What do you want for her?" Thomas stares at her. "What kind of man did you want her to marry?"

"Not him." he snaps back.

"Who then? Was there anyone she was supposed to marry?" no answer from him. "Freddie was your best friend for years. Saved your life in France."

"Don't, you go there." he shouts. "Don't go there."

"Since you won't acknowledge the life debt you owe him, you could at least allow them to live their life in peace."

"Believe me, I acknowledge the debt. It's the only reason he's still alive." he stands up and glowers down at her. "She'll have no life with a man on the run."

"That's her choice. She knew what she was getting into when she married him. No one said love would be easy."

"There's more to it than that." he snaps. "I promised I'd run Freddie out of town. I made a deal with the police. They'll put Ada on an arrest warrant with him."

"For better or for worse." Kate says as she recites the vow. "Again, it's her choice, not yours."

"God, you're a meddler."

"I am. However, you, you're worse. You're a horrible person Mr. Shelby."

"I'm a horrible person?" he shouts. "My sister is pregnant and living in a basement. Hidden away from her family and civilization!"

"It's a temporary thing. You know they're going to have a hard life and here you are making things harder for them." she inhales. "I know you're protective of your sister, but you need to let her go." He rolls his eyes. "She will need help and you don't want to alienate them so much that she winds up in a situation and feels like she can't come to you for help."

"Why are you so invested in this?" he demands. "There's something you're not telling me and now you're going to tell me."

"No." she shakes her head. "It's personal." Thomas is out of his seat in a flash. Kate jumps up, hoping to get away from him, but he's too quick. "Let me go!"

Kate fights to get free, but he has her around the waist. In one move, he's pinned her against the wall and he's restrained her wrists. "You owe me, for saving your life." the blood drains out of her face. "You owe me a favor, so tell me."

"You want to know?" she shouts. "Fine! I'll tell you! My fiancée was murdered on our wedding day!" Thomas face flashes with shock. "I was just saying 'I do' when someone shot him in the head! He was dead before he hit the ground and I didn't even get to take his name." The anger drains away from Thomas's face and she sees something akin to sympathy in his eyes. This confession, for some reason, isn't as painful as she thought it would be. It was almost as if she wanted to tell him. "I wasn't permitted to go to his funeral by his family. All I have is this ring and letters we wrote during the war. I have nothing left!"

"Kate-

"You're just like my father!" she snaps. "Trying to control everyone's lives and to hell with other people's feelings. It's alright for you not to feel any emotions, but heaven help anyone else who dares to feel something for someone who isn't part of your plan."

"Kate!"

"I've always wondered what happened to the men I patched up and put together." Her emotions are now out of control and she can't stop the following words from coming out of her mouth. "But if they turned out anything like you…I'd have rather have let them rot to death in France!" That's when Thomas slammed her wrists on either side of her head, pinning her further against the wall. "Now's when you hit me, proving to me you're every inch the dictator my father is!"

"God, you're the most maddening woman I've ever met!"

"And you're the most pigheaded and stubborn man I've ever met in my life!"

For a moment, they just stand there, staring at each other. They're both furious and breathing hard, but…there's something else between them. Kate can't quite pin it down; it was almost like…attraction. However, she shook that thought out of her head quick enough. She was not attracted to Thomas Shelby, nor could she be. Besides, they were arguing! Where did attraction even fit into the equation? She could feel his breath on her face; they were standing that close to each other.

"Why?" She asks softly. "Why can't you just let your sister be happy? She loves him and she still loves her family. If you make her choose, it's going to be him over you. Don't lose her like this."

Thomas says nothing. He just continues to stare at her. No, it's more than a stare. It's as if he's trying to read what's written on her very soul. "What's going on here?" they both turn to see Arthur standing in the doorway. Kate is glad for the interruption; she wasn't sure what would have happened in a few more seconds. Arthur steps towards them. "Let her go Tom. Now."

"I'm alright." she says as Thomas releases her wrists.

"Get out of here." Thomas snaps. "I don't want to see you back in here for a week!"

His harsh words cause the anger to rise in her again. "Fine with me!"

Kate turns and walks out of the room, head held high, but her legs are trembling. As she passes the bar, she observes half a bottle of whiskey on the counter. She reaches into her waistband for her purse, plops an amount down on the counter and takes the bottle.

"Kate." Harry says as he hurries towards her. "Wait a minute."

"If I owe you more, I'll cover it tomorrow."

And with that, she swishes out of the Garrison pub. She can hear Arthur and Thomas arguing in the back. She hadn't had a drink since coming back from the war. Now, thanks to that man, she was going to indulge in that horrible habit again.

* * *

**Shariebery: It could, but not in this chapter. I thought about it, but it meant scrapping the next chapter which is too funny not to publish.**

**Idcam: He certainly didn't think she'd think him being there was odd. This wasn't one of their more spectacular fights, but, it sets the stage for the next one.**


	9. 9: Bertie

Chapter Nine: Bertie

* * *

"Night Harry."

"Mr. Shelby." Thomas turns towards Harry, who is making his way around the counter. Thomas frowns slightly, Harry doesn't normally approach him. Harry clears his throat nervously. "Mr. Shelby, after your argument with Kate."

"I don't want to hear it Harry." He snaps. "My business."

"It's just…is it your business when a lady takes half a bottle of whiskey from this establishment?"

Thomas frowns. "She drinks?"

"Apparently." Harry takes a step back. "I thought you should be aware of it. The lass is all alone here, someone should look after her."

Thomas nods and shrugs. "What she does at her own places is completely up to her. Goodnight."

With that, Thomas walks out of the building. He sets his cap back on his head and turns to head down the road towards home. However, something stops him. A horrible nagging feeling that if Kate is in that place, drunk, it's his fault. He'd pushed her too hard and now she was in there alone with a bottle of whiskey.

"F**k that woman." He mutters as he turns and stomps back to the restaurant. He didn't have a heart, so she was able to guilt him in the stomach. He _hates _it.

As he approaches, he can hear Kate singing, rather loudly from inside. He pushes the door open and enters. He can hear her, but he can't see her, so he flips on the lights, causing her to shriek and pop up from behind the counter. Yes, she's drunk all right. The stupidly, bright blue walls make him blink. She comes around from behind the counter, her eyes glazed.

"Wellll!" Kate trips but she manages to grab onto the counter for support. "If it isn't the great…Thomas Shelby." She hiccups, dropping her glass of whiskey. "Oh." She looks down at the broken glass, a slight pout on her face. "I'll get another glass!"

"No, no. you've had enough" Kate ignores him and stumbles back towards the kitchen. He groans and goes after her. "Kate! Get back here." he trumpets. Another glass shatters and she screams loudly. Thomas runs into the kitchen, drawing his gun. Kate looks up at him, her eyes wide. "I dropped the bottle!"

Thomas groans as he puts the gun away. "What's the matter with you?"

"You!" Kate slaps the wooden counter, causing him to exhale deeply. "God! Why did I ever have to bump into you?"

"You are drunk." He comes around the corner and grabs her elbow as she sways.

"Maybe." Kate laughs as he leads her around the glass. "You're swimming."

"Spinning." He states as he guides her out of the door, glancing down at the floor where the shattered glass is. "What made you decide to drink a whole bottle f**king whiskey?"

"You…drive me insane." She whines as she stumbles and he catches her around the waist. "God, you're strong."

"You should probably, stop talking now." Thomas says, trying not to notice how Kate's fingernails are digging into his lower waist. Well, they're sharp.

"You know, I luv me an accent?" she slurs. "Yours is fine."

"Shut up Kate."

She slaps his backside, hard enough to make him jump. "Don't tell me to shut up! God, why are you so difficult?" she catches a hold of the railing and pulls on it, nearly yanking him off balance. "You could be such a nice man," she hiccupped again. "if you tried."

"God, I'm going to kill harry for giving you a bottle." He pulls her hand free from the railing and half drags her up the stairs. "You should never drink."

Kate's only response is to giggle loudly. "Why don't you get married?" Thomas stumbles on the top step and goes down, taking Kate down with him. The stupid woman laughs giddily. "I bet Grace could make you happy again."

"Enough."

"You two look good." He sits up, pulling her up to her knees. "You're, a lonely man and you take it out on everyone. You need to be happy." She runs a finger along his mouth. "Someone should make you smile." She giggles. "You should smile!"

"Kate." Inwardly, he is smiling because this woman could almost be amusing when she's intoxicated.

"Maybe you need a kiss!" Kate crows, causing him to jump as she reaches for him. "That'll make you smile. Turn you into a prince instead of a….a whatever it is you are."

"Kate." Somehow, he's not sure how, Kate manages to drunkenly kisses him on the mouth. It's a brief kiss, but to his shock, there's something behind that kiss. She looks up at him, her expression innocent and he exhales deeply.

"Did I do it wrong?" Thomas laughs at Kate's confused expression. "Show me."

Thomas laughed. "No." Her arms make their way around his neck; he grabs her elbows, restraining her arms. "Come on, I'm putting you to bed." he's not one to take advantage of a drunk woman, even if she is throwing herself at him.

As he gets her to her feet, Kate's head darts forward and she kisses him firmly on the lips. The first thing that hits him is the taste of whiskey on her lips. The second is a bolt of lightning that seems to bring his heart back to life in his chest. Thomas releases her hands and her hands instantly go for his shoulders. Thomas hesitates, knowing she's drunk, but then he decides to just go for it.

Thomas pulls Kate against him and kisses her deeply. Kate responds with a moan. This is so odd, he can't understand it. He can't even stand her; the woman was an absolute menace. But damn she knew how to kiss, even when drunk!

Kate let out a moan and her hands slowly fall from his shoulders to her side. He breaks the kiss, just as Kate's head rolls back, her legs buckle and her hands droop. He barely has time to catch her before she falls to the ground

"Kate?" no answer. He gives her a quick shake, but nothing. Kate is unconscious and snoring. He laughs lightly as he pulls her up into his arms. "Well, I guess that's one way to shut you up."

Thomas hurries up the stairs and kicks a few doors open, looking for a bed to put her on. After going through all the doors, he finally finds a room with a bundle of blankets on the floor. Thomas stares at the sight for a moment. She's been here for almost a month and she still doesn't have a bed. He sighs as he kneels and sets her down on the blankets, carefully arranging them around her. He can't stop himself from brushing a strand of dark hair back from her face. Harry was right; she really was all alone here.

A banging at the door causes him to groan. He stands, closes the door to her room and hurries down the stairs. There's a crowd of men outside the front door. He opens it. "What?"

The man swallows. "Table and chair delivery, for a Kate?"

Thomas glances upstairs. Kate's unconscious and in no state for this. He sighs as he opens the door. ""Go in and set up." He orders. "Send one of your men back tomorrow to pick up the money. She's good for it." the men nod, fortunately, not daring to argue with him.

He wasn't sure what she'd remember tomorrow, but hopefully not that kiss. He didn't want anyone to start to get under his skin yet and she was dangerously close to getting to him. Besides, he had a date with Grace at the races tomorrow. She was really more his type, gentle and quiet. With Kate, he didn't know what was going to set her off and he'd dealt with enough explosions in the war. He was not going to get involved with her, no matter what. Grace is exactly what he wants.

But is she exactly what he needs?

* * *

**Shariebery: Neither can I! Normally, I try to wait a bit, but this one was just too funny to leave on hold for a bit!**


	10. 10: There goes a tenner

Chapter ten: There goes a tenner

* * *

Kate groans as she swallows down her ginger tea. Her head is splitting and she's slightly nauseous from downing a quarter of bottle of whiskey. Ugh! Why did she drink that much? She can't remember much of anything to be honest. The last thing she remembers is Thomas turning on the lights and scaring her to death. Did they argue? She can't remember anything after that and she hopes they didn't have another huge fight.

A banging at the door causes Kate to wince. She leaves the kitchen and heads to the front door. She recognizes the man as one of the two she'd purchased the chairs and tables from. Someone, had let them in to set up, so, they were probably here for the money. Kate turns to go behind the bar and pull out the envelope of money she'd left there last night.

Kate hurries towards the door, unlocks it and hands the man his money. "I am so sorry. I wasn't feeling well last night."

The man shrugs it off. "It's alright; Mr. Shelby said you were sick."

"Mr. Shelby?" she blinks. "Mr. Thomas Shelby was here?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kate frowns. "Why?"

He shrugs. "No idea. He stayed until we unloaded the furniture and then locked up afterwards."

Kate frowns. "I see. Thank you."

The man nods and heads out of the building. Kate groans as she grabs her purse from the table by her tea. She can't understand him; one moment they're fighting, the next he's directing her deliveries from him.

Kate steps out and locks the door behind her. After adjusting her large, feather, mint colored hat, she grips her purse tightly as she walks into the Garrison Pub. Harry's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No. Mr. Shelby said he didn't want to see you for a week."

"Well, is he here?" he shakes his head. "I just need to call a cab, and then I'll be out of here."

Harry nods. "Alright, make it quick."

Kate smiles at him as she hurries into the office. The operator quickly connected her to the taxi service. "Hello. I'm at the corner of Garrison Lane and Witton Street. I need a taxi to take me to the Cheltenham Racetrack."

"What," Kate spins around to see Thomas Shelby standing behind her, with a glower on his face. "are you doing going to the Cheltenham races?"

Kate somehow manages to hold his gaze. "I've been told that there's a waiter at the track, who wanted to be chef. So, I want to see if he'll come down here for an interview."

"And there's no one acceptable in Birmingham?"

"I'm not looking for acceptable." She states. "I'm looking for good."

"I doubt Kimber will like you poaching his staff."

"The staff member grew up here in Birmingham. I'm offering him an opportunity to be close to his family. The rent is high up there, so, should he work out with me, he can help his parents better and this is his chance to shine."

"You're just trying to make dreams come true all over the place, aren't you?" Kate just offers him a smile. He takes the phone from her and hangs it up. "I happen to be going there today myself. You can join Grace and I."

"No." she shakes her head. "You two are going out on a date. You do not need a chaperone."

"It's not a date." He turns to head out of the room. "I'm paying her."

"Paying her!" Thomas turns towards her. "Are your romancing skills that bad, you have to pay a girl to go out with you?" he arches his brow at her and Kate groans. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Here you are being kind to me and I'm teasing you. I'm sorry."

"You don't appear too hung over from last night." Kate groans as he grins. "A high society lady who can hold her whiskey."

"The war does things to people."

His studies her face carefully. "Can you remember anything last night?"

She blinks. "I drank and I really shouldn't do that. Why? Did I do something stupid?" Thomas studied her closely, making her swallow thickly and she felt the blood draining from her face. "God, I did something, didn't I?"

"No." she exhaled in relief. "I found you passed out on the floor in there. I took you upstairs."

"And, I'm assuming you brought the chairs and tables in for me?" he nodded. "Thank you, very much."

He shrugs and extends his hand towards her. "Shall we be off to the races?"

Kate nods and takes his hand. "Of course, Mr. Shelby."

* * *

There was something about this girl that was just off. From the moment she got out of the car, all eyes seemed to follow her. Thomas had given Grace Instructions on how to get past security. Kate, the man had just looked at her and allowed her in without a word. When they stopped him and Grace, but she spoke. "They're with me." security allowed them in without a word.

Upon entering the dance area, Kate had moved directly towards the bar. Her pale, mint green was a stark contrast to all the vibrant colors around them. Thomas was now dancing with Grace, they were both having a good time, but he kept getting drawn back to Kate at the bar.

"Who is Kate?" Grace asks. "I never got a last name off her."

"Me neither."

She frowns slightly. "Aren't you concerned?"

"No."

"Why not?" Grace inquires. "What if she's working for someone?"

"She's not." He glances around the room. "She spends too much time trying to avoid me." he turns Grace and spots Kate turning down a young man to dance with. As he pulls Grace back towards him, her eyes go towards her as well. "Trust me, that girl wants nothing more than to be left alone."

Grace doesn't comment on the subject anymore. Thomas smiles at Grace and continues to dance with her. he needs to focus on her and the task at hand. Not the girl in green all by herself at the bar.

* * *

Kate smiles and shakes Christopher's hand. "Right. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nods. "Yes ma'am. And thank you again for this opportunity."

"You're welcome. I'm really hoping this works out." Kate pays for her drink, picks up her purse and hops off the barstool…right onto Thomas Shelby's foot! Kate gasps and lifts her foot up. "Geez, you move quietly!"

"Let's have a drink."

Kate shakes her head. "No, I had lemonade. I'm not having anything stronger."

"Well, I'll have one." Kate frowns slightly as he nods at the bartender. "Whiskey." He clears his throat before asking. "So, how'd it go?"

"It went well. He accepted my offer. He'll be coming down tomorrow for a tryout."

"Good."

Kate leans against the counter, studying him. He was sending off weird vibes. "What's up? Grace having a good time?"

"We're gonna go for dinner at Kimber's house." he keeps his eyes forward, not looking at her. "He has a place a couple of miles away."

"And, I've been invited?" she chuckles. "That man doesn't know when to give up."

"I need you to do me a favor."

Kate nods hesitantly. "I'll consider it. What do you need?"

"You'll accompany him back to his place."

"Who? Kimber?" he nods. "No way." She glowers at him. "I'm not part of this."

He bites out. "He wants you."

"For what?" he didn't say anything and she immediately knows what that means. "Hell, no."

"Kate-

"Inform him that Grace is wearing a red dress for a reason. What does he think I am? A whore?"

"Everyone's a whore, Kate. We just sell different parts of ourselves. It's just two hours." Kate lets out a squeak, outraged that he's actually still trying to push this idea. Grace approaches her expression neutral and sympathetic. "He thinks he's a ladies' man, he thinks he can seduce you."

"Why is he even interested in me? I slapped him in front of his men!" she tilted her head slightly. "Do men consider that a turn on?"

"Some men, like Kimber, yes." He clears his throat. "Whenever you want, you can kick him in the balls."

Kate shoots him a look. "Well, that'll be fun, won't it?" she says sarcastically. "No. I'm not in this little game of yours."

"We'll have to come up with an alternative." Grace pats her arm. "Tommy, she's not cut out for this."

"Tell him I'm in mourning."

"You're not wearing black Kate." He points out. "I wouldn't ask you to do this if I had no other alternative. If you don't help Kate, the deal is off. 30 men will be out of a job." She groans. Damn it, harry was right. This man did know how to do a deal with the devil. Kate bites her lip, vexed that she was actually considering this. "It's only two hours."

"Damn you" she hoarsely squeaks out. "damn you and your ambition."

"I'll make it worth your time." He says.

"Don't you dare offer me money." She glowers at him. "I'm not a whore. You don't pay me."

"Will you do it?"

Kate nods. "Yes, I will. But you better tell him I'm in mourning for a dead fiancée."

"Agreed, however," Thomas downs his drink and heads back towards Kimber. "I don't think it'll do much good."

Kate doesn't even bother to inform Thomas that she is carrying two guns on her. One in her purse and the other is strapped to her leg. Should Kimber try anything, she was going to shoot his kneecap out. But then, could she do it without jeopardizing Thomas's plan? Kate straightened up and followed Thomas with Grace behind her. She wasn't going to sacrifice her virtue for jobs for 30 men. As soon as she saw a way out of this situation, she was going to take it.

* * *

**Idcam: It was fun to write, Kate, however, doesn't remember anything. So, Thomas is going to act as if nothing ever happened between them. **


	11. 11: The dreaming

Chapter Eleven: the dreaming

* * *

This had been the longest hour of her life.

Kimber had tried every trick in the book and she'd rebuffed each one on the ride to his home. He was becoming more impatient as his final hour began to start. Kate knew it would be just a matter of time before he lost all patience. They were now in the library and Kate had been determined to remain at least three feet away from him.

"Why don't you teach me how to dance properly?" he said as he put on a record, a slow song, naturally.

"How about," Kate moves a few steps away, still clutching onto her purse. "you hire someone to teach you?"

"I wanna dance with you."

"Well, I don't want to dance with your or anyone else." Kate says firmly. "Didn't Mr. Shelby inform you I'm in mourning?"

"He did, but," he looks her up and down, practically licking his chops. "you're too young to be in mourning for long. Besides…what are you doing out in public, not wearing black?"

"Just because my required mourning period is over," she says patiently. "doesn't mean my heart is done mourning him."

"Well, he'd want you to live it up a bit. Ever been in a house this big?"

Kate nods. "Yes, I have and I've been here before Mr. Kimber."

He laughs shortly. "Do you take me for a fool?" he inhales. "Look at you. You're like a bloody film star." He reaches out and toys with her hair. Kate jerks her head away from him and that sets him. "Do you think I'd forget a face like yours?"

Kimber grabs a hold of her and forcefully kisses her. Kate digs her nails into his face, causing him to howl as she shoves him away from her. As he lunges for again, arm raised to strike, she pulls the gun from her purse and points it at him. "That's close enough!" he freezes as she cocks the gun. "Keep away from me, or else your wife is going to be the sole occupant of this estate!"

"Easy!"

"You're going to shut up and listen to me!" she snaps. She is frightened, but she knows she has to pull this off. "Do you know Gilbert Kovach?"

Kimber's face goes slightly pale. "Yes."

"He's my father." she bites out.

"Hell." Kimber swears violently. "Shelby didn't say nothing about that!"

"Because even he doesn't know." Kate steps towards him. "My father has me investigating into the peaky blinders. Now, if you interfere anymore, your life is over."

"Tell me what to do," Kimber was almost begging now. "and I'll do it."

"First, you're to conduct your business with him as usual. Nothing changes. If you tell him anything that I've told you, I will inform my father that you raped me."

"I didn't lay a hand on you!"

"Trust me, he'll never believe you. I'm his daughter, so why would he believe you over me?" Kimber swallows, but says nothing. Kate knew her father probably couldn't care less, but what did Kimber know about that? "Now, have we got a deal?"

Kimber nods. "Fine. Now get out of here."

She smiles as she tucks her gun back into her purse. "A pleasure, believe me. Stay in here until the others get back."

Kimber nods and goes straight for his brandy. Kate closes the door to the library and exhales shakily. She escaped unscathed, but she felt dirty and cheap. She'd never felt like that in her life. She wanted to go home and take a bath right away.

Kate hurriedly rounds the corner as Thomas bursts around the corner, knocking her to the ground! She lets out a gasp as she hits the marble floor with him atop of her. He looks down at her in surprise. "Kate?"

"Get off me!" she pushes him away as she gets up without his assistance.

"Kate?" he hurries after her. "Are you alright?"

"If you mean, is the deal still in place, yes it is!" she snaps as she wrenches open the front door and attempts to slam it behind her, but he catches a hold of the door. She groans and hurries down the gravel path towards the front gate.

She can hear Thomas ordering grace to get in the car, but she keeps moving. She makes it to the front gate first and the gateman hurriedly opens the gate for her. She can hear Thomas shouting for the man to open the gate behind her. She hops off the road and walks on the side of the road.

"Kate!" Thomas bellows over the engine. "Will you get in the car?"

"I'll walk, thank you!" she says tartly. Even though she's not injured, she's still furious as to how Thomas had been able to manipulate her into such a situation

"Kate."

"Just leave her Tommy." Grace says, her voice finally raised somewhat. "She wants to be left alone."

"I can't just leave her here."

"Yes, you can." Kate snaps. "Go away!"

"You're a f**king bastard blackmailing her into going there." Grace says as Thomas brakes the car, leaving the engine idling. "Thomas!"

Kate looks up, holding onto her hat to see that Thomas has hopped out of the car and is now approaching her. She glowers at him. "Will you just get in the car?"

"No!" she snaps. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Did he hurt you?" He reaches for her hand, but she smacks him.

"Get your hands off me!"

""Kate, I'm just trying to help!"

"Trying to help!" she screams. "You set me up to be raped! I won't want anything to do with you at the moment!"

"Kate!" he makes the mistake of grabbing onto her wrist and Kate snaps. She's been manhandled enough by one man, she's not letting another treat her the same way.

She hits him in the face with her purse, causing him to groan and grab a hold of his forehead. "Damn you, Kate!" He exhales as he grabs his pocket-handkerchief and puts it to his forehead. Kate stares at the blood in shock.

"How did I-

He removes his hat and flips it over, revealing the razors sewn to the band. All the anger whooshes out of her and Kate looks into her purse for the small bottle of antiseptic she always carries. She takes his handkerchief from him and starts to dab at the wound, which fortunately isn't too deep.

She then pours some of the antiseptic on the handkerchief and begins to dab the area. They both won't look at each other during this process, but there's a strange pull in the air that makes Kate glad he won't look at her. After she's satisfied that the area is clean, she corks her antiseptic.

"There."

"Will you get in the car?" he asks without looking at her.

Kate doesn't answer him; she simply nods and turns back towards the car. Instead of sitting in the front, she climbs into the back seat and closes the door before Thomas can help her. The ride back to Birmingham is long and fraught with tension. Kate was sick of this, she was sick of their constant bickering. It was then that she made a decision.

From here on out, she would stay away from Thomas Shelby. If distance couldn't allow them to reconcile their differences, she'd leave Birmingham after making sure the restaurant was in capable hands.

* * *

**Idcam: Yes, he really did. Kate had to reveal her identity to Kimber, but he'll keep quiet.**

**Shariebery; Yes he should be, but Thomas doesn't do apologies.**

**Angel029: Not this time.**


	12. 12: Rubberband Girl

Chapter twelve: Rubberband Girl

* * *

"Ok!" Kate claps her hands. "Is everybody ready?" everyone nods, his or her eyes wide. "Any final questions?"

The last 4 days had been insane. Kate hadn't had time to get into an argument with Thomas once, she'd barely seen him. Well, he'd walk by the restaurant on occasion and peer in the window. That made her go out and buy some lace curtains, which looked fabulous. The staff had gone through a week of training and everyone had matching uniforms, which they all loved. Since her staff was local, news about the restaurant had spread fast, especially with the return of Christopher.

"No Miss!" they chime.

"Good." Kate inhales and moves towards the front door. "Everyone, to your posts." Three of her waitresses hurry towards the windows, hands on the blinds. Kate nods. "Open!" as the girls pull open the blinds, Kate opens the front doors. She can hear her staff gasping in surprise at the crowd outside. Kate wasn't surprised, she had the only restaurant within a 15-mile radius and people were curious. Advertising in the newspaper had been a brilliant idea and she'd put a table aside for several reporters to convene at. She offered them a free meal, in exchange for a glowing review.

Things got off to a great start. Kate and the staff kept things running smoothly. The crowd of people wore mixed attire and the place was a bustle of activity. Kate mingled with the customers and checked on the kitchen staff. Christopher had been a godsend. His trial had run well and he'd quit working for Kimber. He was great with cooking on a budget and helping her collect a tidy enough profit. He had two helpers in the kitchen and all was running well.

"Ms. Kate." Betsy says with a smile. "The Shelby family is here."

Kate swallows. "All of them?"

"Yes. Mr. John even brought his children."

Kate nods. "Thank you for telling me."

She checks her appearance in the hall mirror and steps out into the dining room. She spots the Shelby family right away, a large group of eight people. John and Arthur wave at her as she nears them. Thomas…well, he's Thomas, he just looks away from her as he's been doing this week. Ever since throwing her to Kimber, neither of them can look at each other. There's a woman there, that she doesn't recognize. She has a harsh look on her face, but Kate can see that's from years of disappointment.

"Hello there." Kate smiles as she picks up a few menus from the hostess stand. "I'm so glad you all could make it. I put a large table aside for all of you just in case you turned up."

"Who's this?" the woman inquires.

"My name is Kate." She states as she extends her hand to her. "And you are?"

"Polly Gray. Their aunt" She looks Kate up and down. "So this is the Kate I've been hearing so much about."

Kate smiles uneasily. "Good things, I trust?"

"Mostly." She says, glancing sideways at Thomas. "You're more ladylike, than what I've heard."

"Ah," Kate nods. "Mr. Shelby and I've been having frequent spats. I assure you, I'm not as bad as he makes out."

"Kate's an angel." Arthur says. "She and Tom just mix the wrong way."

"Follow me please." Everyone follows her in a line. It doesn't escape Kate's notice that all eyes follow them as she moves towards the largest table she has. "Now, how about I get you all started with some drinks? Harry and I worked out a drink runner, so all alcoholic drinks come from the Garrison Pub. So, Arthur, you'll find the pub will be getting an increase in profit."

Polly's brow arches. "Impressive."

"Harry has a runner on his side of the window. You'll be surprised at how many men want food when they're drinking. So, it works well for both of us." She clears her throat, again, avoiding Thomas's gaze. "Now, obviously, there are the normal pub drinks. However, I did order in a few bottles of red, white or pink wine and champagne, should that peak anyone's interest. I think, Ms. Gray that you'd like the pink."

Polly nods. "Not much a wine drinker, but I'll try your recommendation."

Kate nods and writes it down. "And for you gents? Let me guess, dark rum or Irish whiskey?"

"Irish," Thomas states and she focuses on her notepad. "and we'll have a bottle."

Kate nods and raises her hand. A teen boy standing by the adjoining doors hurries over to her. She hands him the order and hurries off. "Alright, I'll be back as I give you a chance to peruse to menu."

"These prices are very reasonable Kate." Arthur asks. "Are you sure you're making a profit at all?"

Kate nods. "Yes. The vendors give me a discount so they can treat their families. I also know what foods don't spoil right away and Christopher is a genius when it comes to budget cooking."

"Do you need someone to help you balance the books?" Polly inquired. "From what I hear, Grace is good with numbers."

Kate smiles. "I'm good with books, I assure you all, I'm actually making a tidy profit, even though it doesn't look like it."

"How," Polly inquires. "with the remodel and all? It must have cost you a fortune. You've even got candles on the table for people!"

"I used a little money from my father that I've wanted to get rid of. How he got it… it wasn't good. So, this way, I feel like the money is going back into the community's pocket."

"Well, got to hand it to you Kate," Thomas states as he reaches into his pocket for a cigarette. "it looks great."

"Thank you, but no smoking allowed." He frowns at her as she points to a sign by the door. "Sorry, family restaurant."

"Yet, you're serving alcohol." He points out.

"One glass per customer." She taps on the print on the menu. "But for you all, I'll allow two glasses."

"Ms. Kate?" She glances up to see Anne, a waitress beside her. "We've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Lizzie stark," the girl hisses. "wants a table. Betsy wants to seat her."

Kate frowns. "And, this is a problem why?"

"She's a whore."

"No. In my restaurant, she is a customer." Kate bites out each word. "If I hear another complaint about a customer because of their chosen profession in life. I will fire you. Are we clear?"

The girl bites her lip. "I quit, I won't serve her."

Thomas turns towards her. "Who do you-

Kate snaps her fingers in his face, without even looking at him. "My establishment and my staff Mr. Shelby." Kate smiles at Anne. "That's fine with me. Leave your uniform in the kitchen and get out."

"You won't last long, letting in her type." She scowls at her. "It's an affront against God."

"In case it escaped your notice while you were reading the Bible, Jesus spent his company amongst unsavory characters, including prostitutes." Arthur and John snort loudly. "If the Lord can endure being amongst those people, I can be polite to whoever comes my way." Kate turns to them. "Pardon me; I have customers to see to. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."

"Take your time." Thomas assures her. Again, she avoids his gaze. She doesn't know what's the matter with her. Why can't she just look him in the eye and say everything's alright? But it's not. She's not angry with him anymore. They haven't talked or argued for almost four days and against her will, Kate found herself missing the moments of quiet conversation they'd had.

However, she can't go through it again. She can't let herself get mixed up with him anymore. It'll result in her and him being hurt. He, as a man can handle a degree of hurt. Kate feels as if she's a stained glass window, pretty to look at and hardy, until someone throws a rock at it.

She'd been fine until he walked in the room. Now, she realized that she was effectively torn in her emotions regarding Mr. Thomas Shelby. She could not have him in her life, but his absence in her life hurt.

* * *

**Idcam: He is lucky, maybe he'll figure it out in the next chapter?**


	13. 13: Rocket's Tail

Chapter thirteen: Rocket's Tail

* * *

"Well, talk about drama on the opening day." Polly states. "Losing a waitress when it's so busy."

"She's got a good head on her shoulders." Arthur states. "She'll be fine."

Thomas says nothing as he watches Kate move Gracefully over towards a fully seated table. She speaks to the teenage girl at the table, who squeals in delight, jumps up and hugs her. Her family looks stunned, but happy. Kate has a brief word with them as the girl hurries towards the kitchen. She shakes hands with the father before turning away.

"What do you think she did?" Arthur asks.

"Looks to me," John states. "like she just hired another waitress. I've heard from Harry that she pays well, so, the girl was a fool not to hang onto that job."

He says nothing again as he watches Kate. She hurries to Lizzie, appears to apologize to her and after picking up a menu, surveys the tightly packed restaurant. He hadn't thought there'd be any business for a restaurant in this area, but clearly, he'd been wrong.

Thomas catches a glint in her eye and realizes Kate has something up her sleeve. Lizzie follows Kate towards a table, one with a reporter. The reporter stands up as Kate introduces him to Lizzie. To Thomas's shock, the reporter actually shakes Lizzie's hand, steps aside to seat her as if she was a grand lady. Lizzie, look as if she's about to start crying because of the simple gesture. Kate walks away from the table, a satisfied smile on her face. Then, she notices him watching her and she turns, avoiding his gaze.

"What did you do to her Thomas?" Polly demands. "I can sense the tension between the two o you."

"Yeah, did you yell at her again?" Arthur asks. "She doesn't normally mind talking to us, but now, she's going out of her way to avoid being near you."

Polly questioned. "What happened between you two?" Thomas exhales, opting to remain silent until he has a drink in his hand. "Did you force her into your bed?"

Thomas glowers at her. "I don't think of her like that."

"Bull." She snaps. "I've been here five minutes and I can see the way you look at her. You think you're in love with that barmaid, but I know better. It's this one your eye keeps going to. So what did you do to her?"

Thomas is silent for a long time before stating. "Kimber wanted her for two hours." Polly stared at him, along with John and Arthur. "Kate agreed to it. Nothing happened though."

Arthur is furious. "You handed her over to Kimber?"

He holds Polly's burning gaze. "She made her choice, I didn't force her."

"You're a fool. Handing the woman you care about over to scum like that."

"I don't care about her!" he snaps, refusing to admit that there may be a strange pull towards her. "Kate just happened to be there, Kimber wanted her and she agreed to it."

"She hated Kimber, but she went because you asked her." John grins at him. "Why do you think she did that?"

It takes all of Thomas's control not to rip that toothpick from John's mouth and stab him with it.

"Maybe you two care about each other more than you think." Polly states quietly. "I'm not a fool."

He decides he needs to get a breath of fresh of air. As he stalks out of the restaurant, Thomas notices the reporter is deeply engaged in conversation with Lizzie, which she appears to be enjoying.

He stomps out of the building and hastily lights a cigarette. He doesn't know what he feels for Kate. He thought of her as a nuisance, but that stupid kiss she didn't remember kept tormenting him. He remembered too much, the way she'd tasted, the way she'd clung to him and the scent of her hair. The one thing that remained imprinted in his mind was how perfectly she'd fit in his hands. But he couldn't approach her.

He was tormented by the look of betrayal on her face after she'd run out of Kimber's place. He felt guilty about how quickly she seemed to forgive him by cleaning his wound. He hadn't spoken to her since, even though he was burning to talk to her, he couldn't bring himself to say a word to her.

"Mr. Shelby?" at the sound of Kate's voice, he turns towards her. She's uneasy, he can see that, but she's not going to back down. "I need your food order to send to the kitchen so you all can receive your food together."

"Not hungry."

* * *

Kate exhales and glances at the menu. She writes the American fried chicken for his order and fills it out to how he might like the sides. She steps inside the restaurant and hands the menu to Abigail, who's awaiting her to hand the order to her. "Here you go."

Abigail scurries back to the kitchen with the order. Kate notices the Shelby family attempting to casually watch her, so, she steps back outside where Thomas is grinding his cigarette out on her porch step.

As he moves to step off the porch, she catches his arm. "Where are you going?"

"My family's irritated with me, so," he glances around. "I'll be back another day."

"You're not going anywhere. Get back here." Thomas lets out a huff and sits on the edge of the railing, avoiding her gaze. She steps towards him. "I told Polly that our arguments aren't any of his concern." His brow rises in amusement. "I'm not sure what it is about you but," she shakes her head as she leans against the railing. "you bring out the worst in me sometimes." He chuckles. "I've yet to make a man who can make me as mad as you."

"The same." He shakes his head. "I could almost strangle you sometimes."

"I've already got where I'd bury your body, should I decide to murder you." The bland ways she says that, causes him to faintly smile. She closes her eyes and leans forward. The smallest touch causes her to open her eyes and look at him. He'd locked his finger with hers. He's looking at her, as if wondering how she feels about him touching her. Kate smiled faintly at him before saying. "If you're trying to apologize to me without saying the actual words…you could at least hold my hand properly."

He almost smiles at her and squeezes her hand. "At this point, I feel I owe you an apology."

"Don't apologize to me because you think I deserve it." she says softly. "Apologize to me because you mean it."

"I do mean it though. I am sorry about that Kate, the whole thing with Kimber."

Kate nods. "And I'm sorry too, for hitting you with my purse. I didn't know you had razor blades attached to your hat."

He laughs. "At this point, you should start calling me by my Christian name."

"Alright then Thomas."

"People call me Tommy."

"I'll call you Thomas." she says with a smile. "Tommy is the name for a boy, you're a man."

"Suit yourself." He looks away from her, staring up at the sky.

"Why do we fight like this?" Kate asks with a sigh. "You've no claim to me and I have no claim to you. Yet we fight as if-

Words fail her for a moment, but Thomas finds them. "As if…we mean something to each other?"

Kate flushes slightly, but she nods. "Yes."

He shrugs and avoids her gaze. "I don't know."

"Me neither." She crosses her arms. "I disapprove of a lot of things you do such as passing me off to Kimber, the way you rule this place. However, I do admire your loyalty to your family; you do have your honorable moments. On occasion, you can be kind and gentle, I've seen it." he glances at her. "I'm really hoping things work out with Grace. I saw you smiling while you were dancing with her at the club." That memory tormented her. He looked so happy and for some reason, it had made her only too aware that she had no one in her life to hold her. "That's the only time I've seen you smile. It was nice to see."

"Why," he turns towards her and looks down at her. "are you so concerned for me, Kate? You're always jumping into things with me that don't involve you. Why?"

"I don't know, I guess…it's because I pulled a bullet out of you in France." She explained feebly. "I guess, there's an unexplainable bond there. You have a bond with the men you fought with; I have a bond with the men I saved. I don't know many of them." She holds his gaze. "And…it's I know the loneliness you have, I see it in your eyes and I know it matches the loneliness in my soul. I guess, that's why I keep hoping things go well with you and Grace." He takes a step towards her, but she doesn't back down. "You survived a war and you're fighting another one here. If there's ever a man who needs and deserves love, it's you."

Thomas studies her face carefully. "I don't…know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything." Kate states. "You don't owe me anything. We're just friends."

"Kate, you just built me up far higher than anything I deserve." Thomas exhales. "Someday…some very lucky man is going to have you as his wife." she blushes as she rolls her eyes. "I mean it, you're good and caring. I've never met anyone like you. You'll find someone to make you smile again."

She smiles sadly. "Thank you but…I don't think I'll ever fall in love again."

"You will." Thomas reaches out and gently strokes her cheek with his thumb. "You're too comely to stay along for long. And when you do, that lucky man is going to have a woman who'll love him far more than he can ever imagine."

Kate inhales deeply. "Thank you."

For a moment, they just stand there looking at each other. Kate inhales, deeply as Thomas studies her closely, his blue eyes threatening to keep her rooted to the floor forever. Thomas shifts towards her and for a moment Kate thinks he's going to kiss her. That thought doesn't scare her, it's the realization that she's actually curious about what it would be like to kiss him.

"You should go back in." Kate steps away from him. "Your food's probably arrived by now and your family's waiting."

"Yeah." He clears his throat. "Come on, I'll take you back inside."

"We should go in separately." Kate crosses her arms across her waist. "Don't want people talking about us."

He nods as he turns on his heel and heads back inside the restaurant. He doesn't say a word to her and for a moment, Kate thinks that he's angry with her again.

Kate exhales as she looks upwards at the black sky, very few stars are visible. There's a weird tension in the air tonight and she doesn't like it. She'd wanted Thomas to kiss and while she was relieved that he hadn't, there was a strange ache inside her that made her fear he'd become the only one to make it go away.

But she wouldn't allow that. She wouldn't allow herself to fall in love with a man like Thomas Shelby. As she entered back into the restaurant, their eyes met for a moment causing her heart to stir in her chest. One thing became shockingly clear to her and it frightened her.

She had feelings for Thomas Shelby and she had no idea when or where they had come from.

* * *

**Idcam: Polly is going to like her in this one. Thomas will find out about it, but not until chapter 16. (There will be 37 chapters to this story.) Chapter 19 is the one everyone's waiting for.**


	14. 14: Kite

Chapter Fourteen: Kite

* * *

_One week later,_

* * *

Kate has finally made enough of a profit to pay Abigail to take over as a manager for the restaurant. She is a bright girl, good with the books and always has a solution to every problem. Christopher had been her childhood sweetheart and now that they were working together, it was becoming obvious that they had feelings for each other. Kate did allow workers to court, as long as they had their parent's approval and kept their relationship professional at work.

In spite of Betsy's threat, the business had exploded. They were busy all around the clock and Kate was starting to find it exhausting. Christopher had suggested raising the prices a little bit, to slow people down. She did as he suggested, but it hadn't done that. People still kept coming. The Shelby brothers, regularly ordered food to be delivered to their illegal betting shop. John, ordered dinner for him and his children a few times a week and Kate always gave him a discount.

This morning, she tapped on the door of John's residence on Watery Lane. He had sent a message requesting that she show up, saying only he'd needed her support for an issue. Intrigued, Kate had agreed.

"What are you doing here?"

Kate spun around at the sound of Thomas's voice right behind her. She exhales, trying to gain control over her rapidly beating heart. "I don't know. John asked me come over."

Thomas frowns as he reaches past her for the doorknob. "He called us together for a family meeting."

Kate blinks. "Family meeting? But I'm not family." She didn't like the sound of this.

"I know." he states. "You'll be the first non-family member invited."

The blood drains from Kate's face. "Dear God."

"No worries Kate," he says teasingly as opens the door and lets her in to the house. "he's not gonna propose to you."

"How do you know that?" she hisses as she steps inside. "He's been talking about wanting a mother for his children. And he comes over to restaurant more frequently than you and Arthur!"

Thomas is silent for a moment as he closes the door. "Because, if he does," Thomas's voice almost sounds threatening as he walks down the hall. "I'll break his nose."

Kate stares at him, unsure how to interpret that remark or his attitude. She decides to ignore it and follow Thomas to the dining room where everyone's waiting for them. Polly's brow arches as she sees her walk into the room. "What's this?"

"I am sorry," Kate says uncomfortably. "I had no idea this was a family meeting. John invited me."

"Well," Polly says with a faint smile. "we'll make an exception this once."

"John," Kate moves to sit down at the table, but Thomas grips her elbow and leads her to stand beside him at the counter. She frowns slightly at this gesture. "there's only one man guarding the house, what's troubling you?"

John clears his throat and addresses Polly first. "Polly, you know what it's been like since Martha died."

"God takes the best first." Polly says assuringly.

"The truth is… my kids have been running bloody rings around me." the sadness in John's voice tears at her, knowing that kind of loss herself. "Running barefoot with the dogs till all hours."

"Pol, give him ten bob for some new shoes." Thomas says dryly. "Is that it John?" unable to stop herself, Kate smacks his arm, causing him to glower at her. "Don't do that again."

"Thank you Kate." Polly says tersely. "Tommy, maybe we'd be better to do this without you?"

"Now, what's your point John?" he asks.

"What the kids need is a mother." John inhales. "So, that's why I'm getting married."

Kate glances at Thomas, his blue eyes are slightly narrowed, as if her daft suggestion at the doorway this morning suddenly makes sense. "Does this poor girl know that you're gonna marry her," Polly inquires. She appears to have already picked up on Kate's nervousness and Thomas's defensive stance. "or are you just gonna spring it on her all of a sudden?"

Kate inhales sharply, squeezing her hands together. Praying that John isn't about to propose to her in front of his whole family.

"I've already proposed." John's words cause her to relax and return to breathing normally. "And she said yes."

"I think there's a shell about to land and go bang." Thomas says, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"It's… Lizzie Stark."

Kate blinks in surprise as almost the entire Shelby family erupts into laughter. "John," Polly struggles to discuss this as civilly as possible. "Lizzie Stark' a strong woman and I'm sure she provides a fine service for her customers-

"I won't hear the word." John says tightly, the anger apparent in his voice. "Understand? Do not use the word."

"What word is that John?" Thomas asks, purposefully baiting him.

John won't even turn to acknowledge Thomas. "You know what the word is."

"Everyone bloody knows." Arthur crows.

"Everybody can go to hell." John snaps.

"Whore?" Thomas asks. "That word? Or prostitute? How about that one?"

"Alright, I want it know if anyone calls her a whore again, I will push the barrel of my revolver down their throats and blow the words back down into their holes." Kate's mouth drops open in shock at those words.

"Oi." Arthur says. "We have a lady here John."

"Men and their cocks never cease to amaze me." Polly's words cause Kate to stare at her in surprise. This family clearly said everything that was on their mind! "John, Lizzie stark never did a day's work vertical."

"She's changed, alright. People change." John states as he stands up. "Like with religion!"

"Oh, Lizzie Starks got religion, eh?" Arthur teases.

"No, no, she doesn't have religion but well she loves me." Kate frowns slightly as John approaches Thomas. A few things start to come together and Kate starts to see that this marriage between Lizzie and John would be a disaster. "Now Tommy, I won't do it without your blessing."

Thomas chooses that moment to address her. "Kate, John brought you in here for support. What's your opinion to this whole thing?"

Kate shakes her head. "I can't, I'm not family and-

"Just speak your peace." He says. "Before your mouth starts bleeding from you trying not to say whatever it is you want to say."

Kate stares at him before exhaling deeply. "Alright, John, I do support that you have the right to marry whoever you love." He grins and everyone glowers at her. "However, unlike with Ada and Freddie, I don't support this marriage."

Thomas smirks slightly as John turns to her. "What?"

"Ada and Freddie belong together; I don't see this with you and Lizzie. I think I, like the rest of your family didn't see this thing coming!" Thomas smirks, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. "Like, you two don't even eat at the same table when you're in the restaurant together! Not ideal for an engaged couple." She inhales before stating calmly. "You're also looking for a wife who'd also be a good mother for your children. In this case John, when your daughters becomes old enough to start seeing boys, are they going to respect Lizzie's advice because of her previous profession? From what I know, everyone, including the children are aware of what Lizzie does." John's face stills. "Are you willing to completely bury Lizzie's past behind her, or will it rise during an argument between the two of you in the future? How are you going to handle previous clients talking to her when you can't take your own family's thoughts? Are the children going to be exposed to anything?"

"Well," Polly tacks on. "she's already pointed out several very valid things; we should bring her in here to family meetings more often." Polly shoots her a smile. "It helps to have a second woman's opinion against these men."

"She's not even been married." John tacks on. "Her opinion isn't worth that much."

"Yet," Thomas states pointedly. "you felt she knew enough to bring her into this meeting."

For a long time, everyone is silent. Kate adds. "Before I go, I'd also like to state that the main reason I don't think Lizzie should marry you is because, I believe that she's in love with someone else." All heads turn to look at her as she confesses. "Fredrick."

John's eyes narrow. "Who the hell is this Fredrick?"

Kate's silent for a moment before saying "The man who comes in and joins her at the table when she's having lunch and they wind up talking for hours. He always pays for her meal and pays me to send her a dinner to her place on occasion." She shakes her head. "It all makes sense now."

"What does?" Polly inquires.

"I asked him if he wanted to court her, he said yes but there were complications that prevented him from doing so. _You're _the complication John."

"Does he know what she is?" John asks.

Kate nods. "Yes, and he doesn't care."

"Lizzie ain't said anything about him to me."

"I think…she's afraid to reject you and she's going to marry you out of obligation to protect the man she really loves. You are a Shelby after all and…let's just say no one wants to ruffle any feathers." Kate turns to Thomas. "Fredrick is a friend of mine, now, I don't want-

"I know, I know. No violence." He turns to John. "If what Kate says is true, you should let Lizzie go and see what happens. If there's nothing there…you've got nothing to worry about."

"I don't think you truly love her John. You're just looking for someone to fill a hole in your life and for now…Lizzie is the closest thing."

"Tell me," Polly inquires. "how did an intelligent lady like you wind up in this hellhole of Birmingham?"

Kate's silent for a moment. "I just happened to run into Thomas's stable during a rain storm."

"Well, you picked a good spot to run to." Polly shoots all of them a glance. "If any of you three men had any sense," she shoots a long look at Thomas. "one of you would make her fall in love with you marry her."

Kate laughs in embarrassment and shifts uncomfortably. "I'm terribly flattered, but I'm not the marrying kind."

"The ring you're wearing around your neck, says you were at one time." Kate exhales as she touches the ring. "What happened to the man? If you don't mind my asking."

Thomas shakes his head. "She does mind."

"She can answer for herself Thomas." Polly looks at her, waiting for an answer.

Kate was silent for a bit before speaking. "He was shot on our wedding day."

Everyone, except for Thomas reacted to those words. "What?" Polly was shocked. "On purpose?"

"In the middle of the vows." She rubbed her finger against an invisible stain on her sleeve. "Never found out who did it, though." Kate clears her throat. "I've got to get back to the restaurant."

"Of course." Polly stands up and gives her a hug, surprising her. "You hang in there." she says softly in her ear. "The pain's almost gone now."

Kate returns the hug, holding onto Polly a little tighter than she should since she wasn't family. "Thank you."

At that moment, Finn runs in the room. "We've been done over!" Everyone responds by running quickly out of the room.

"Can I use the phone?" she shouts after them.

"Yes!" Polly shouts over her shoulder.

Kate picks up her phone and dials the pub. Harry picks up. _Hullo?_

"Harry? I need you to go next door and have Abigail run my medical bag down to the Shelby house. There's been an accident." Kate hangs up abruptly and hurriedly follows them. She knows she is running into danger, but after speaking her piece in a family meeting, she knew she had to be on hand for what was coming.

* * *

**Idcam: If she remembered, she'd certainly understand where her feelings suddenly came from! Yes, that's what 19 will be.**


	15. 15: Kashka from Baghdad

Chapter Fifteen: Kashka from Baghdad

* * *

The house and betting room is a mess. Chairs, desks and papers are strewn everywhere and Scudboat had been beaten badly. He lets out a groan as Kate carefully cleans his injuries. "The good news is that you won't need stitches. However, you will need to ice your face; it'll keep the swelling down."

He shrugs. "Small problem. The Lee bastards." He hastily corrects himself. "Sorry miss."

She merely smiles. "Thank you."

"How'd a nice lady like you get mixed up with these Shelby boys, eh?" he asks with a smile.

Kate risks as glance towards Thomas, he's picking something up from the table. "Believe me, I'm still wondering that myself." Kate freezes as she watches Thomas. She knows that body language anywhere, something is wrong and everyone's in danger. "What is it Thomas?" she asks, her tone causing everyone to look to her before looking at him.

"They left these." Thomas said, holding up a pair of wire cutters.

Those words cause the blood to drain out of her face. John and Arthur figure it out instantly and they freeze. "Wire cutters?" Polly asks with a frown. "Why would they leave wire cutters?"

"Nobody move." Arthur orders, causing everyone to still.

"I think our friends are playing the game." Thomas says quietly.

"What game?" Polly asks as she moves towards another room.

"Pol," Thomas orders. "don't touch anything."

"Grenade?" Kate asks softly, not daring to breathe heavily. "Is that what you're thinking?"

He nods. "Erasmus Lee was in France. When we gave up ground to the Germans, we'd leave behind booby traps set up with wires. Then we'd leave wire cutters, its part of the joke."

"Somewhere in here," John says hoarsely. "there's a hand grenade."

"Holy Jesus." Polly breathes.

"Attached to a wire." Thomas states. "Don't move any chairs or open any doors."

"I don't suppose, there's a flashlight in here?" she inquires. "The light would reflect off the wires."

"I got one." John says.

"Go easy John boy." Arthur says as John moves towards the door.

There's a few more tense moment before Thomas says. "Boys no, there's nothing here." Kate frowns and as she studies Thomas's body language. He's leaning on a chair and even though she can't see his face, she can sense his thoughts spinning around. "If it was in here it'd have blown by now." Everyone exhales nervously. "It was my name on the bullet Erasmus sent. He set up a trap alright, but he set it up just for me."

"Thomas?" he turns towards her. "Your car, maybe?"

Thomas's blue eyes widen and he bolts for the door. Kate picks up her long blue skirts and runs after him, bumping into Abigail. She pauses to grab it. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Abigail stammers as she watches Kate run after Thomas.

"Kate!" he shouts without looking over his shoulder. "Back to the house!"

"Not until the grenade is discharged and I know no one is in need of medical assistance!" she shouts back.

"It's not safe!"

"Well," she inhales as she nearly trips on her skirt. "it's too bad we're both used to running towards danger!"

The garage comes in sight and Thomas runs around the corner and freezes, causing her to nearly plow into him. "Finn?" Kate peers around his shoulder and she almost stops breathing as she sees Finn inside Thomas's car. Thomas approaches the car slowly. "Finn, stay exactly where you are."

"I was pretending I was you." he says with a smile.

"Which door did you open to come in Finn?" Thomas asks.

"I didn't I climbed in." the innocence in the child's voice seems to mocking them in this tension filled scenario.

Kate glances at him and moves to approach the other side, but Thomas grabs her wrist. "Don't move Kate." She swallows and nods. "I want you to climb out exactly the same way you climbed in." for some reason, Finn decides to do the exact opposite of what Thomas asks

No, no Finn!" Thomas shouts.

Kate hears the clatter and ducks to look for the grenade. It lands at Thomas's feet! Kate gasps as he grabs it and shouts. "GRENADE!"

Panic erupts in the street as Thomas throws the grenade. Kate covers her ears as it explodes, sending rock everywhere! Her heart pounds in her chest as she grabs her bag and hurries out into the street. "Is everyone alright?" Kate calls. "Does anyone need medical assistance?"

"Here!" one man shouts, clutching his eye. Kate hurries towards him. "Something in my eye!"

Kate removes his hand and winces at the sight of the gravel imbedded in his face. "Ok," she leads him back towards the garage, near the water pump for the horse. Kate tears a bit of her skirts as she pumps water on it. She then opens his eye and uses the cloth to tease out the three gravel pieces in the corner of his eye. "close your eye and let me know if I got it out."

The man does as she asks and he grins. "Thank you. You got it."

She smiles. "Hold on and let me help you with your face."

"Thomas is bleeding." Finn says, causing her to spin around as Thomas walks by holding his young brother.

"Wait, a minute. Thomas, let me see." She reaches up and wipes the blood on his cheek. He jerks his head away. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine."

"Thomas, will you just-

He just walks away from her, causing her to exhale deeply. She's almost tempted to go after him, but decides against it. _Let him go. _She tells herself mentally. _You've no claim on him. _

"Sorry about that miss, if it was any man other than Shelby," he says gently. "I'd have said something."

"It's alright." she exhales and reaches into her kit to pull out some tweezers to carefully extract the larger rocks. The smaller ones simply brush off. "There you go, as good as new."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. This one's on me."

"Thank you!"

She smiles at him as she picks up her bag and for a moment she's tempted to go back to the Shelby's house. After a few moments of debating she decides to head back towards the restaurant. _Remember? You're distancing yourself from the Shelby family. _She nods. It's probably just a small cut anyway. But he still didn't need to push her away like that. _What if there's glass or something in there from the grenade explosion?_

"I need a new project." Kate mutters. "I wonder if there are anymore buildings for sale and if so, what can I do with them?"

* * *

**Idcam: Which is why these two are getting along well. Poor Thomas, Kate's pushing Grace at him and Polly's pushing Kate at him! **


	16. 16: Violin

Chapter sixteen; Violin

* * *

"That's my boy." Kate murmurs as she presses a kiss to the horse's black nose.

"That's Monaghan Boy." She turns around to see Thomas standing there in the stable entryway. His expression is somewhat wary. "He doesn't like anyone to touch him."

"Similar to his owner, I see." She says, trying to keep the pointed tone out of her voice.

"What are you doing down here?" he asks. "I thought you were right behind me earlier. Polly made me go out and look for you."

"Sorry about that." Kate shakes her head as she ducks under the rope. Monaghan snorts at her and Thomas grabs her elbow. She reaches up and scratches Monaghan behind his ears. "Well, as you said you were fine. So, I didn't see the point of insisting that you let me check it."

"That's a first."

She chuckles and turns back to Monaghan. "He's a beautiful horse Thomas. And if answer to you earlier question; I often come and sit in here. It's a good place to think and I do enjoy horses."

"I always wanted to work with horses, before the war." He reaches for her arm and pulls her towards him.

"Will you stop pulling on me?"

"Kate, Monaghan doesn't like strangers in his stall. You're making me nervous just being in there."

"You could have just said so." She snorts as she ducks under the rope. "Besides, he's a sweetheart. Do you really think this is my first time petting him?"

His brow arches for a moment before stating. "We've got our first legal racetrack pitch today."

"Congratulations." She says simply.

"But you don't care." He says.

"No, I'm sorry, I really don't."

"Why?" she ignores him and turns to walk away. "Sit down."

She shakes her head. "It's late, I should be going back."

"Just sit down." He orders sharply. "It's late and I'll have to walk you back anyway."

"Sorry to be such a chore." Kate stares at him and he stares back. After debating for a moment, Kate decides to sit beside him in the pile of hay. She exhales and leans back in the hay, ignoring the fact that she'll probably have hay all in her hair and on her dress.

"Look Kate," he exhales. "you're washed up in a place you don't belong, for whatever reason." Kate inhales as she blinks and looks away. "All I know about you is that your name is Kate, you're a nurse who pulled a bullet out of me in France and you've managed to nearly make the whole of Birmingham fall in love with you, my family included."

She nods. "And?"

"I want to know more."

"Like what? And why?"

"Well, you've managed to weasel your way into family meetings and I still know nothing about you. I know you're also running from a past that hurt you." he lies on his side and studies her face, for a moment. "What's your last name?" she bites her lip. "Are you ever going to tell me?"

She's silent before saying. "I don't want to."

"Why's that?"

"Because every time people find out, they change." She looks up at him. "I don't want things to change. I don't want people to look at me differently."

"I won't tell anyone." he assures her. "I give you my word; I'll keep to myself until you're ready for everyone."

Kate bites her lip, debating for a moment before stating. "My full name is Katherine Elaine Kovach." No reaction from him. "My father is Gilbert Kovach."

Thomas merely nods. "I see."

"You see? Is that all you're going to say?" he chuckles slightly at her reaction. Frankly, she can't tell if it's because he already knows or he has no idea who her father is. "Or are you thinking about what a pretty valuable asset I am? Maybe I'd be a good hostage."

He rolls his eyes. "I'm thinking nothing of the sort."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"About what Kimber would have done had he known you were the daughter of the biggest gangster in England and Ireland."

She's silent before stating. "Kimber does know. How else do you think I got out of his place unviolated? I told him father had me investigating you and if he interfered with my mission, I'd tell my father that he raped me."

Thomas's brow arches. "And no man wants your father coming after him, especially after an accusation like that."

"Truth to be told, my father really couldn't care less about what happens to me." She shakes her head and flops back onto the hay. "I grew up with a man who, was into all sorts of illegal activities. You name it and my father did it, he even used me when I was a child to get into a building to kill everyone inside!" She sighs. "So, I don't want to get involved in illegal activities, now that I'm finally free, I don't want to get sucked back into the very thing that I ran away from."

"I see."

"I do like your family though, nothing like mine." She says. "Everyone's so nice."

"Including me?"

Kate laughs. "You have your moments, I'll admit it." she coughs and clears her throat. "How's John doing? Did he decide about his marriage to Lizzie?"

"No idea." He shrugs and looks away; she barely catches the hint of guilt in his eyes.

She studies his face for a moment before asking. "You've been seeing Lizzie, haven't you?"

Thomas's head whips towards her. "Did she tell you that?"

"No. The look on your face did earlier today made me suspicious. The look right now, confirmed it... I'm not judging, you. I just happen to know when a man's see what you've seen, you go looking for comfort wherever."

Thomas blinks in surprise. "And how does a lady like you know about such things?"

"I was a nurse, there isn't really much I don't know. Harry told me when I arrived here that you've not wanted or been with anyone since France."

That causes Thomas to laugh. "Really?"

"Yes. Lizzie appeared to be your type."

"Not my type just…available." He studies her carefully. "She hasn't serviced me for months." Kate bobs her head. "Does nothing ever faze you?"

"Like what?"

"I mean, we're talking about illegal dealings and prostitutes here," Kate laughs lightly. "not quire the conversation for a lady of your standing."

"I'm not that much of a lady Thomas; after all, a lady wouldn't be over in a field hospital, or driving an ambulance."

Thomas shakes his head. "Still can't believe you did that." Kate laughs as she rubs her arms. "Cold?"

"A little bit." Thomas pulls off his coat and drapes it around her shoulders. "Thank you." He scoots closer towards her, draping an arm around her shoulders, causing her to inhale sharply at his closeness.

"So," he grips her shoulder firmly. "do you have any other siblings, apart from your brother?"

"No." she says hoarsely. "I don't."

He smirks down at her. "You've gone all croaky Kate."

"Well," she glances at his arm. "this isn't exactly proper."

He laughs. "I'm keeping you warm, not seducing you." she flushes as she shifts slightly. "Here." He sits up, pulling her up with him, only to bring her back down into the hay. His arm is under her head and he tugs her towards him, so she's lying on her side, while he's on his back. "Better?"

_Not really. _"I guess."

"It's perfectly harmless Kate. I spent many a pleasant conversation with a lass in the hay."

"Really?" She chuckles. "Things are very different down here. I got in trouble for holding Emmet's hand when we were on a walk in the park!" Thomas snort as she laughs lightly. The atmosphere is almost too relaxed and light between them. "I hope Grace enjoys horses, otherwise, you'll have to find another spot than a haystack."

He frowns. "Why should it matter to Grace?"

"Well, you two are courting." Thomas doesn't respond, he just keeps looking up at the ceiling. "Hopefully, she won't mind us having one discussion in the hay."

"Why," he turns towards her. "do you always bring Grace up?"

"Well, she is your girl Thomas." she points out. "Why wouldn't I bring her up?"

"Grace isn't my girl." Thomas says firmly.

She frowns. "Well, you've been a bit more chipper, so it's either a new girl or a new horse that's caught your fancy." He says nothing. "If it isn't Grace, then who is it?"

"Oh God," Thomas rubs the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. "you really have no f**king clue."

"Watch your language, and no, I don't." Kate frowns. "I could say Lizzie Stark," Thomas lets out a groan. "but you've not seen her for months. It must be someone I haven't met yet." Thomas suddenly rolls on top of her, causing her to let out a surprised shriek. "What are you-

And that's when Thomas kisses her deeply on the mouth. The moment his mouth covered hers, a thousand thoughts hit her at once and each one of them terrified her. Kate let out a whimper and he broke the kiss. Kate stared up at him, her heart pounding in her chest as he stared down at her, exhaling deeply.

"It's you Kate."

Kate stares up at him, panic welling up inside her chest. "No." she shakes her head in panicked disbelief. "No, it can't be."

"Kate-

"No!" Kate jumps up from the hay and runs out of the barn.

"Kate!" Thomas calls from behind her. "Wait a minute!"

She doesn't stop and she doesn't look behind her. She can hear him behind her, but something causes him to pause for a moment, giving her a head start. She zigs and zags through a few streets until she's certain that she's lost him. Kate inhales sharply as she leans against a brick wall, tears run down her cheeks.

She can't understand why she's scared to death at his attentions towards her. If she dares to surrender to him, will she be hurt as badly as she'd been by Emmet's death? Thomas was in the same risky line of work as her father. She can't love anyone like that, she refused to do so.

In that moment, Kate made up her mind. Once she got back, she'd pack up her stuff and get out. She has feelings for him, but she needs to get out of Birmingham before those feelings become concrete. Every time she winds up caring for someone, they get hurt and she doesn't want him to get hurt. She doesn't want to feel that kind of pain when you lose someone ever again.

* * *

**Idcam: Well, Thomas finally did something, but he could have given her a warning first!**


	17. 17: Never be mine

Chapter seventeen: Never be mine

* * *

Kate pushes the door to her restaurant open with an exhale. She had made it there undetected from Thomas. Hopefully, he decides not to pursue her tonight. Kate looks around her restaurant, unsure how she's going to leave all of this behind. She'd grown attached to so many people down here.

Her door opens behind her and she whips around to see two men entering the restaurant. She exhales in relief to know that it's not Thomas. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but, I'm closed for tonight."

"Did you hear…that Lizzie Stark," one of the men asks her. "quit the business?"

"Well, no, I didn't but good for her." Kate's now growing slightly suspicious to their intentions. "This is my concern, how?"

"Because you introduced her to that reporter she's gonna marry." Kate's heart soars at that news. She was right! "Now, there ain't any good whores around here."

Kate comes off her high as she realizes that both of these men have a grievance against her. It was in that moment that Kate realizes that she'd left her purse, which had her gun, in the hay next to Thomas Shelby. Her next option was getting behind the counter; she had a gun next to the register."Again, that's not my fault gentlemen." Or, maybe she should get to the adjoining window and call for help in the pub. Kate glances at the clock, it's almost closing time, but she can tell from the singing next door that the pub is full.

"But it is." Kate turns to address that man as the second man lunges for her until one of the men grabbed her. Kate screams and swings at him. "So now…you're gonna take her place." Kate let out a scream and the man covered her mouth with his hand. "Looks like you already had a tussle with someone in the hay!"

"Shelby ain't gonna like this." The one man says as he holds firmly onto her shoulders.

"His girl is the blonde. This one," the man grabbed the front of her blouse and ripped it open, sending buttons flying. Kate screamed against the man's hand. "he couldn't care less about."

Those words, she didn't know why they hurt, they did hurt her. Kate bit his hand, causing him to let out a shout in pain. "Get off me!" she screamed as he backhanded her, hard.

"Hold onto her!" the first man ordered as he grabbed her and slammed her backwards onto the nearest table. Kate heard glasses breaking beneath her and felt a fork stab her in the back. The second man secured her arms as the first man got on top of her. Kate gasped for air, desperate to get free. "Don't worry; we'll pay you just as we paid Lizzie." As he reached for her skirts, she managed to get one hand free and punch him hard in the ribs, causing him to let out a grunt of pain

"Hey!" the angry male voice caused both men to instantly release her. "Get the f**k off her!"

"Run!" One of the men shouted. Kate rolled onto her side as the men bolted for the back door. A gun is fired, causing her to duck. A few more shots are fired from her rescuer, but she can't see if the shots hit the men or not. She inhaled deeply as she wipes her mouth, which is bleeding.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to scream and bolt upright. "Kate." She whirled around as she realized that Thomas Shelby was her rescuer. "It's alright, I've got you."

In spite of that kiss in the barn, Kate was glad to see him! Thomas wrapped his arms around her shoulders after holstering his gun. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "Not that I'm upset to see you, quite the opposite in fact!"

"You left your purse and hat behind. I saw your purse had your gun and key, I didn't like the idea of you not having a gun on you at night." After a few moments, he pulled away from her. "Come, I'll take you home with me."

As tempting as that sounds, she shakes her head. "This is my home."

"You're not staying here alone tonight. Polly would have my hide."

"I'll be fine; I'm letting anyone run me out of my place." Kate hopped off the table, frowning at the cool air on her chest. She gasped in embarrassment as she realized her chest was exposed. Kate spun around, presenting her back to him as she tried to figure out how to cover herself.

"Here." Thomas took a step towards her, extending his coat. She glanced at him; he'd respectfully averted his eyes.

"Thank you." she cleared her throat. "Let me change my blouse and I'll bring your coat back." Thomas merely nods at her, she can sense that he's furious and attempting to keep his emotions under control for her sake. In spite of the harrowing experience, Kate finds herself faintly smiling as she walks up the stairs. Maybe, it's because for the first time in a long time, someone actually cares about her.

* * *

Thomas's blood is boiling as he goes to the kitchen where the men vanished. The door is wide open, so he knows they ran out. He knew who they were and they were going to pay for this. His heart pounds in his chest as he reflects back on how he almost didn't bring Kate her purse and hat. Even then, if he'd been a minute later…he'd shuddered to think about what Kate might have had to endure. No one next door had heard a thing, what with all the singing and racket going on.

He locks the door and makes a point of checking all of the windows in case they decide to circle back and try again. After completely securing the back, he moved to lock all the front windows.

"What are you doing?" he looks up to see Kate coming down the stairs, a brush in one hand and his coat in another.

"Locking up." he states as he steps towards her. Her hair is down and it's longer than he suspected, comes down to her waist. It's not the fashion, but it suits her. "Since you won't come home with me, I figure I can at least make sure you're safe."

"Thank you." Kate hands him back his coat and goes to sit on the corner of a table. She makes a face as she starts pulling hay out of her hair. He reaches for a long stick of hay, causing her to shy for a second, until she realizes that he's pulling out the hay. "Thank you."

Thomas drops his hand, mentally kicking himself because of course; Kate wouldn't want anyone touching her after what had just happened to her. He clears his throat. "Did those two says anything to you?"

"Yes." Apparently," she continues brushing her hair. "Lizzie stark quit the business." His brow arches in surprise. "Apparently, the whole this my fault, so, I should take her place."

"That's just stupid thinking!" rage, again boils up inside of him. "What made them think I'd allow anyone to lay a hand on you?"

"Because not Thomas Shelby's girl," he frowns at that statement. "so I'm fair game. At least, that's what the one said."

"Grace isn't my girl."

She chuckles lightly. "That's not what they're saying in the pub Thomas."

"And you honestly believe that?"

"I'm not your girl, so," she licks her lips nervously. "Why should it matter to me?"

He steps towards her. "Kate…I just kissed you in the barn." She shifts back a little on the table and he exhales. "Since you've just been attacked, I'll talk to you tomorrow when you can safely comprehend what it is I'm saying to you. Alright?" Kate bobs her head. "Lock the door behind me." he can hear her hopping off the table and trailing after him as he heads towards the door. He opens the door and steps out onto the porch. "Goodnight Kate."

She smiles shyly at him, her green eyes don't show any fright towards him. "Goodnight Thomas."

With that, he leans forward and kisses her lightly on the forehead. Kate trembles slightly, but she doesn't fight or push him away. He opts not to say anything to her; he just turns and heads towards the pub. There are a few things he needs to take care of first and there are two men he needs to seriously injure tonight.

* * *

**Angeo029: I know, I was getting frustrated with them.**

**Idcam: It's going to be so funny when he tells her that she made the move on him first. Well, someone did stop her, but not in the way she'd intended, luckily Thomas decided to return her purse! **


	18. 18: Hounds of love

Chapter eighteen: Hounds of love

* * *

"You can't be up here!" Kate sets down the icepack and goes towards her door at the sounds of Abigail shouting. "Mr. Shelby!"

A bang on the door follows Thomas's voice. "Kate?"

Kate smirks and opens the door. "It's alright Abigail." Thomas stares down at her, his blue eyes closely examining her face. "Mr. Shelby doesn't really listen to people."

Thomas takes her chin gently and turns it so he can see her face. Abigail gasps in shock. "Oh my word, miss Kate! What happened?"

"I'm alright." she smiles as Thomas continues to examine her face. "Mr. Shelby saved me before I had any real damage done to me."

"I want someone on your staff to stay here until she locks up every night." Thomas turns to Abigail. "Last night she was lucky I happened to be in the area."

"Thomas, I am fine."

"You can be on your way now." Thomas says to Abigail, who shoots him a dark look.

Kate nods at her. "It's alright. I'll see you downstairs later."

Abigail nods her head and moves down the stairs. Thomas leans against the doorframe. "Well, I think that thanks to you and your attitude, people aren't as scared of me anymore."

Kate laughs. "You're really not as scary as you seem." He rolls his eyes at her. "Do you know what Christopher told me this morning when I let him in?" Thomas keeps a straight face. "That there were 4 men guarding the front and back of the restaurant."

"So? Did you really think after what happened I was going to leave you unprotected?"

"That was sweet of you, but unnecessary."

"Kate," he lowers his voice. "when two men break into your house and physically threaten you, I'm not comfortable leaving you alone."

"I'm fen." He looks as her skeptically. "I'm fine, nothing happened, outside of a bruised face. At least my nose isn't broken." She studies his face before asking. "What happened to those two men last night? And please say you didn't kill them."

"I didn't kill them."

Kate frowns. "Really?"

"You told me to say I didn't." Kate lets out a groan. "I didn't kill them, just…beat them pretty close to it. As I said before...no one touches you." He studies her face closely. "Tell me, how long will it take you to get dressed up and ready to go to a wedding?"

Kate stares at him in shock. "A wedding?" he nods. "I'm going to a wedding? Whose?"

He smirks at her. "You'll see."

"Surely not yours?" she asks as he turns and heads down the hall towards the stairs.

"Not unless, you're the one wearing white." Kate's mouth drops open in shock at his outrageous statement. "Ada and Polly will be along in an hour or two to pick you up."

"Wait a minute! Why am I going to a wedding?"

"You'll see when you get there!"

Kate groans and turns to go back into her room. That man was growing more infuriating by the day. She went to her bedroom and studied her reflection in the mirror. Her face was sporting bruises and her lip was cracked. She exhaled deeply. It was going to take her a good hour to get her face looking decent.

* * *

After adjusting her rose colored hat one more time, Kate comes down the stairs. Her makeup is perfect, hiding every bruise on her face. She heads to the kitchen. "Christopher, I'm off to a wedding. So, you and Abigail are in charge."

"Right. You off with Mr. Shelby?"

"He invited me to a wedding, but I have no idea who the bride and groom are."

"Maybe you're the bride." He teases, causing everyone in the kitchen to chuckle.

"Very funny." Kate smirks. "However, Mr. Shelby and I are not in a relationship."

"That's right," Abigail states from her spot in the corner where she's checking on a plate. "my father says that if anyone's going to marry him, it'll be that barmaid Grace." Kate is barely able to keep a straight face. "Says they're always chatting at night and he walks her home."

"There you go!" Kate says with a smile, even though Abigail's words are somewhat upsetting. "See?"

Christopher shakes his head. "He doesn't look at Grace, the way he looks at you Kate. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain that you're the one he wants."

"Are you saying Abigail, has half a brain then?" those words immediately cause Abigail to glower at Christopher.

"Kate?" she steps out of the kitchen to see Polly and a pregnant Ada waiting for her.

Kate approaches with a smile. "Hello there. How are you doing Ada?"

"Alright." she says with a smile. "Baby's due soon."

Kate smiles at her. "That's good. You must be getting anxious to hold them."

Ada nods. "Yeah."

"Well, shall we be going?" Polly inquires. "It's a short walk, but we don't want to be late for John's wedding."

Kate stares as she follows behind Polly and Ada. "John's getting married? Who to?"

"Don't know actually." Polly opens the front door for Ada. "We've never met the girl before."

Kate shakes her head. "I do not understand this."

"You will." Ada says. "You see, Thomas made a deal with the Lee family to put an end to the feuding by offering John up as a groom for some girl in the family."

Kate's eyes bulged in shock. "He did what?!" she turns to Polly. "He actually did that to John!?"

"Tommy assures me the girl is pretty."

"That doesn't matter." Kate exhales. "Poor John, getting stuck in an arranged marriage!"

"Should have married him when you had the chance." Ada states, earning a glower from Kate.

"Thomas wouldn't have allowed it." Polly says with a smile. "Can you imagine him allowing John to propose to his girl?"

"I'm not Thomas's girl." Kate says defensively.

Her words cause Polly to laugh. "Is that so?"

"That's right." Kate says.

"Not the barmaid?" Ada questions. "Sorry, she wasn't much help to me after you left."

"Grace is rather sweet, she has her moments."

"I don't like her." Polly says. "I can't get a read on her. There's something odd about that girl."

"She's welcome to him; I've no interest in either man."

"Well, that's a shame." Ada says. "I'd love to have you for a sister-in-law."

"Thank you for such a lovely compliment Ada, but I can't marry a man I don't love." Kate shifts uncomfortably as they approach a small crowd. She still doesn't like weddings.

"You feel him." Polly says her voice low. "You can feel his eyes on you."

"Sorry?"

"That Thomas is staring at you. He's a good fifteen feet away from us and you can feel it." Kate looks up and sure enough, Thomas is looking at her. The moment she looks at him, he looks away. "Deny it all you want Kate, but that man is interested in you."

Kate shakes her head. "Trust me; he's in love with Grace."

"Without completely betraying his confidence," Polly states lowly. "I know it for a fact, that it's you he wants. He told me you keep insisting that it's Grace he wants."

Kate gasps in shock as she shakes her head. "Because I don't want him. I don't want any man."

"Well, you better tell him that. Because that man wants you and mark my words, Thomas Shelby always gets what he wants."

"Not this time." Kate says quietly. "I made up my mind last night that I'm leaving Birmingham this week."

Ada and Polly both stop in their tracks. "You can't do that." Ada says. "Everyone here loves you."

"Ada," Polly guides Ada away from her. "you go make amends with your brother. I want a word with Kate in private." Ada nods and reluctantly does as Polly asks. After studying Kate for a moment, she takes her by the arm. "I know, you lost someone in a horrible way. But, it's alright to love again."

Tears well up in Kate's eyes unwillingly. "It's just," she inhales. "I feel so guilty and… it's so hard to let go."

Polly nods in understanding. "It will be but when the time comes to let go…you'll find you have the love of a strong man to hold onto." Her eyes narrow. "Do you feel anything for him?"

Kate bites her lip, unsure why she's confessing all of this Polly now. "I do, it's just…I don't know what I feel for him."

"Of course you don't," Polly says with a smile. "this whole thing is just starting between you two. Nothing's been confirmed between the two of you as of yet. Trust me, once you two have a talk, all will become clear. Believe me, since France, I never thought that Thomas would ever love anyone again. But look at him now." Kate glances up to look at Thomas. He's watching them intensely. Kate flashes him a wobbly smile. "That's your future Kate; don't run away from it just because you're afraid."

* * *

**Shariebery: In the next chapter, he'll make sure that doesn't happen. **

**Idcam: Lucky for her she ran out of that barn so fast leaving everything behind. Compared to 'Moments of Pleasure' Thomas is the more emotionally stable one of the two. Kate's just learning to let go and Thomas hasn't lost anyone yet.**


	19. 19: Misty

Chapter nineteen: Misty

* * *

In spite of the wedding being sprung on everyone last minute, it was a joyous occasion. The vows had gotten to Kate and she'd found herself misting up during the vows. She blamed Polly of having given her that emotional talk, now had her reevaluating where she was emotionally.

She glances to where Thomas is by the bonfire, he's currently looking at John and Esme. In spite of this being an arranged marriage, the two of them are smiling and their body language shows that they're relaxed. No sign of any nervousness towards each other, Kate's even spotted them kissing on occasion. She shakes her head. Thomas was a man with maddening ideas, but this time, he appeared to have played his cards right.

Two shots being fired cause Kate to drop her purse and cup of ale. The mug fortunately doesn't shatter, so she picks it up and places it on a table. She inhales and looks around, wanting a moment to be alone.

"Kate?"

"Ah!" she spins around to see Thomas standing beside her a hand on her shoulder. She should have known he'd be watching her and have spotted her mishap. "God, you scared me! How do you do that?"

"I don't mean to startle you Kate." He studies her face closely. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Kate exhales. Another shot is fired, causing her to jump. "I'm sorry."

"Come with me." Kate allows him to wrap a strong arm around her waist. Thomas weaves his way through the crowd and wagons to a small bench away from the revelry. "Better?"

She nods. "Yes. Thank you." she sits down and he sits down beside her, pulling his hat off and setting it on his knee. "Gunshots at weddings make me a little nervous."

"Understandably so." Thomas places a casual hand on her far shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "I noticed you got a little jittery around the vows, but you stayed composed."

"I tried to stay calm."

"You did good." He's silent for a moment before asking. "If you don't mind my asking, do you know the reason why your fiancée was shot? Was it a hit?"

"He was German and we were still at war when we decided to marry." Kate's silent for a moment, knowing he's a soldier and she's waiting for the temper she knows he has, to surface again. "You can imagine no one was thrilled that I chose to marry such a man. But, he was born in England and despised the war. He couldn't even fight for England because he was crippled." He's still silent, so she finally looks at him. There's no anger on his face, and he appears to be absorbing the news calmly... "Tell me, do you find me despicable or unpatriotic for being willing to marry a German?"

"How long had you known him?" he inquires.

"Since I was around six or so."

"So, you grew up with him?" she nodded. "Well, not everyone gets the chance to marry their childhood sweethearts. Besides, you can't help who you loved before the war."

"Thank you." She was silent for a moment before asking. "Do you think John and Esme will have a happy marriage?"

"You saw that first kiss." Kate nods. "Like they've known each other for years. I knew he'd fancy her and she's the kind of girl he needs."

"Mhmm, maybe you should open up a Shelby matchmaking service if you've been able to pull this off." Thomas laughs at her statement, causing her to smile. He has a nice smile and he so rarely smiles. "You Shelby lot are rare men, each of you deserve to have someone who loves you beside them." Thomas nods, the look he gives her makes her slightly uncomfortable. She shifts so she can look upwards at the sky. "It's a beautiful night."

"It is. Perfect night for a wedding." There's a comfortable silence between them until he asks her. "Do you really believe that you'll never get married Kate?"

She nods, hoping he's not going where she thinks he's directing this conversation. "Yes, I'm certain of it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a mess Thomas," he shakes his head in disagreement. "no man's going to want to take something like me on."

"That would depend on the man and don't sell yourself short Kate."

"It would take a very strong and determined man to make me fall in love with him. Frankly, I don't really think I know anyone with that kind of patience or strength."

He reaches over and toys with a strand of her hair. "I think you need someone like me."

Kate nods without thinking. "Possibly."

"Why not me?"

Kate stills ad looks up at him. That's when she sees the unbridled affection in his eyes for the first time. "Because…you're with Grace." Kate knows this moment's about to happen, but she wants to stop it.

"No, I'm not." He cups gently her face in both of his hands, before stepping closer to her. "I think…if I play my cards right-

"Thomas." she doesn't want this. She doesn't want things to change between them. "Please. Don't-

"Kate, just stop fighting me for one minute."

And that's when his lips met hers for the first time.

Kate's world swayed and she grabbed onto his wrists. He shifted closer to her, he worked his mouth gently against hers, coaxing her into this kiss. Kate fought, forcing herself not to surrender. Thomas's right hand moved to her waist and he tugged her out of her seat and into his lap. Kate was vaguely aware that she was semi-straddling him. Her heart pounded in her throat as something, possibly the chains around her heart broke and she held onto his shoulders as she felt this rush of emotions overwhelm her. He seemed to sense it as well, for he deepened the kiss. Each one of his kisses were firm in making his intentions towards her very clear. In that moment, she knew she'd lost the fight and she wasn't going to be going anywhere.

He gently broke this kiss, his face studying her expression carefully. "I knew it." he stated as inhaled deeply. 'I knew you were the one for me." she blushes at the confidence in his voice. She wished she could be as certain as he was about this whole thing.

She bites her lip before confessing quietly. "I was supposed to be leaving Birmingham this week."

His hands stilled on her waist for a moment, absorbing her words before asking. "And now?"

"Let's just say that," she tilts her face upwards towards him and smiles faintly. "you've now given me a reason to stay."

"Good." he leans forward and gives her a peck on the mouth. She blushes and moves to get out of his lap, but, he won't let her move. "Kate…pardon me for asking this, but was that your first kiss?" Kate looked up at him, surprised that he'd been able to deduce such a thing. "I know, you've been engaged but, it just felt as if it was your first kiss."

She whispered. "It…was actually."

"What?" he's clearly surprised. "You were engaged and the man never kissed you once? I'm sorry Kate, but…the man was a fool."

She glowered at him. "Emmett was a gentleman. I wasn't brought up in Birmingham! Holding hands was scandalous enough, so, kissing was completely out of the question, especially with my father. Besides insulting my dead fiancée isn't a good move on your part."

"I don't mean it like that." he says soothingly as he places his hands on her waist. "I simply mean Kate that, if I was engaged to you…you'd have forgotten how many times I kissed you." against her will, she blushes. "Propriety be damned." She pulled free and stood up, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. He took her hands and looked up at her from his spot on the bench "However, if he never kissed you, then you must still a virgin, then."

Kate nodded as she blushed. "Yes, I am."

"And I threw you at Kimber." She nodded again. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"It's not the sort of thing a lady announces to a man. Besides, would it have even mattered to you at the time?"

"Of course it would have." Thomas stated with a glower. "I would have told him to f**k off cause you were engaged to my brother, or something like that." he stands up from the bench. "Why did you go in there?"

She was silent for a moment before stating. "Because you asked me to help. You're not the type of man to ask for help, unless you really need it. That alone, assured me that this deal was extremely important. But I didn't do it for you; I did it for the men who needed that job."

"He could have raped you."

"And whose fault would that have been?" she asks with a faint smile. He glowers down at her. "But nothing happened, it all worked out and those men have paying jobs now. It was worth the risk."

"I'm never putting you in another situation like that again," he brushes her cheek with his thumb. "I swear it."

"I do want to know," he runs his thumb over her mouth, swiping at the pink lipstick on her mouth. "why did you come in before the agreed time?"

"Because," he exhaled as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. "I couldn't stand the thought of his hands on you."

Kate blushes faintly. "Well, nice to know you had feelings for me back then."

"I didn't…until I had you pinned against the wall during out argument." Kate started laughing at him. "I know, it was very complicated but…that was the first time I thought about kissing you. Probably would have, had Arthur not come barging in." she rolls her eyes. "But, I knew that my feelings for you were deep that night at the restaurant when we were out on the porch."

Kate nods. "I remember. You said some man was going to be loved by me, far more than he could ever imagine."

"I was speaking for myself." He admits. "Kate, I know you're used to all that fancy wooing but, I'm not that kind of man. Do you understand me?" she nods. "If I want to touch or hold you, I will. I'm not like your fiancée and it's clear that, you're…well, an innocent." she flushes red as she begins to understand his words. "I'll go slow, but you are going to learn that there are many ways for a man to express his feelings to a woman."

"No more, please." She's now so embarrassed that she can't look him in the face anymore.

"Kate," he places his hands on her shoulders. "I just need you to know that if you start to feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop and I will. Understood?" she nods. "I'll not force you into anything until you're ready."

"I won't be." He smiles at her as if he's heard that story before, but knows it's not going to end in her favor. "Alright then…I will let you, make love to me." he leans forward, but she puts a hand on his chest. "But as Mrs. Thomas Shelby. Not before. Understood?"

Thomas nods. "Yes." He takes her hand and starts to lead her back towards the revelry. "Well, time to get back to the family." Kate nods in agreement. "In time…maybe they'll be your family."

Kate offers no comment. For now, her heart is full and she feels so happy that she's almost certain that she can heart the angels in heaven singing for joy on her behalf. She's wanted this, someone to hold onto her for so long that she can't believe that this moment is actually here. But one thing was clear to her, she was at the most important point in her life and she was with the right man and from here on out, things could only get better.

* * *

**Idcam: I had to rewrite this chapter three times. Knowing Thomas, he'll make certain that she falls in love with him.**


	20. 20: Night of the swallow

Chapter twenty: Night of the swallow

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Polly demands as she approaches them, her eyes flashing.

"The night is young," Thomas says good-naturedly. "I've got a girl on my arm. Where do you think I've been?"

"You need to have a word with Ada." Polly says. "Tell her to slow down."

Thomas snorts. "You think she'll listen to me?"

"I've tried to stop her, but she's been drinking." Thomas reaches into his pocket for a cigarette and lights it. "She's been stuck in that little basement for weeks. What can we expect?" On cue, Ada shrieks loudly. "She's going off like a firecracker. Oh, Christ, Tommy, please."

Kate nods. "We'll have a word with her." Thomas exhales and shoots her a look. "Well, won't we?"

Thomas begrudgingly moves to where Ada is still dancing. "Ada?" he calls. "Come on." Ada stops dancing for a moment and looks up, her eyes bright from the exertion. Thomas gestures for her to come towards him. "Have a rest. Sit down."

"Come and look Esme." Ada says drunkenly. "Come and look at the family you've joined! Come and look at the man," Ada gives Thomas a shove. "who runs it?"

"Ada," Kate releases his arm. "you need to sit down for a bit. It's not good for the baby."

However, Ada is way past listening to anyone. "Chooses his brother's wives for them! he hunts his own sister down like a rat!" Thomas starts shushing Ada, as they all become the center of attention. Polly has finally hurried over towards Ada and gripped her shoulders, attempting to restrain her gently. "And he tries to kill his own brother-in-law!"

"Hey!" Kate raises her voice slightly. "Both men, had guns pointed at each other. Keep in mind your husband tried to kill your brother!"

"You watch yourself Kate." she stumbles slight. "My brother'll have you knocked up before you even realize what happened!"

Kate turns to him, her ears heating at Ada's comment. "Please, say I wasn't let this when I was drunk."

"Alright Ada," Arthur steps towards their small group. "That's enough."

"And now," she half-shrieks. "he won't even let me have a f**king dance!"

"You're pregnant Ada. You shouldn't be drinking, much less dancing!" she breaks free from Polly's grip. "Not even at a f**king wedding!"

"Sit her down." John snaps.

"Ada," Polly orders as Ada doubles over. "Calm down."

Ada's breathing pattern causes Kate to look down at Ada's feet, just as her water breaks. "Thomas, you better go get the car ready."

He rolls his eyes and takes her elbow as Polly starts directing the whole family to get Ada in the car. "Not now Ada." Arthur groans. "Bloody hell. You do pick your times!"

Kate laughs as he grabs his hat. "And another thing I can add to your lists of abilities. Your mere presence causes women to go into labor!"

"Don't be laughing too hard Kate." He grips her elbow and steers her towards the car. "You'll be next."

Kate stops laughing at those words. In fact, she almost stops breathing at those words.

* * *

_Five minutes later,_

* * *

Everyone piles out of the two cars. The women immediately get Ada out of the car and into the house. Thomas smirks at her again as he lifts her out of the car. "I got you."

Kate smiles as she leaves her hands on his forearms far longer than necessary. "Indeed. Thank you."

He leans forward and steals a light kiss from her before walking towards the house where Polly is scolding John and Arthur. "Your sister's in there giving birth and you're out here talking about a bloody car."

"Not much us men can do now Polly." Thomas says with a smile.

"Except go get drunk." Arthur states.

"Right," John nods his head. "come one."

"One man should be here." Polly says, her tone stilling Thomas in place, as well as her eyes.

Thomas nods. "You're right pol. Freddie should be here."

Polly steps forward, a faint twinkle in her eyes. "Is that a heartbeat I hear inside that chest?"

Thomas merely smiles at Polly. "The truce lasts until sunrise. On my oath. Tell Freddie he's safe."

As Polly smiles brightly, Arthur claps his hands together. "Alright boys, let's wet the baby's head." Kate chuckles as the two slightly drunken men totter down the street heading towards the pub.

"Kate," Polly gestures for her to come in. "let's get you inside."

"I'm not family and…this is an intimate moment that should be between families." Kate says gently. "I hear that you've delivered most of the babies around here, so, you've got the situation in hand. Besides," Kate looks up. "I left the restaurant unattended for today. I need to make sure it's closed up and they didn't burn the place down."

Polly nods understandingly. "Right."

"If you need me," she says. "just call the pub and I'll run on over with my medical bag."

"Come on Kate." Thomas says as he reaches for her arm. "I'll make sure you get back safe."

"Keep an eye on her Thomas." Polly orders before ducking inside the house.

"Oh, I intend to." Kate laughs lightly as he pulls her into the waist. "Come on, let's get you on over to the restaurant. And then, I'll pour you a few drinks."

"One drink." Kate says firmly. "I'm never, ever getting that drunk ever again."

"You're kind of fun when you're drunk." She groans as he laughs at her. "You're much more relaxed around me."

"I've got a sneaking suspicion that I did something that night that you're not telling me."

"You'd be right about that." She stops and stares at him. he smiles at her before confessing. "Alright. Kate, our kiss tonight…that wasn't our first kiss."

"What?!" Kate stares at him as the blood drains out of her face. "That's impossible. I can't remember."

"That's because the first time we kissed was the night you were drunk." He grinned as she blushed a violent red. "Do you want to know what happened?"

"No!" She moans. "I probably did something horribly stupid."

"It wasn't horrible Kate." Kate covered her face in humiliation. "You told me, I needed to get married." He rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "Said I was lonely and…I took it out on everyone. You said…I needed someone to make me happy. Someone to make me smile." He reached for her face, tilted her chin upwards so she could see his face. "Then you said, maybe a kiss would make me smile again."

"I am so embarrassed."

"Don't be." He leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, lightly. "That's when you kissed me." he smiled at her. "Wasn't nothing to shout about. But then you asked me if you did it wrong and asked me to show you how to kiss properly."

"And you let me kiss you?" she moans. "I was beyond drunk!"

"I wasn't planning on it, but, you were quite insistent. That second kiss, I wasn't expecting. I'd kept your arms restrained, but your head moved forward and kissed me anyway. And that kiss Kate," Kate stilled. "it was like … I'd woken up. Once I got over the general confusion of what had hit me. I kissed you back and you clung to me. When I stopped kissing you, you'd passed out in my arms."

"And..then you-

"I put you up in your room fully clothed and left you alone."

"Well, at least you were more of a gentleman than I was a lady."

"Kate, if it weren't for that kiss, I'd probably be with Grace now instead of you."

"Grace!" Kate's eyes widen. "You need to tell her that we're courting."

"Why? There was nothing between her and I."

"Thomas, do you know what rumors are circulating around the pub? I think people have bets speculating as to who you're going to wind up marrying!" he has the audacity to look amused. "This whole town is very curious about everyone's business! I even know what nights you walk her home!""

"Well, I do that on occasion. it's a rough neighborhood and she's a good bookkeeper."

Kate nods. "I'm not going to argue that fact, I'm glad you're kind enough to do that. what I mean is, women sometimes can get the wrong impression."

"Alright, I'll talk to her." he straightens up. "So, who's in charge of this bet?"

"Harry is." Both their heads jerk at the sound of Christopher's voice. He grins at them as he approaches them. "But, I'm going to clean up well by the looks of things here."

"How so?" Thomas questions.

"Well, I'm the only one betting on you. I expect to rake in a fortune after this display."

"Go on with you." Kate says, giving him a slight shove.

"Alright. I left the front door to the restaurant unlocked. You got your key?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Christopher."

"Right and Mr. Shelby," Thomas arches a brow at Christopher's bold attitude. "are the odds in my favor for me to win?"

Thomas is silent for a moment before nodding his head. "Very likely." He looks to her. "What do you say Kate?"

Kate bites her lip before moving around him. "They're in your favor. But remember, we just started courting today. Doesn't mean we're getting married this week."

"Well, you heard the lady." Thomas places a hand on her waist and falls in step beside her. "I'd increase your bet."

"I intend to! Goodnight!"

"And not a word to anyone!" she calls behind her.

"Are you kidding?" he laughs. "I'll be able to buy my own place after this!"

"Why," Kate looks up at him as they round the corner to head towards her restaurant. "am I encouraging him to gamble on our relationship?"

"Because, you're a gambler at heart Kate. Otherwise, you wouldn't be taking a chance on love with me."

"Well, based on what you told me, Mr. Shelby. It's not so much as a gamble as it appears I lost my bloody mind!"

* * *

**Idcam: I know! It took forever didn't it?**


	21. 21: Egypt

Chapter twenty-one: Egypt

* * *

After securing the money, Kate goes back into the pub, she nearly collides with Grace exiting the 'Shelby room', as Kate's dubbed it.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"You know, what John," Arthur says drunkenly. "I think it's that lovely barmaid," she and Grace both turn towards the door, unabashedly eavesdropping on their conversation. "that pretty barmaid that just walked out… that's made our bother go all soft."

"Drinks to that." John says, just as jovial.

Thomas says nothing, but merely laughs at his brother's words. Grace shoots her a knowing smile, which suggests that she, like Thomas's brothers, have mistaken where Thomas's actual affections lie. Kate says nothing, even though she has information to the contrary. It's not the barmaid that's made Thomas seemingly soften up. It was the lunatic restaurant owner who tried to shoot his heels off and argued with him constantly that had a hold on him.

Grace moves away from the door and she peers in, taking in the sight of all three brothers seated at the table. All three are happy, even Thomas has a rare smile pasted on his face. At that moment, he turns towards her and she smiles faintly at him. Everything's been going so fast tonight, that it's almost scary for her.

She waves at him before heading towards the piano, smiling at Grace who's behind the bar. "Will you tell Mr. Shelby I'm stepping out to check on something? I'll only be gone five minutes."

Kate nods and shrugs. "Sure thing."

She sits down and begins to play the piano. She decides that 'fascination' is a nice quiet little song as they wait for news about Ada. Thomas sits down on the edge of the piano bench, exhaling from his cigarette. She smiles at him. "Hello."

"Hi."

She turns back to concentrate on the piano. "Grace stepped out for something."

He nods his head. "That's good."

He reaches up and begins to pull a hairpin from her hair. Kate stops playing to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Just, indulge me for a moment." Kate blushes as he continues to pull pins from her hair, allowing it to fall to her shoulders.

"Thomas, what if someone sees me like this?"

"Birmingham, remember? Not London. Besides, you wore it down last night."

"I was brushing it out and you really shouldn't have seen it like that."

"Not proper?" she nods, causing him to shake his head. "You should wear it this way more often. It shapes your face nicely."

She bites her lip. "To be honest, I never really liked wearing my hair up, I prefer it down."

"Then, I hope you consider wearing it down." he takes another puff on his cigarette. Kate reaches up and pulls out the final few pins, shaking her head as her hair flows down her shoulders. "What were you playing?"

"Fascination. I heard it over in Kimber's club and got the music."

He shrugs. "I wasn't listening to the music. Sing it for me."

_It was fascination, I know. And it might have ended, right then, at the start. _Kate smiled faintly, noting how the song seemed to reflect the beginning of their relationship. _Just a passing glance. Just a brief romance. And I might have gone, on my way, empty hearted. _That was true. Had Thomas not offered her a job in the Garrison, they wouldn't _It was fascination, I know. Seeing you alone, with the moonlight above. Then I touch your hand. And next moment, I kiss you. Fascination turned to love._

"You can't imagine," he mashes out his cigarette onto the ashtray atop the piano. "how badly I wanted to hit you when you started playing the piano after I told you not to."

She laughs as she switches over to Pathique 2. "I can, actually. You slammed the piano lid down on my fingers, remember?"

Thomas groaned, suggesting that he'd forgotten that moment of anger. "I am sorry about that."

She laughs. "I know, you missed everyone's reaction when I started playing the music. Grace and Harry just about wet themselves when you came barreling out of the room."

"And you missed Arthur and John telling me just to let it go." He shook his head. "You weren't scared of me, even dared to yell back at me."

She laughs. "You're not as scary as you think you are."

'Well, I do know how to scare you now."

"Is that so?" Kate felt him grip her elbows and turn her towards him. The look in his eyes causes her heart to begin pounding in her chest.

"Yes." He smiles as he leans forward. "I know exactly what scares you."

With that, Thomas kisses her firmly. There's something different in this kiss, Kate could swear that it starts a fire in her stomach. Suddenly, they were clinging to each other as if they were the only stable thing in an earthquake.

Slowly, ever so slowly as Thomas worked his mouth against each hers. He tightly wrapped one hand around her shoulder and the other around her hip, pulling her against him. She manages to pull one hand free to run a hand through his hair, which she suspected she'd been dying to do since they first met.. She should be frightened by the way his hands moved around her body, touching her in somewhat intimate places. But he was good at reading her body reactions, if he felt her tense, he'd move his hand away to another spot.

Soft moans and whimpers started easing out of her mouth as they continued kissing. Then, she wondered if it was simply anxiousness and adrenaline on his part. After all, this had been a very active day. At that thought, Thomas bumped his hip against her, causing her to break the kiss. He looked at her, his breathing heavy as she inhaled deeply. Her limbs felt like jelly as she brought a shaking finger up to her mouth.

God, she could barely hold the intense look in his eyes. He stands up abruptly, stating. "I need a drink."

She nods as she allows him pulls her up from the bench. "Right." Thomas goes around the bar and takes two glasses. "Gin, please." He nods. "And, there's tonic water under the bench."

He frowns. "What for?"

Kate chuckles at the confused expression on his face. "I'll show you." He reaches under the bar and hands her the gin and water, along with a glass. He watches as she adds the tonic water to her gin. "It's a night for celebration, but I'm not getting overly drunk like before."

"Hmm." he mutters as he comes around the bar, full glass of whiskey in his hand, which he downs quickly. Kate nervously sips her gin and tonic, knowing that he's going to say something to her. He grips his glass firmly in his hand before setting it down on the counter.

"What is it?" she asks hesitantly. He looks at her curiously. "There's something on your mind, I can feel it."

"It's just…it doesn't feel like we just started courting. It feels like we just got f**king engaged." Kate can only stare at him as he pins her in place with that penetrating stare of his. "Or is it just me?"

Kate shakes her head. "No. no, it's not." He refills his glass. "It's moving way too fast."

"I know, but, I don't want to stop seeing you to make it slow down."

Kate laughs. "Me neither." She exhales. "We barely know each other."

"I wouldn't say that." He snorts. "Kate, we haven't been apart from each other the day we met, which has been almost three months."

Kate blinks. "I-I suppose that accounts for something. We've done a lot of fighting in that brief time though, haven't we?"

He nods. "Yeah, never really met a woman who argues like you."

"Have you had…many girls before me?" his eyes narrow suspiciously. "I mean serious relationships. Liaisons and Lizzie don't count."

"Just one." He's silent for a moment. "Greta Jurossi. Haven't thought about her in a while."

"From your tone…I'm guessing it didn't end happy."

"She died of consumption in 1918." He poured himself another glass. "I was in Verdun."

"I'm so sorry." She exhales. "My mother passed away in January this month, influenza."

"My mother died after having Finn." He lights himself another cigarette. "My father had already abandoned us."

"Oh, hold on." she takes a gulp of her gin and tonic. "I haven't had enough alcohol to discuss fathers yet!"

He studies her. "I can imagine yours was just as bad, if not worse than mine."

"My father's only redeeming quality is that he loved my mother."

"Mine only used her." his eyes darkened. "He'd hit her and leave her alone for months. Seemed to only come back to knock her up, dying was a relief for her."

She places her hand atop of his. "Mother dying was the ruination of father. He's become a darker person without her in the world. We're not our parents."

"How do you do it?" he asks quietly.

"Do what?"

"Get me to talk to you?" he looks up at her. "I don't tell anybody anything."

Kate swallows hard. "As you said before…it doesn't feel like we're courting."

He nods as he leans forward to kiss her again. "Miles past it."

"Thomas." On cue, the back door opens and Grace walks in. Kate places a hand on his chest, stopping him. He exhales with a groan, but moves back to his drink. Kate exhales and runs her hand through her hair. "Hello Grace."

"Hi." Her eyes narrow slightly. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Thomas states before Kate can concoct a response. "But," he smirks at her. "I'm sure Kate's thankful for the interruption."

Kate blushes. "Stop it, Thomas."

"Are you two courting?" Grace asks, her facial expression is still, but Kate can see she's hoping that it's not true.

Thomas nods. "Asked her tonight." He smiles at her. "The girl said yes."

"Congratulations." Grace's expression does show that she's definitely heartbroken about this news. She turns towards Thomas, keeping a brave smile pasted on her face. "You want me to open that champagne now?"

Thomas shakes his head as the doors to the pub burst open. It's Polly. She and Thomas turn towards her with a smile, but Polly, isn't smiling. "It's a boy." Thomas straightens up as Polly suddenly lunges for him. Arthur and John now chose to come out of the room in time to restrain her from hitting Thomas. "But the police came and took his father away!" the anger in Polly's tone is chilling, as well as the tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare look at me like that!" Thomas is completely stunned; Kate can see and sense that. John and Arthur appeared to be sobered up by the news and are looking at him with a look of disgusted disbelief. Polly spits at Thomas. "You liar."

"Everyone," Kate says calmly. "just take a minute." Now, everyone aims their dark looks at her. "Thomas wouldn't do that to Ada."

"You don't know him!" Polly shouts at her. "Sometimes, I don't even think I know him! No one will ever know him!"

"He gave his word that Freddie would be safe!"

"He won't even swear on the bible! It means nothing to him!" Polly bites out. "He believes in nothing."

"His word does!" Kate says firmly. "He's a man of honor when it comes to his word."

"Man of honor." Polly snorts before stating sharply. "If you had any sense in your head, you'd get back in your restaurant and stay away from him before he hurts you. If he can do a thing like this to his own sister, he'll do worse to you." Polly pulls free and glowers at them both. "I'm headed back to Ada."

Thomas is without words as he watches his aunt turn and walk out of the pub. "Nice going tom." Arthur says darkly before turning and following Polly out of the room. John simply surveys them and leaves the room with a shake of his head.

Thomas turns back to the bar, grabbing the bottle of whiskey. "Both of you," he orders. "out now."

Kate shakes her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Thomas slams the bar countertop, causing her to flinch for a second. "I said…get out."

"Don't you dare try and push me away." Kate stated firmly. "Right now, I'm the only person who knows that you didn't do such a thing."

"Kate." she reaches for his hand and holds it. He's silent for a moment and she can feel the anger dying down in him.

She rests her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't turn Freddie Thorne in." he turns his hand over so he can lace his fingers with hers.

"I know that. You don't have to convince me.

"How come you believe me?" he asks. "You're not even family. We just agreed to begin our relationship not even five hours ago, yet you believe me."

"Because, I do know you somewhat, Thomas Shelby." She looks up at him. "I know that you dislike Freddie immensely, but he is married to your sister. Your love for her, trumps any animosity you have towards him. You wouldn't hurt her like that."

He exhales deeply. "Thank you Kate."

"I'm not a fool though, I've seen the darkness inside you and I know you can be cruel to other people in regards to business." His eyes narrow as he watches her face carefully. "But I've also see your love and loyalty towards your family. You're an honorable and good man. You're also sentimental," he shakes his head with a short laugh. "Deny it all you want, but you are."

"Sentimental?" he shakes his head. "Not a word I'd use to describe me."

"No, but it's how _I'd_ describe you."

"Kate," he studies her face carefully. "you're making me fall in love with you."

"Oh." She breathes lightly, momentarily without words.

Luckily, she doesn't have to find them because Grace comes around the corner, clearing her throat. "I'll be leaving now Mr. Shelby. Will you please lock up?"

Thomas straightens upright and heads to the backroom. "Let me grab my coat, I won't be staying. You can lock up behind me after I walk Kate to her place."

Grace nods uneasily as Thomas vanishes. Kate stands and goes for her hairpins, which Thomas has left on the piano. Kate takes them and puts them in her purse. The tension between them is awkward. Kate knows she'll need to have a word with Grace, but not tonight, there's been enough drama in the air already.

Thomas comes around the corner, pulling on his coat. "Right then, see you tomorrow Grace."

"Night Mr. Shelby."

"Thomas, does Grace live far away?"

He shakes his head. "Not really."

"Why don't you make sure she gets home safe, and then come back?" he eyes her suspiciously. "I've got something for you and I'd like a few minutes to get it ready."

He nods. "Alright. I'll see you in five minutes."

"Right. Goodnight Grace."

"Night." Though Grace walked out with her head held high, her body language testified that it was anything but a good night for her.

* * *

**Idcam: He certainly will be! I wrote a nice long chapter to keep everyone entertained. With this whole coronavirus pandemonium ensuing, I've had to start prepping the kitchen with essential stuff. Mom, invested in emergency food, a few years ago, which helps. I also garden, so, I've got plenty of food to grow so I can or freeze them. **


	22. 22: They didn't believe me

Chapter twenty-two: They didn't believe me

* * *

Thomas walked Grace down the street. Neither of them had spoken and he could sense that Grace wasn't taking him being with Kate very well. He could feel that she was upset, but he wasn't sure what to say to her. As they neared her house, she finally spoke.

"I thought," Grace says with a hint of anger in her voice. "that you were courting me." Thomas said nothing. "Do you treat all the girls like that?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"You're a f**king bastard, leading a girl on like that."

"Grace," Thomas said kindly, yet firmly. "I'm sorry. It did seem like things were going to go there, but there was no declaration between us." She rolls her eyes. "Grace, I hadn't even tried to kiss you. If I was serious about you, I would have tried long before now, don't you agree?"

Grace turns towards him. "Do you really think she's out for this lifestyle? She's different than us."

"I'm aware of that fact." Thomas exhales as he begins mentally counting how many more houses they have to pass before he can drop Grace off and get back to Kate. Five more houses. "I know her past and real name. Kate's a lady and even though she doesn't belong down here with us, this is where she wants to be."

"You're certain she doesn't have an agenda?" Four houses now, they're almost there. "What would a rich lady like her, be doing down here anyway?"

"She told me why and I gave her my word I'd not betray her confidene."

"Are you taking her at her word, or have you investigated into her claims?" Three more houses.

"Believe me Grace," Thomas stated. ""Kate wouldn't lie to me about who she is. She needs my protection from her family."

Grace frowns. "If you haven't investigated into her claims, how can you be certain her family is as bad as she says?"

Two houses. "Grace, if I were a man who did apologies, I'd owe you one, but I'm not. You can't have been completely blind to see that I had feelings for her. I kept watching her while you and I were dancing."

"You turned her over to Kimber." Grace points out. "You asked me to go with you and then brought her along!"

"Because it wasn't a date, remember? I paid you to go out, it was a job." Grace flinched as they stopped outside her house. "Kate gave me hell for that whole thing with Kimber, but we've most passed that."

"Does she love you?" Grace asks her tone hesitant.

"Dunno know." he says honestly. "But I intend to make her love me. You're a good girl Grace…some man will love you."

Grace steps towards him, placing a hand on his neck, surprising him for a second. Her voice at one time could have been his undoing. "I love you."

Thomas is silent for a moment, studying Grace's face. "And I love Kate." The moment those words left his mouth, Grace removes her hand from his face. He's sorry for the look of pain on her face, but it can't be helped. "You can say it as much as you like, but there's no chance." He steps away from her, putting his hand in his pocket. "Goodnight Grace."

"She'll break your heart." She said softly.

Ignoring her words, he turned and walked back to the restaurant where Kate was waiting. He wasn't sure what she had on her mind, but she was a curious woman. She was as innocent as she appeared, but there was a feeling inside her that cried out to him. There was this deep desire to be loved and wanted, the hunger inside her rivaled his and he knew once she loved him that he'd have everything he needed in life. He suspected the reason why their emotions were progressing so fast, is that there was clear knowing between the two of them where this relationship was progressing. Neither of them would admit it, but they both knew it. Kate would just fight it harder than he would.

He reflected on how he told Grace that he loved Kate. Love, hadn't been anything on his mind, but the words had flowed out so easily. Part of him wondered if it was true.

As he approached the restaurant, he saw the lights going on and off every twenty seconds or so. He keeps his hand by his gun as he hurries towards the restaurant. He peers through the front door, to see Kate looking upwards at the ceiling before heading over to flip off a light. He exhales in relief.

He pushes the door open silently and closes it. Kate hasn't heard him. He approaches her, watching her as she turns the lights off again with a groan. "What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Kate whips around, flipping the lights on, her hand over her heart. "Stop scaring me!"

He laughs. "I don't do it on purpose Kate." He removes his coat and sets it on the nearest chair. "What are you doing with the lights?"

She bites her lip. "Atmosphere, but," he removes his gun and the holster and sets it on the table. "I find the electric lights make it impossibly bright and I thought candles were a bit too romantic."

He nods and steps towards a few of the lights. She says nothing, just watching him as he turns most of them off, except for the one over the gramophone.

"You have a gramophone?"

Kate nods. "Yeah." She bites her lip, a sure sign that she's nervous.

He steps towards her, hands in his pockets, as he survey's the dimly lit room. "What's all this for Kate?"

"Well, today was a wedding and we didn't get a chance to dance." He smiles, causing Kate to flush. It's been a while since he had feelings for a woman who was so easily affected by any little thing he did. "I figured, I'd leave with something to lighten your mind tonight. It's getting late so, one dance and then you have to go home."

Stickler for propriety, this one is. He approaches the gramophone and starts looking through her collection of albums, reading the various titles on the back. "Let me call you sweetheart?"

She makes a face. "Never cared for that song."

"Me either."

"'Oh, you beautiful doll', is out too. So is 'Moonlight bay'."

"I thought I was picking the song." He states.

"Sorry."

He looks at the al Jolson album. "Is…'You made me love you', any good?"

Kate swallows nervously. "Yes, it's a lovely foxtrot."

"Not what I'm looking for." He flips through a few records and he studies 'Girl from Utah' for a moment. there's a note attached to the record, which reads. _They didn't believe me, is one of kern's best love songs yet! _He glances at Kate, who's reaching for the note. "I made my choice."

She nods as he moves towards the gramophone. Kate bites her lip. "You're going with Clara's suggestion?"

"Yes. Title doesn't make it sound too romantic and it's getting late." He arches his brow at her. "You're the proper one, so, it might as well be this one."

Kate nods. "Agreed, it doesn't sound too romantic."

She puts the record on and places the needle in the correct spot. Thomas holds out his hand towards her as the light, string music begins to fill the empty restaurant. Kate takes his hand with a smile, only to blush when he pulls her against him in a close hold. He can sense her debating about negotiating for more space, but she relaxes in his arms. There's not much room to move in this restaurant anyway. Hopefully, this song isn't too romantic, because he really doesn't understand why all of his control seems to fly out the window where she's concerned.

_And when I told them, how beautiful you are. They didn't believe me! They didn't believe me! _he smiles, American's and their simple lyrics. _Your lips, your eyes, your cheeks, your hair, are in a class beyond compare. _Ok, maybe the song is really more romantic than they thought._ You're the loveliest girl that one could see. _Thomas adopts a more casual hold, draping his arms loosely around her waist. Kate hesitantly brings her arms up to rest on his shoulders. Her smile is soft; she feels so right and natural in his arms at this moment.

_And when I tell them and I'm certainly going to tell them. that I'm the man, whose wife someday you'll be. _Those words cause both of them to freeze in place. Kate's face flushes a vibrant red at those passionate words that surfaced out of nowhere. Thomas is temporarily struck dumb at the bizarre timing of those lyrics. _ They'll never believe me! They'll never believe me. that from this from this great big world you've chosen me._

As the music continued to play, Kate swallowed. "For God's sake, please, say something."

"Right." He can't say anything, so he opts to kiss her instead. Kate let out a moan, stumbling a few steps backwards. She lets out a groan as her hip bumps into a chair. Thomas grips her around the waist, lifting her up to seat her atop of the table. Kate instantly crosses her legs, so he moves to the side of her legs instead of parting them to step between them. that little gesture on his part causes her to smile faintly up at him as he reaches for her face with both of his hands.

He smiles back at her. "You're a wonder, Kate."

"Thank you, Mr. Shelby."

Those words cause him to smile as he leans forward and kisses her deeply. Kate surprises him by clinging to him. it was probably the music, which was still playing in the background, causing her to let her guard down for just a moment. he'd take advantage of it for a few minutes, but he wouldn't go too far.

However, when the baritone reprised the final verse, Kate broke the kiss and pulled away from him. "You need to go home now."

"Yeah," he nods, his breathing is heavy and he's slightly surprised that a few kisses from her could cause his heart to race so fast. "if they haven't locked me out of my place."

"There's a couch here you can crash on, for just the night." The moment those words leave her mouth; Kate looks stunned that she just offered that option to him.

He bobs his head slightly. "Now, I'm hoping they almost lock me out."

Kate laughs and gives him a gentle shove as she hops off the table. "Go on with you."

He laughs and moves towards the door, picking up his coat on the way. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." she runs her hand nervously through her hair. "I can…bring you your lunch tomorrow, if you'd like."

He nods. "I would." She steps towards him as he heads to the door. "I'd like it better if you joined me." Kate nods as she opens the door, standing in the threshold as he passes by. He looks at her, her stances is relaxed, but there's still this magnetic pull towards her. she shifts nervously as he studies her. he takes a step towards her. "I want to kiss you good night."

Kate shakes her head. "No. no more kisses."

"Your mouth says no," he places one hand on the door, placed right above her head so he's hovering over her. "but that's not what your eyes are saying."

Kate groans, seemingly to instantly break at those words. "Fine, I do want you to kiss me, but I don't think," Thomas leans forward and kisses her deeply, causing her to moan. It's passionate, but brief and he keeps his hands on the door, not touching her. "that's…a good idea." She whispers out.

He exhales. "I know, I know." he steps away from her, tipping his hat to her. "Until tomorrow, miss Kovach?"

Kate smiles and dips into a curtsy. "Until tomorrow, Mr. Shelby."

With that, she turns and heads back into the restaurant. He waits until she's locked the door and pulled the curtains before heading down the street to Watery Lane. She was right; the dance had been something for him to reflect on. Even knowing that there'd be a storm once he got home, wasn't enough to wipe the faint smile off his face. For the brief ten-minute walk, he'd felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt, as he had never gone to the war.

But the moment he pushed the door open and saw Polly waiting there, a glare on her face, he felt himself going back down into the trenches.

* * *

**Shariebery: Lol, Kate is going to get her in a few chapters, I promise that!**

**Idcam: Not much, but I think it was far more than what she was expecting. **

**It's ridiculous. No one was this freaked out when the H1N1 virus hit the US and over 12,000 people died! This whole thing is stressing my mother out to the max! I found her on the floor in the bathroom, after vomiting for the 3rd time and she wouldn't let me help her up off the floor because she was positive that she had it! I had run next door, got my neighbor who's an EMT and after examining her, he confirmed that it was her medication making her sick. (The doctor had asked her to take a few more pills.) After confirming with her doctor, he gave her some anti-nausea pills and she was better by the following morning! **


	23. 23: Running up that hill

Chapter twenty-three: Running up that hill

* * *

_One week later,_

* * *

Kate hums 'You made me love you' as she nears the Shelby house on Watery Lane. This week with Thomas had been going very well. they shared lunch together almost every day and they talked in depth about many things. Kate really found him a very interesting man. she'd never met a man like him. he had a dry sense of humor and a wickedly, mischievous smile. He liked to things close to his heart, but Kate found she could always read whatever it is was he didn't want to say outright.

as she raises her hand to tap on the door, Finn Shelby runs out and crashes into her. "Hi Finn." She laughs as she rights him. "Where are you going?"

"Out." He glances at the door. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Thomas and aunt Polly are arguing again."

Kate exhales. "Thanks for the warning."

"You here for Thomas?" he asks, his brown eyes curious.

"Yes." She holds up the basket. "I brought him his lunch."

"Oh. He's in the kitchen, go on in."

With that, the youngest Shelby boy takes off running down the street. Kate shakes her head in amusement before heading inside the house. "It's the last time I'm going to say this." Kate follows Thomas's weary voice towards the kitchen. "It wasn't me who shot Freddie Thorne."

"I'd ask you to swear on the bible." Polly said harshly. "But there's nothing you hold sacred."

Kate taps on the doorframe and both sets of eyes swivel towards her. "Sorry for the interruption but, Finn told me to come on inside."

Thomas heads towards her. "Where's he?"

"Took off running down the street. He did suggest that I not go inside, but I didn't want your lunch to get cold." Thomas gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Hi."

"Hey there." he takes the basket from her. "Shall we?"

"You're still seeing him?" Polly says annoyance on her face. "You're a bigger fool than I give you credit for."

"Polly," Kate says patiently. "you're going to feel terrible when the real person who tipped the police off is exposed. I genuinely feel that Thomas is innocent. Otherwise, I wouldn't be with him."

"Well, keep telling yourself that when Ada's found dead from hunger!" Polly turns and walks out of the room.

Kate frowns. "I don't understand."

"Ada won't touch the food Polly brings her." he explains. "It's either a hunger strike, or she's got some food in the house and she won't touch anything of ours."

"I really hope she's eating, it's not good for the baby." Thomas takes her by the arm and leads her towards the back room. "What are you going to do about Freddie?"

"I don't know." he shakes his head. "It's another wrench in my plan that I've got to figure out. I am working on securing his release; it's just taking a lot longer than she anticipated." He opens the door and leads her into his office. "Now, let's talk about more pleasant things."

Kate nods reluctantly. "I suppose, we only have an hour."

"I promise, everything will work itself out in the end. Now," he sets the picnic basket on his desk. "how are things going at the restaurant today?"

Throughout the entire hour, Kate's thought strays back to Freddie and Ada. Kate had given Thomas a week to sort this problem. Now, she was contemplating taking matters into her own hands. She didn't want to do this, but she had no other choice. If Ada and her baby were going to survive, they needed Freddie Thorne back in their lives right away.

* * *

Kate swallows as she steps inside the police station. She steps towards the desk, clearing her throat. The officer looks up at her. "Who would I talk to about securing the release of Freddie Thorne." All goes quiet. She holds her head upright. "Tell me."

"Uhh, that'll be inspector Campbell. But trust me, he won't-

"Is he in? I shall need to speak to him immediately." Everyone just kind of stares at her, which infuriates her. "Fetch him at once!" Her voice rings though the station.

"What is all this yelling about?" A middle-aged, mustached man approaches her. he glowers at the man behind the desk. "You, miss, need to calm yourself."

"Are you inspector Campbell?" she demands. "I've requested your audience and this man refuses to budge from behind his desk to fetch you."

"What is it I can do to assist you?"

"I'm here to secure the release of Freddie Thorne."

"Perhaps we'd be better to talk about this in my office."

"Yeah," Kate says sarcastically. "I know all about what happens to women who step into your office inspector."

His eyes flash with anger. "I can have you arrested for saying such things."

"Well, in that case, let me telephone my lawyer." Kate picks up the phone. "Operator, connect me to Gilbert Kovach's residence." Everyone freezes in place, to stare at her in shock. "Yes, that's correct. I'll wait." Kate looks to Campbell. "Will you release him?"

"Never." He growls out.

"I'm sorry to do this then." Kate smiles as she speaks into the phone. "Hello?"

_Katherine! _Her brother sounds almost panicked. _Good God! Where the hell are you? You've been gone for months now!_

"I know, I'm sorry about that. Look, is father there?

"Your father is Gilbert Kovach?" Campbell hisses out. she nods her head, a smirk on her face. "You bitch."

_What do you need with dad for?_

"It's an emergency. I need his help with something now."

_Alright, I'll get him. don't go anywhere. _Kate chuckles as she hears him yelling for their father to come to the phone. _What happened Katherine? Why did you leave?_

"I'd rather not say. I'm in a police station now and frankly," she glowers at a few of the officers. "everyone is far too nosey for their own good."

_Katherine? _It's her father on the line now. _Where the hell are you?_

_She said police station._

_What the hell are you doing there? were you arrested?_

"No, but I may be arrested in a matter of minutes." Kate exhaled. "But I need you to do something for me for me first. a friend of mine had a baby last week, her husband has been arrested on some trumped up charges and he needs to get back to his wife."

_Katherine, I am not going to interfere-_

"Inspector Chester Campbell arrested him." her father's voice stilled. She knew her father hated him, just not why. "Do I need to go into details?"

_Put that bastard on the phone._

Kate smiles and hands the phone to the inspector. "He wants to talk to you."

The inspector glowers at her darkly before reaching for the phone. "Yes, Sir?" her father begins yelling at him. "Sir, the man is a member of," his face goes slightly pale, letting Kate know that whatever it is her father has hanging over the man's head is good. "of course, Sir. Yes, he'll be released immediately." Two officers immediately spring into action as Campbell glowers at her. "Yes, she's here. Of course." He hands her back the phone. "You'll pay for this, mark my words."

"Don't make me inform my father of that threat. Don't want whatever dirty secret he's holding over you to appear on the front page in a newspaper." She talks back into the phone. "Thank you."

_The man is scum, vexing him is almost as entertaining as the follies. _Her father's tone now becomes stern. _Now, where are you?_

"I'm not saying, because I know you'll come after me." her father curses violently. "I want your word that you'll not come looking for me. I'm happy and safe here."

_I don't want you out there on your own._

"I'm not alone. I've got a business and there's a family who looks after me. please, I just want to be left alone."

_I'm sorry, I can't do that. I promised your mother that you'd always be safe. Where are you?_

Kate's heart sank. "By the time you trace this call back, I'll be long gone from this city."

_Now, wait just a minute!_

"Look, I left for a good reason, I'm _never _going back with you and Anton." With that, Kate hangs up the phone.

Campbell glowered at her. "You bitch. You'll regret interfering and letting a dangerous communist free!"

Kate ignores him and looks towards where two officers are rapidly walking/dragging Freddie towards her. Kate hurries towards him. "Freddie?" He looks up at her and Kate shakes her head. The man is bleeding and bone thin; he's obviously been beaten while in police custody. "Come on, I got you out of here." Kate takes a hold of him around the waist, she nearly shudders as she feels his ribcage. He takes a few steps and nearly falls on his face. "Alright, let's get you home to Ada and your son."

"Ada?" Those words brighten his load slightly. "God, how is she?"

"Aching to see you. I've already got a cab waiting for us outside." She gets a dirty from inspector Campbell as she opens the door to help Freddie down the stairs. "Come on, let's get you home."

"I won't forget this. I owe you one."

Kate says nothing. What can she say? Because of him, she has to get back to Birmingham, turn the restaurant over to Abigail and Christopher, pack up as much as she can carry and get out of Birmingham before her father and brother close in on her. None of that bothers her.

The only thing that is bothering her is wondering what Thomas Shelby's reaction will be. Knowing his temperament and protective nature, he's not going to make it easy on her.

* * *

**LittleBabyFox: Thank you and thank you for reviewing!**

**MeriemDjez: There's going to be a very interesting explosion between all 3 characters at some point.**

**Shariebery: Thank you very much.**

**Idcam: Well, let's just say Kate's going to catch her in one big moment and shots will be fired. I had to go shopping for a few things today at two stores, it was freaky! The poor cashiers were struggling to keep up against the crowd of people. Still haven't found any toilet paper, but a friend of mine can't find any greens to eat, so, I'm trading her two Asian green plants for some! (Pays to know how to garden.)**

* * *

Thank you everyone for the best wishes to my mother. She has aplastic anaemia, which means her body can't produce blood cells and platelets properly. The condition is caused by failure of bone marrow development. There isn't really a cure, so she has to be on medication for the rest of her life.


	24. 24: Oh England, my lionheart

Chapter twenty-four: Oh England, my lionheart

* * *

_The following morning,_

* * *

Kate exhaled deeply as she surveyed her barren room. All her belongings were neatly packed up and ready to go. Now, for the most difficult part. Saying goodbye.

The door opened downstairs and the light laughter, testified that Abigail and Christopher had arrived. She picked up her hat and went down the stairs to Christopher kissing Abigail's hand. That gesture made her smile; to be young and in love like that again. Truth to be told, they were almost an hour early.

"Abigail? Christopher?" The two immediately straighten up, causing her to smile. "Don't worry, you two are practically engaged at this point."

"I'm not sure I'm the marrying kind." Christopher states with a serious face, causing Abigail to give him a shove.

"Well, how do you two feel about being partners?" they still and Kate gestures towards a table. "Let's sit down for a minute."

Abigail sits, but Christopher opts to stand. "Is everything alright?" he asks.

Kate exhales. "Not really. I'm leaving Birmingham today."

"What?" Abigail gasps. "Why so suddenly?"

"Something's come up. I have to leave."

"What does Mr. Shelby say to that?" Christopher inquires.

"I haven't told him yet." She states calmly. "I'm going to tell him before hopping a ride on a barge with Curly. I arranged it all last night."

"Well, you can't just leave!" Abigail states. "I'm not ready to handle this!"

"Harry is next door and he gave me his word that he'll help the two of you out with whatever you need. The restaurant belongs to the two of you."

"I wanted to buy it from you." Christopher bit out. "Not have you hand it over to me."

"I'm not leaving forever." Kate says. "I'll be gone for at least four months."

"I still don't understand why you've got to-

"Christopher, I'm sorry, I can't explain." She stands up. "I've got a limited time already. Possibly hours." she glances at the clock. "I've got to go get some papers for you two. I was up all night writing down instructions to help the two of you run this place. But I'll be back."

"Sure." Christopher turns on his heel and heads into the kitchen. "This is Birmingham, no one ever comes back."

"It's alright Miss Kate," Abigail says gently. "he's just upset. He'll be fine in time."

"I'm sure of it." she glances at the clock. "Look, I'll go get the papers and we'll discuss this. I've got fifteen minutes for you. Mr. Shelby," she stands up and heads towards the stairs. "is going to need a good thirty minutes."

Abigail laughs at that statement. Kate hurries up the stairs and picks up her large green hat. After securing it with hatpins, she picks up the paper and reviews it quickly before pulling on her gloves. Kate's heart pounds in her chest as she tucks the paper under her arm so she can pick up her suitcases

At that moment, her door bangs open, causing her to shriek and drop her bags in fright. It was Thomas and he looked positively thunderous. "Christopher came into the pub to inform me, that you were leaving Birmingham this morning. Why?"

"For God's sake, will you calm down for a moment?"

"Were you going to just take off without a word to me?" he demands.

"I wouldn't do that to you!" She glowers at him. "I was going to find you in fifteen minutes to explain why I have to leave."

"Well then," He gripped her wrist and tugged her towards the door. "you can explain it at the family meeting."

"I'm not family!" she struggled to break his grip, but it was too firm.

"Yet, this will be your second time attending a meeting."

"Thomas, please let me go."

"Kate," he turns towards her. "I know what you did for Freddie. You're coming to this meeting."

"No!"

Thomas lets out a groan as he turns towards her. "Fine. Where's your gun?"

She frowns. "In my purse, why?" Thomas suddenly grabbed her around the waist and heaved her over her shoulder. "Put me down!" Kate shrieks. He naturally ignores her and heads down the stairs. "For God's sake Thomas, I'm not a sack of potatoes!"

"And I'm not a horse either," he states as he hurries down the stairs. "but you leave me no choice. Watch your head."

She groans. "I'm going to slap you if you don't put me down!"

"If you can reach me from that angle. This isn't how I was planning on spending the morning with you."

"Mr. Shelby," Christopher states from the bottom of the stairs. "if you still want that breakfast for two, have someone call the pub and I'll personally deliver it."

"Thank you. You'll also have a bonus for letting me know that she was planning to take off."

"I wasn't going to take off without talking to you!" Kate protested. "You're making this far more difficult than it needs to be, Thomas Shelby!" her head shoots up. "Christopher informed you? You traitor!"

"Someone had to talk sense into you, figured it might as well be him. Especially since you two are getting married soon!"

"You're fired when I get down from here!" Kate shrieks as Thomas heads out the front door."

"No, I'm not!" he says cheerfully. "You handed the restaurant over to me!"

"Thomas, please, put me down!" she begs. "We're making a spectacle!"

"Trust me, this wasn't what I was planning on doing to you. It was supposed to be breakfast, since I wasn't going to be here for lunch. Then you had to decide to go take off!"

"Ugh! You're such an impossible man!"

* * *

Kate protests and argues all the way down Watery Lane, to his amusement. There was never a dull moment in his life with her around. He reached for the knob of his house and opens the door. "Watch your head."

"Thomas," she begs for the hundredth or so time as he closes the door "will you please put me down!"

"Not yet."

"For God's sake!" she calls loudly. "Polly, will you make him put me down! He dragged me through the streets like this!"

Thomas laughs as he heads into the kitchen. However, that laughter fades when he enters the room and sees his bastard of a father seated at the table. "How are you son?" He has the audacity to ask.

"Get out." he orders as he sets Kate down on the ground again. She sways slightly, probably dizzy, but she holds onto his hand firmly for support.

"Come on son." His father makes no move to budge. "I'm a changed man."

"This family needed you 10 years ago and you walked out on us." The anger he feels towards his father is still as raw as it was the day he abandoned them. "Not now." Get out of this house."

"Tommy-

"Shut up." he orders Arthur.

"It's alright son." His father says, attempting to be accepting of Thomas's feelings towards him. But he knows he's attempting to undermine his authority. "Arthur Shelby never stays where he's not welcome." Thomas can't keep the look of disdain for his father off his face as he stands up and looks at him. "Quite something you've become." He could have almost appreciated the admiration in his tone, had he cared anything for his father. "Fine looking woman you've got there too."

Kate steps closer to him, clearly uncomfortable. Thomas grips her around the waist and guides her to his other side away from his father. All eyes shift uncomfortably around the room as his father picks up his hat and leaves the room. Thomas doesn't even bother to spare him a backwards glace. Finn does, but John places a hand on his shoulder, causing him to face forward. Now, his family is angry with him for another reason.

"He's our dad." Arthur says.

Those words fuel another fire inside him. "He's a selfish bastard."

You're calling someone a selfish bastard." Arthur says quietly. "That's a bit rich Tommy, I mean thanks to you we're already down one bloody sister.

"Do you want to see him Arthur? Do you want to see him?" he questions. "You can go with him, after this meeting." Thomas exhales and turns towards her. "Sorry you had to see that."

"My father isn't much to shout about either." She exhales. "But Thomas, I really need to get back and-

"No." her eyes widen. "You're staying for the meeting."

"Ugh," she groans as he grips her shoulders and moves her to seat her next to him. "One of these days-

"I know, now sit down!"

"You're such a gentleman." She says sarcastically. "How can I refuse?"

Polly frowns. "What is going on?"

"Now, Ada and Freddie should be here any minute." On cue, Ada, Freddie and their baby boy come around the corner, causing everyone to jump up and head towards them. "Here they are."

"You got them out?" Polly asks as she fusses over Ada and the baby.

Thomas shakes his head. "Wish I could take credit for it, but not this time."

"It was Kate." Freddie stated. "Two of the guards said some mad woman had Campbell over a barrel. Humiliated him in front of everyone."

Kate twiddles her thumbs, uncomfortably. "Of which, I will probably pay a terrible price for later."

"Which is why, I called this meeting, if everyone will sit down." Everyone moved to his or her designated seats, except for Arthur, who stands by the door. "First, we all would like to acknowledge you, Kate, for helping get Freddie back to our Ada." Everyone nods in agreement. "Now, I know you've got a foolhardy idea in your head to leave," everyone starts to murmur in disagreement. "but you're not going anywhere." She scowls at him. "I give you my word, you'll be safe here."

Kate shakes her head. "No, I won't be Thomas." she addresses everyone else at the table. "Look, I may have gotten Freddie out of prison, but I did so at my own peril. I can't stay here, I made a deal with the devil to get him out."

"But we owe you a debt." Ada declares. "You can't just leave."

"If you two want to repay me, do what Thomas asks and leave Birmingham." Ada and Freddie both stiffen at her words. "Don't let me putting my neck out on the line go to waste because I won't be here to get you two out of prison should something go wrong. You've both got a child to think about. That should be the most important thing of all."

"Who are you running from, Kate?" Polly inquires. "You're more than welcome to stay here under our protection."

"My father is Gilbert Kovach." She exhales deeply as anyone reacts to that name. Well, everyone except for him. "I called him to get Freddie out of jail, and you can imagine what he's got on Campbell to make him release Freddie. He's most likely called Campbell back and he now knows what area I'm in." Kate stands up. "He's probably on his way here now, so, I've got a barge waiting for me." everyone starts to protest. "Look, it's not forever. I'll be back in a few months."

"You're not going anywhere Kate." Thomas stated as he firmly gripped her shoulders and seats her back into her chair.

"You know his reputation!" Kate states. "You know what he's capable of! I'm not risking anyone's safety!"

"It's time for you to stop running. You're not leaving."

Kate glowers at him. "Yes, I can and I will. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"You're not leaving me." Kate is barely able to hold his gaze. He can see that she's frightened, but, there's also a part of her that's begging him to make it safe for her to stay. She'll never admit to it, but she doesn't want to leave. "If your father wants you…he's going to have to take you from me, which I won't let happen."

* * *

Kate can barely breathe as Thomas stares her down. Her heart has seemed to still in her chest at his statement. For a second, it's almost as if they are the two only people in the room.

"What the hell's going on?" Arthur mutters loudly. Polly shushes him; she like everyone else is positively mesmerized by the scene unfolding before them.

"I don't want you or anyone here to get hurt." She states quietly as he gently cups her cheek with his hand. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"He, like most fathers' do, is to have to get used to the idea that you're not his anymore." Thomas kisses her firmly on the mouth, causing everyone to stir in surprise. The kiss is brief and the tender expression on his face is her undoing. "I'll have a few men keep an eye on your place and should anything go down, I'll be there for you. Understand?"

She nods as she whispers. "Yes."

He faintly smiles at her. "That's my girl."

"Damn, you and those blue eyes make a persuasive argument." She gives him a light push, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Well, I'll be," Freddie says drolly. "someone actually found Thomas Shelby's heart and put it back in his chest."

"Thank God." Polly states. "For a while I thought you had your eyes set on that barmaid."

Thomas rolls his eyes. "More Kate's idea than mine."

"When did this start?" John asks. "Last we saw, the two of you were fighting each other!"

"We still do!" Kate declares with a laugh. "Just, not as much as we used to."

"It started John, the night you and Esme married."

"And neither of you said?" he frowns. "This is big news!"

"I trust," Ada questions. "that Kate will really be family the next time she joins another meeting?"

"We haven't discussed marriage or anything like that yet." Kate says hurriedly.

"No, but," Polly smirks. "whether you know it or not, everyone at this table knows that it's just a matter of time before you find yourself walking out of church, wearing a white dress and a ring on your finger with the last name Shelby."

Kate flushes red in embarrassment. "Pol," Thomas says calmly. "stop scaring Kate before I have the chance to propose." She whirls about and stares at him as he sits down again. "Now, back to business. Ada and Freddie, we need to discuss where a safe place for you two to go is. It won't be permanent, just for a few months."

Kate barely hears a word he says after that. All she knows is that he's obviously started thinking about proposing and Kate still had no idea about how she felt. Neither of them had even said 'I love you' to each other. For her part, Kate knows that he loves her, she just wonders if her feelings are as strong as his are. His feelings are obviously strong and she knows that given time that she will able to love him as strongly and fiercely as he deserves.

* * *

**Idcam: They will, especially with Freddie out. **


	25. 25: Hello earth

Chapter twenty-five: Hello earth

* * *

"Right." Thomas stands up. "Everyone can go about their business." Thomas reached for her hand and pulled her up out of her seat. "Except for you, I want a word with you."

Kate nods. "As do I."

Arthur and John let out a few teasing sounds, causing Polly to smack them. Thomas holds onto her hand and leads her towards his office. Kate swallows as he leads her inside the room and closes the door behind them.

"Now, I felt your entire demeanor change in there. Let me guess," he leads her towards his desk. "this is about me mentioning marriage?" Kate nods her head. "I was only joking."

"Don't lie to me." Kate states as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I know you. You don't joke about things are serious to you."

He exhales. "I forgot, I can't fool you about these things." He steps towards her and lifts her up onto the edge of his desk while he stands beside her. "I should have realized that would spook you."

"Well, it was out of the blue and you said such a thing in front of your entire family!" She states. "We haven't even discussed marriage."

"I believe," he places his hand on her shoulder and toys with the lace on her collar. "that marriage should be discussed after I put the ring on your finger."

"I disagree," Kate attempts to state calmly, but he's looped his finger under her collar and is now stroking her neck. "we should be discussing compatibility."

"Compatibility?" he snorts. "Kate, I swear you put too much thinking into the simplest things."

"Marriage isn't a simple thing!" she states. "If we marry, it's going to change our lives!"

"The way I see it, things would mostly continue as they are. You'd move in here with me and I'd just get more privileges with you as your husband."

"Stop it." Kate blushes. "You're trying to distract me."

"Partly." He smiles.

"Thomas, sometimes you move way too fast for me. You barely leave me time to think."

"And when I do make you think, I make you think about things you haven't considered. Love, marriage…children." Those words cause heat to flood her entire being. "Tell me," his voice is low and gruff. "what do you think about sharing all of those things with me?"

Kate bites her lip, hesitating as she gently looks at him. He presses his thumb under her chin, gently encouraging her not to break eye contact with him. "It," she swallows hard as she whispers out. "I-I can see that happening with you."

"Good," Thomas leans forward to kiss her. "that's progress then."

Kate laughs lightly against his lips. However, that laughter quickly fades with the kiss. One kiss becomes two, two become three and then Kate looses count of the kisses as she loops her arms around his neck. As she surrenders to the moment, Kate slowly realizes that she's flat on her back, on the desk with Thomas on top of her. Her brain starts screaming out alarms as Thomas's long fingers moved slowly up her side towards her breast. When his curious fingers touch her there, she jumped, causing her to unconsciously buck her body against his.

"Thomas." She gasps out a protest, only to whimper as he forcefully kisses her. The blood drains out of her face as she realizes that Thomas has somehow managed to get between her legs. She shakes her head in a panic as he moves against her. The blood begins to pound in her ears as she breaks the kiss and pushes at him. "Thomas! Stop, please!"

Her plea causes him to instantly pull away, exhaling deeply as he looks down at her. She holds her breath, not daring to move a muscle under him. Their faces are so close that one move from her and they'd be kissing again, which would set things off again. Slowly, Thomas carefully gets off her. She eyes him as he flops backwards into his previously vacated seat.

He reaches for her hand, but she shakes her head as she pulls herself upright. "What s it Kate?" Kate tries, but the words get in the way. She can barely think straight, her heart is still pounding in her ears. "Talk to me." Thomas sighs and runs a hand through his hair. After a moment of silence, he says. "I'm not going to apologize for what just happened. I know you feel something for me Kate, but for some reason, you just keep fighting it."

_Those _words make her find her tongue. "I am not like those other women you've been with!" Kate bites out. He doesn't react, possibly, because he knows that she's not angry, it's just hard for her to express herself. "You knew that from the moment we entered into this relationship." She covers her face. "I'm not ready yet for such things and…I don't want things to go there outside of marriage."

"Why not?" He inquires.

The sound of footsteps, cause her to look up just as Polly enters the room. Polly's all-seeing eyes take in the scene in a minute. "Kate, step outside."

"But-

"Now." Polly says firmly. Kate nods for a minute and steps out of the office, somewhat grateful for a reprieve. Polly slams the door behind her, causing her to jump. "Are you trying to ruin your relationship with her before it begins?" Polly's voice is sharp.

"Nothing happened, Pol."

"Don't think you can fool me, I saw the look on her face and it didn't take me more than two seconds to figure it out. That girl, is different that any woman you've ever met!" Polly reminds him. "She's been raised as a lady of society and you have to treat her like one!"

"Kate's been treated like a f**king doll her entire life." Thomas stated, causing her to whip her head towards the door. "Her fiancé, never kissed her once in all of the years that they knew each other."

"He was patient and a gentleman, clearly everything you're not." Thomas snorts in disgust. "You're scaring her Thomas and I just don't want to see you lose the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Thomas is silent for a moment before saying. "I'm not going to be careful with her just because she's scared."

"Of course, she's scared Tommy. She lost her fiancée and all the few men she's known in her life haven't been much good to her!" Polly advised. "She's afraid you're going to hurt her."

"I'm not going to break her Polly. She's a woman Polly and I'm going to damn well treat her like one. And I," his voice rises. "am nothing like her father or brother. No one's going to love her more than me."

Those words cause Kate's heart to rise in her chest. against her will, she smiles broadly at his confession. "Then you damn well, better not lose her." Polly proclaims.

"I don't intend to." He says firmly. "She's a strong woman Polly, she doesn't need you protecting her from me. That woman would belt me in the balls if I got too out of order with her."

She smiles at those words. Without waiting to be allowed in, she pushes the door open, causing Thomas and Polly to look towards her. She bites her lip, heat rising to her cheeks at Thomas's look. "Obviously, I couldn't help overhearing."

"I only want what's best for you." Polly states firmly. "I'll not stand by and watch him manhandle you, when you're clearly not ready for things yet."

Thomas glowers at Polly while Kate nods. "I know that, and I appreciate having a mother-like figure in my life again." those words make Polly perk right up as Kate turns towards him, clearing her throat. "I do want to say that Polly's right. You do have to treat me gently and move patiently." He rolls his eyes. "But…you're also right." He studies her carefully. "And I know, that you want to show me how much you care but, you need to understand this. No one, has ever shown me anything this strong in regards to…love." He steps towards her. "You're the first and….it's almost too much for me at times,"

"Kate, look at me." she hesitates. "Come on, look at me." she slowly opens her eyes, but can't hold the gaze long. "I mean it, look at me." he grips her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "What do you see Kate?"

Kate studies his gaze carefully, she can see so many things. "Love, warmth, tenderness and desire." She nearly chokes on the last word.

"What you've described…is it such a bad thing?"

"No."

"Is it something for you to be afraid of?"

"No."

"Do you trust that I'm not going to hurt you?"

"Yes."

"I know…that you're scared Kate, but I don't want you to be scared of me. I want you to grow used to my touch, to me." at this point, Polly decides to step out of the office and give them some privacy. "I'm not going to force you, but, I would like for you to stop jumping every time I touch you. There's nothing wrong in what I feel for you."

"It's just that," she's silent for a moment before saying. "I promised my father."

"Why?" he asks. "You don't respect your father anymore than I respect mine."

She bites her lip. "I-I just do. In this case, with you, I really think I should be cautious. I don't want to break your heart and you're too good a man to get hurt by me."

"Don't worry about my heart. Already been broken." He says quietly. "You put it back together."

She's silent for a moment, drinking in his words. They're talking so openly now, Kate feels that she should add one more thing. "I do feel that sex," she bites her lip. "should be an intimate and private thing. Not in here, where anyone can just walk in."

He nods. "Understood. But know this, your first time with me won't be on a desk." Her face floods crimson at his blunt words. "It will be in a bed."

"You seem," she croaks. "so sure of yourself."

"You're still in control of when it happens, I just know that it will happen."

"Why do you always say such things?" She mutters. "They're not decent."

"Believe me, I'm really not saying what's going on fully in my head." He chuckles at her expression. "So next time-

"There won't be a next time." She states firmly.

"Next time," he ignores her. "I try something like that, it'll be somewhere private. You'll never admit to it…but you want me as much as I want you." She glowers at him. "I can see it in your eyes and I can taste it in your kiss."

"That may very well be, I'll have to trust you in that area of expertise. You've had so many women before me Thomas, I can't compare to any of their experience. Why do you want me so much?"

He's silent for a moment before saying. "Because I love you Kate."

Before Kate can even respond to those words, Finn comes running in the room, breathing heavily. "Harry said to tell you there's a man waiting for you at the pub. Don't look too friendly."

Thomas nods. "Right, thanks Finn." Thomas steps away from her and reaches for his hat. "We'll discuss this more when I get back."

Kate nods, her heart pounding in her chest. "You can find me at the restaurant."

He smiles at her. "I always know where I can find you." He leans forward and kisses her cheek, causing her to smile. He smiles back at her before heading out of his office doors. She shakes her head as she watches him walk away.

In spite of being nervous about him coming to find her later, Kate was glad that they were going to be discussing more topics that are serious. They both still hid parts of themselves from each other and Kate wanted to know every secret he had. She hoped that he wanted to know the secrets she kept close to her heart as well.

* * *

**Idcam: Hopefully Kate is prepared for it!**

**Angel029: Great!**

**Shariebery: This time he really he knocked the wind out of her sails with his early declaration.**


	26. 26: Deeper understanding

Chapter twenty-six: Deeper understanding

* * *

_That night,_

* * *

Kate couldn't sleep. It was almost midnight and her mind was going a thousand thoughts a second. After tossing and turning she'd finally come downstairs to polish the tables, which always calmed her down. Except, the note Thomas had sent to her via Finn was burning a hole in her pocket.

_Dear Kate,_

_Something has come up and I can't come to you. I'll see you tomorrow once I've gotten this business taken care of._

_Thomas_

Kate groaned. She appreciated that he was keeping her out of it, but she hoped that he was safe. She'd pulled out that note every fifteen minutes it seemed.

BANG!

The sound of a gun going off next door caused her to jump. BANG! Kate gripped her robe and hurried towards the little window that separated the pub and restaurant. BANG! Kate opened the window to see Thomas wrestling with a man holding a gun! Both men were trying to get control over the gun and Grace was pointing a gun at the other man.

Without thinking, Kate ran to the hostess table and grabbed the loaded gun she kept under there. Since she was attacked, she made sure that several loaded guns were stored in various places. She unlocked the door of her restaurant and ran into the pub. She burst in, gun raised as she took in the scene.

Grace was lying on the ground in the back; her forehead was bleeding. Thomas and the other man were now wrestling on the ground. "Grace?" She calls as she attempts to get past the two men thrashing about on the floor. "Are you shot?"

"I'm fine!" Kate manages to get to her and pulls her into an upright position.

"Here, you're bleeding, let me help you." The sounds from the struggle change and Kate glances up to see Thomas is being suffocated and strangled by the other man! Heart in her throat, Kate leaves Grace and heads towards the man. "Let him go!" the man ignores her and she can hear Thomas gasping for breath. She cocked the pistol causing him to look up at her as it's pressed to the crown of his head. "Let him go or I'll blow off your head!"

The man instantly loosens his grip and Thomas elbows him hard in the balls several times! Kate steps back as Thomas breaks free and gets on top of the man, head butting him hard in the face. Thomas head buts the man again, causing something to break. The man gags before spitting blood into Thomas's face. Kate stands up, intending to go back to Grace, until Thomas grabs the bronze spittoon and begins smashing the man in the face!

Kate is stunned, without words as Thomas begins pummeling the man to death with it. It's the first time Kate truly sees the savagery inside of Thomas. As the man's face disintegrates into a mass of blood and broken bones, Kate can't stand by anymore.

"Thomas! Thomas!" Kate shouts, causing him to look up from the body. "He's dead!" she leaves the gun on the table as she keels beside him and places a hand over his. Her other hand covers the blood covered spittoon as she lowers her voice. "He's gone."

He exhales raggedly and looks up at her, his breathing deep and violent. This is the first time she sees that bit to him that he's kept hidden. The soldier, the will and fight to survive. The wild look in his eyes informs her that he still has his demons from the war and this event triggered it. She should be frightened, but not with him.

"Breathe." He casts the spittoon to the side, but she keeps her hand over his as he pulls himself up from the ground. He inhales deeply, fighting for control, then, he pulls her up from the ground. She reaches up and gently wipes some of the blood of his face. He's still breathing quite hard as she gently turns him away from the body. "I'll be back, go see to Grace."

Thomas begrudgingly heads towards her. Kate goes calmly into the backroom to get a basin filled with water and a few rags. Grace is crying, causing Kate to feel some sympathy for her, knowing she's not ready for this lifestyle. Had Kate not gone to the war, she wouldn't have been ready for this lifestyle or for that man.

Kate comes out of the room, to find Grace hugging Thomas. He looks at her, his eyes silently begging her to believe him that this wasn't his fault. Kate simply offers him a faint smile. Grace had a traumatic moment; she can allow her to hold onto Thomas for a moment.

Kate checks the one body seated. Grace had shot him through the heart. After closing the man's eyes, Kate kneels by the second man's face…or what was left of it. She dips the cloth in the water and begins to wipe away as much of the blood as she can.

The door opening causes her to look up as several police officers enter the pub. The blood chills in Kate's body as Thomas turns towards the men. "It was supposed to be the sixth chime!" Thomas steps towards the one man, Kate remembers from her visit to the station, and shouts in his face. "You were supposed to come on the f**king sixth chime!" the man says nothing; he just looks down at her, disdain on his face.

"What the f**k are you doing?" the officer demanded.

"I'm washing his face." She said calmly. "Old habit, if you'll pardon me. I was nurse during the war."

He looks to Thomas, who straightens and looks outwards. "I refused to surrender." Again, Kate sees the soldier in him. She wonders if he's aware that he's drawn himself up to stand at attention. "They fought well and were brave men."

"He looks like he was killed by a wild f**king animal." The officer growls at Thomas. Again, he doesn't react, just gazes ahead of him. "Still…this never happened. They were never here. Who cares?"

"Get these bodies out of here." Thomas states quietly.

"Alrighty then? Making the lady uncomfortable?" he glances at Kate. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, eh?"

Kate straightens up, holding firmly onto the bowl, having cleaned the man's 'face' to the best of her ability. The officers pick up the bodies of the two men and carry them out of the pub. Kate sets the bowl on the counter as Thomas's face drops, his eyes tightly closed. Grace shares a worried glance in his direction as well.

"Thomas?" she says softly, causing him to bring his head up and look wearily at her. Kate knows that dark expression in his eyes all too well. "Why don't you walk Grace home?" he shakes his head. "She's been hit in the head. I want you to make sure that she makes it home alright."

"Can't leave you alone."

"I'll be fine." she assures him. "I have a gun and once I've cleaned up this blood," he shakes his head. "I'll go back to my place. The blood will set in the wood if I wait until morning. And Grace, helped you, it's the least I can do for her." She leans forward and kisses him, the taste of blood on his lips. He cringes as she breaks the brief kiss, possibly because the blood on him has transferred over to her. He uses the back of his hand to wipe the blood off her lips. "Thank you, now, go on." she encouraged. "I'll be alright."

He turned to Grace, his expression telling Kate that he is thousands of miles away. On a bloody battlefield that never could completely walk away from. She hopes that given time, he'll be able to walk away from it.

* * *

"You didn't lock the door." Kate spins around from where she's scrubbing her robe in the kitchen sink. She shivers as Thomas stands in the doorway, looking at her.

"I think," she wrings out her robe. "part of me knew that you'd be back to check on me." She drains the water from the sink and leaves her robe on the other side of the sink. She reaches for a towel and dries her hands. "I just wasn't expecting you back this soon. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he exhales deeply. He's still shaken, but a lot calmer than the last time she saw him. "I'm sorry."

She places the towel on the counter as she steps towards him. "For what?"

"You having to see that."

"I saw a war Thomas." she says gently. "As awful as it is for me to admit it, I've seen a lot worse than that."

"Now, you've seen me."

He sounds upset because she's seen that side of him. Almost as if he's afraid, that she can't accept that side of him. However, she has accepted that side of him. What she'd seen tonight he'd taken care to hide it from her. But seeing it had finally given her the complete picture of what kind of a man Thomas Shelby really was. It hadn't pushed her away from him through, it drew her closer to him. She'd never seen him more vulnerable than tonight.

Kate nods. "Yes, but…I've always known that side of you was there."

"I need to know something." He exhaled. "Why did you put the gun to his head Kate? You got right into the fight."

Kate exhaled. "Don't you know the answer to that? Surely you knew that I wasn't going to lose another man that I love, not while there was something I could do."

He looks up at her, life, slowly coming back into his weary blue eyes. "What did you say?"

She steps towards him, placing her hand on his heart. "I said that I love you, Thomas Shelby."

"You do?" she nods as he places his hands on her shoulders. "In spite of what you saw?"

"I told you once before, you don't scare me Thomas." he cocks a brow. "I can take you as you are, all of you."

With that, he leans forward and kisses her gently. She wraps her arms around his neck, stretching upwards to meet his kisses. Kate trembles as he holds onto her like a man holding onto the one thing nailed to the ground as his world turns upside down. Kate does become aware that she is in her nightdress only and there's not much separating them.

Surprisingly, Thomas's hands stay around her shoulders. He kissed her several more times, with a thirst that needs to be quenched, but he does pull away. He buries his face in her neck, causing her to exhale as she feels his lips on her bare shoulder. They stand there for a good minute, just holding onto each other. It's Thomas, who pulls apart first.

He smiles at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be going now." He steps away from her towards the door. She nods as she follows him towards the front door. He picks up his hat and turns towards her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes." She says nothing until he steps out onto the porch. "And Thomas?" he turns towards her as she stretches up to kiss him on the mouth. He stands still, hardly daring to move for that moment.

He frowns as she steps away, placing her hand on the door. "What was that for?"

"For passing the test." He looks slightly confused for a second before nodding his head. She smiles at him as she starts to close the door. "Goodnight Thomas."

"Goodnight Kate." Kate closes the door and securely locks it behind him. In spite of it being a dark evening, she can't keep the smile off her face. For the first time in a long time, she was deeply in love.

* * *

**Idcam: Yes, she did, but these two are working through their emotions, especially since we know the pot's about to boil over! Not her father, but Thomas will be having a word with him in the next chapter.**

**MeriemDjez: Not in this chapter, but he's coming soon.**


	27. 27: Waking the Witch

Chapter twenty-seven: Waking the Witch

* * *

Kate hums cheerfully as she uses pins to secure her hair away from her face, but she hasn't pinned it up. Her hair is hanging down her back, the way she and Thomas prefer it. A bubbly sensation in her stomach, again reminds her that she's looking forward to seeing Thomas Shelby this morning.

Kate moves to head down the stairs when she hears belligerent yelling. Kate frowns and heads down the stairs just as a gun is fired! The crowd downstairs lets out a scream and she runs down the stairs as she hears Christopher shouting. "Let Abigail go!"

"Then," she comes down the stairs to see Anton, her brother, pressing a gun to Abigail's head. "go get Kate! I know she's here!"

"I'm here Anton!" Kate snaps, vexed that he's found her so soon and easily. She prays that the men Thomas has watching her place are already on their way to fetch him. "Let Abigail go, this instance."

Her brother gives Abigail a shove, which sends her sprawling to the ground. Kate glowers at him. "What the hell are you doing here among rabble like this?" he demands. "Father's been turning over the city looking for you!"

"I live here now!" Kate declares. "Put that gun away, you're scaring my customers!"

He looks around. "You own this place?"

"Yes!" she states. "Put the gun away."

"Right, sorry." He puts his gun back in his holster.

"What are you doing here?" she asks as she gets off the final step. "I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you or father again!"

"Well, father sent me to come and get you." he inhales. "A woman called our home last night," Kate's ears went up. "said she knew where you were."

"What woman?" she demands.

"She didn't say. She was very soft spoken."

"Grace." Kate hisses as she stomps towards the front door. She opens the porch door to see her brother has brought his car down here.

"Hold it," her brother grips her arm. "what are you doing?"

"There's someone I need to punch." She snarls.

"You'll have to do it later." He declares. "I promised father that I'd bring you back."

"No," she shakes her head. "I'm not going back with you. I don't want to leave here."

"Tell father that," he opens the car door and tries to get her in the car. "and then you can come back here."

"No." Kate says firmly as panic sets in now. "I know how this goes. He'll do what he did with Emmett; lock me in my room until he decides that I've learned my lesson. I'm not going!"

Her brother groans as he grabs her around the waist and lifts her up, preparing to throw her in the back seat of the car. "Sorry about this Kate."

"I said no!" she screeches.

"Hey!" Christopher shouts, approaching Anton with a knife. "Let her go!"

Anton does, only to pull out his gun and shoot Christopher in the chest! Everyone screams as he flies backwards, clutching his chest! "You shot my chef!" Kate screams as she hits Anton. He brings back his hand and slaps her hard, causing everyone to gasp in shock. "How dare you hit me!?" she shrieks as she clutches her stinging cheek.

"Sorry about this Kate, but I'm not leaving you here. Now unless," he points his gun back at Christopher. "you want me to put another bullet inside him. Get in the car!"

"Alright! I'll get in!" Kate shouts. "Just…stop hurting people!"

Her brother holsters his gun as he gets into the car, slamming the door behind him. Kate peers out the window as the chauffer starts the engine to the car. A crowd is milling around Christopher's body and she inhales deeply as they pull away from the restaurant.

"You're a bastard." She spits out.

"Sorry about that Kate, but, he had a knife."

Kate looks ahead of her just in time to see Thomas running towards the pub and restaurant. Kate's heart rises in her throat as their eyes meet. He stops and turns on his heel and starts running towards her, shouting after them. At that moment, a foolish idea pops into her head and she decides to go with it. She glances at her brother, who's now lighting a cigarette. Kate flings her door open and jumps out of the moving car!

Her brother curses and she vaguely hears screams from the crowd as she hits the muddy, pebble covered ground. She groans as she hits her elbow hard. She looks up to see that Thomas is still running towards her with Arthur right behind him.

"What the hell Kate?" Anton demands as he gets out of the car and kneels beside her. "What made you do that?"

"Hey!" Kate smiles at the sound of Thomas's voice. Kate knows that venomous look on Thomas's face all too well. Thomas already has his gun out. Her brother attempts. "Get your f**king hands off her!" Thomas shouts furiously as he approaches them.

"Who the f**," her brother shouts as Thomas grabs him and punches him in the face! Her brother curses again and sinks down to the ground. "what the-

Her brother goes flying backwards as Thomas yanks him up from the ground and punches him in the mouth! "It's my brother!" she shouts, not wanting Thomas to have another episode from last night. "Thomas!"

Thomas lets her brother drop like a stone as he kneels beside her. Arthur has his gun out and aimed at her brother's head. "Kate?" he asks as he brushes back her hair. "Don't move, where does it hurt?"

"My elbow, but…it's not too bad. I just landed on it." she exhales as she struggles to sit up from her position on the ground. "Help me."

Thomas pulls her up into a sitting position, moving carefully. "Does that hurt?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Who is this Kate?" her brother demands.

"The name's Thomas Shelby." He states as he helps Kate up to her feet. "I've got you."

Kate wraps her arms around his waist and holds onto him tightly. "Oh, thank God for you."

She can practically feel her brother's brain exploding. "Wait a minute. Who is he to you Kate?"

Thomas answers that question for her. "She's going to marry me."

Kate smiles faintly as the whole town murmurs in shock at Thomas's bold words. Yes, she was going to marry him at some point in the future. She turns towards her brother, who is shocked beyond all belief. "Are you serious?" He demands. "Father is going to have a problem with you marrying someone like him." Thomas rolls his eyes. "He's probably one of these half-bred gypsies."

"Well, then it's a good thing you're not the one marrying him!" Arthur lets out a laugh at her choice of words. "You know I don't care anything about that."

Her brother exhales. "I know, I know. It's just…you went from Emmett Webber, this…quiet little crippled, storeowner to this…gypsy gangster. Your tastes in men changed."

"I doubt it. I just happened to meet a man who loved me and got me to love him back."

"Well, you could have spared me a beating by tell me the truth, Kate. It wasn't that you didn't want to leave _here. _You didn't want to leave _him_." Arthur moves the gun away from Anton's head, allowing him to stand up. "Alright, you win this go round. I'll tell father that it was a dead end, but…you will have to face up to him at some point."

"And will," Kate assures him. "I want it on my terms. I don't want you two controlling my life anymore."

Anton nods. "Understood." He smiles at her. "I can see that Mr. Shelby's had quite an effect on you. You've become quite the firecracker." Thomas lets out a snort, which causes her to smile. Thomas knew better than him, she'd always been a firecracker. Her brother extends his hand. "Take care of her, Mr. Shelby?"

Thomas nods and shakes his hand. "I intend to, for a long time."

With that, her brother turned to get back into the car. "I'll be going; it's a long ride back to London."

Kate nods at him before turning towards Thomas, who is intensely studying her face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kate nods. "Yes, I can bend my elbow; I don't think anything's broken." She smiled at him. "You arrived, just in time."

"Don't ever jump out of a moving car, again." he states as her brother's car pulls away from them.

"It wasn't moving that fast. Besides, as my brother pointed out," she places her hands on his shoulders. "I didn't want to leave you." Thomas says nothing; he just pulls her against him. With a deep exhale, Kate holds onto him tightly. "Besides, you would have come after me."

"Damn right I would."

With a tilt of his face, Thomas kisses her deeply, right there, in the middle of the street for everyone to see.

Kate's slightly embarrassed that he's making such a public display of affection in the streets in front of all of Birmingham. Kate finally decides that she doesn't care and throws abandon to the wind and returns his kiss. She can vaguely hear people murmuring in shock at the spectacle unfolding before them.

He broke the kiss, flashing a rare smile at her as she confessed again. "I love you." He smiled broader and kissed her again on the nose. As he broke the kiss and pulled her into a hug, Kate noticed something. Grace was standing in the doorway of the garrison, a look on her face that screamed guilt.

Kate pulled away from Thomas and exhaled as she rubbed her fists together. "Excuse me, there's someone I need to punch."

* * *

**Idcam: That will be revealed in the next chapter and Thomas is going to be up to his old tricks.**

**Shariebery: He had a good point actually, Kate's in different world and with a different man, so she's not the same girl.**


	28. 28: The Fog

Chapter twenty-eight: The Fog

* * *

"What?" Thomas frowns as she steps away from him and stops towards Grace. "Kate?"

Grace spots the look on Kate's face and immediately turns to head back into the pub. "Grace!" Kate shouts as she grabs her skirt and hurries towards her, ignoring all the pain screaming through her entire body. "Don't you dare run away from me!"

"What the f**k has gotten into her now?" Arthur yells from behind Thomas.

"Damned if I know! Kate?"

Kate lunges for Grace, tackling her around the waist and knocking her to the ground! Both females let out a shriek as they hit the floor. Kate has Grace under her and manages to punch Grace right in the eye! Grace lets out a shriek as she grabs a hold of Kate's hair, pulling on it. All the men in the pub clear out of the way, as both the women tussle on the sawdust-covered floor!

She can feel Thomas staring at her in complete shock as Grace pins Kate on the ground, hand over her throat. Kate brings up her arm and smacks Grace upside the head with her fist, causing her to let go! Kate rolls so she is on top of Grace and she grabs a hold of the newly filled spittoon, which is fortunately within her reach! Grace's eyes widen as Kate pours the contents of the spittoon all over Grace's shocked face.

At that moment, Thomas finally comes out of his shock and pulls Kate off Grace. "Alright, break it up. What the f**k got into you?"

"Teaching her a lesson!" Kate snaps as Harry helps Grace up from the floor. "Who do you think called my father to let him know where I was?"

Thomas stiffens and stares at Grace who's wiping the saliva, wads of tobacco, brown liquid and bits of fresh vomit off her face. "Did you do that to Kate?"

"My brother turned you in!" Kate snaps. "I already know! Did you really think that once you got me out of the way, that you'd have a chance with Thomas? Do you really think that he wouldn't come after me?"

"Kate," Harry says. "calm down. We all know that Grace has been upset recently, but she wouldn't do that."

"I don't hear her denying anything!" Kate points out.

Thomas turns to Grace and Kate can feel his anger starting to rise in him. "Is this true, Grace?" She bites her lip before nodding. "Harry, find a new barmaid."

"I wanted the reward her father offered for information." Grace says quietly. "25,000 pounds is a lot of money. It wasn't personal." Everyone stares at her in shock that is a lot of money.

"Oh, now that just makes it alright then!" Kate says sarcastically.

"I don't care how much f**king money, her father put up as a reward," Thomas snarls. "you don't go selling out people down here! Especially when you know we're in a relationship. I would cut you now," Grace flinches, but doesn't move. "but you helped me yesterday, so, for now, I'll let you be. Collect your things and be out of here by the end of this week. If I see you again...you won't be looking so pretty to the next man who sees you."

"Understood." Grace nods her head stiffly as she clutches her wounded eye. "I shall be gone by tomorrow." She then walks out of the room, clutching her eye and still wiping the spittoon contents off her.

Thomas turns to the crowd in the pub. "And if _anyone _thinks of selling my wife out, you'll lose your tongue and ears! Is that f**king clear?" everyone nods in fearful agreement. Kate exhales deeply as she smoothes her skirts and walks out of the pub with her head held high. Thomas follows her. "Hold it." she turns towards him as he takes her hand and looks at her hand He smiles as he kisses her knuckles. "Didn't even break the skin."

"What?" she asks mischievously. "Do you really think that was my first time throwing a punch?"

"You don't fool me for a minute Katherine Elaine Kovach." He wraps his arms around her waist and caresses her face gently with his hand. "You come off as this sweet, shy and innocent girl. But I see inside you. And you," he leans forward to kiss her again. "are a passionate, fighter of a woman. And one day, if you'll let me," he grins at her. "I'll make you the happiest woman alive."

Kate smiles broadly. "What makes you think I'm not happy now?"

"Because," he adds in a lower voice. "you're not my wife yet."

"Well, you've practically announced to everyone that we're as good as married."

"I'd say we are."

"Kate," Christopher says. "not that I'm enjoying the fact that I get to clean everyone in the pub out of all their hard earned cash."

"Can you get the bullet out of him," Abigail half-shrieks. "before he bleeds to death!"

Kate turns to see Christopher on his feet, holding a towel in place against his wound. "Of course, Sarah, get my medical kit out from under the sink and bring it out here. John, I need some hot water and a clean, unused towel." She turns to Thomas. "Now, you back to your business. I'm sure you've got things to take care of."

Thomas nods. "I certainly do." He kisses her forehead. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

_Back in the office,_

* * *

_Kovach residence. How many I help you?_

"Put Gilbert Kovach on the line." Thomas orders. "I have information about his daughter that he'll want to know about."

All is quiet for a second. _One moment please._

Thomas nearly snorts. No wonder Kate ran away from that place. If things were as high and mighty as this butler sounded, she would have gone mad in a place like that. _Who is this? _An angry voice of a man demands.

"The name's Thomas Shelby and I'm the man who has your daughter." The blustering stills on the other end of the phone. "Do you want her back?"

_Of course I do!_

"Good. Now, you listen to me. I'll send you the address to pick her up at in two days from now."

_Two days?! I want her back now!_

"And I'm saying it'll have to be two days. Your daughter jumped out of your son's moving car to get away from him."

_What? My daughter would never do that._

"Well, she did. She needs those days to recover and I have business to tend to first. She's currently being tended to by my aunt. And if you want to take her without a fight...she can't suspect anything."

_Right._

"And be sure to bring the reward in cash." He states out. "I've got a family that needs to be taken care of."

_Yes. _Her father growls with disdain.

"How much is it again?"

_25,000 pounds._

Thomas's brow arches. Her father must care about her to some degree, otherwise he wouldn't be offering such a sum. "She'll be ready for you to pick up in one piece."

_She had better be._

"Oh trust me. I want that reward. She's under my protection and won't suspect anything."

_Good. I'll be awaiting your message. Also, you sound like a very cocky, young man. Be sure that you fully know whom you're dealing with in the future, else it could end badly for you._

"I assure you, I've dealt with worse than you in my time."

With that, Thomas hangs up on her father, a smile tugging at the corner of his smile. Today was a good day. Nothing else could go wrong!

* * *

**Shariebery: Thank you for the lovely review. The good news with this coronavirus is that now, I've got nothing to do but write. I'll admit Kate & Thomas are one of my better written couples. (Almost as good as Sherlock & Tammy.) However, this story will end at chapter 40.**

**Idcam: Well, she got more than a punch to the face. But heaven help Thomas when Kate finds out that he's collecting the reward on her!**


	29. 29: Jig of life

Chapter twenty-nine: Jig of life

* * *

Its 9:00, one more hour before the restaurant closes. Two hours ago, Finn had delivered a message from Polly, informing her that inspector Campbell was hunting for Thomas, hell bent on arresting him. Polly said Thomas had headed off for parts unknown and would most likely be safe from Campbell's vendetta.

Kate enters the restaurant, bone-weary and sits down on the final step. She had walked about for two hours, trying to see if she could find where he'd gone, but to no avail. No one knew. Kate sighs and rubs her eyes. She hated feeling useless. She'd wanted a simple life with a husband who loved her ardently. They'd live in a simple, little house and with their lovely children. However, Thomas wasn't that kind of man and she doubted that they'd have a simple life together. All too suddenly, Kate realized that she'd fallen in love with a man who was walking in her father's footsteps.

A hand on her shoulder causes her to look up. To her shock, Thomas is standing there before her. "Oh God!" she jumps up and hugs him tightly. "You're alright! But what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to have to lie low for a while."

"I got your message from Polly but, how come Campbell's after you?"

"I lost my bargaining power." She frowns slightly. "This copper…it's just me and him now."

"None of that really makes sense to me and I'm sure you'll explain it in time. But for now, please, get out of here."

"Eager to get me away from you? Seeing someone else I don't know about?"

She glowers at him. "Eager to make sure you stay safe."

"Alright." he leans forward and kisses her on the corner of the mouth. "When I get back…I'm going to tell you some things."

"I've heard that the police are already here looking for you. You really shouldn't be here, it's too risky."

He smiles. "You know why I'm here."

"Yes, and that's how all the great men get caught. Coming to see their girl."

On cue, the restaurant door opens and Finn runs in. "Police are in the lane Tommy!"

"See what I mean? Thank you Finn. Alright," Kate grabs his hand and runs him out of the dining room and up to the second floor. "Follow me."

"You really think that they aren't going to search your room?" he questions as he runs up the stairs.

"Trust me," she smiles. "they won't."

Kate pushes the door to her room open. He grins as he looks around the tidy room. "So, this is where you hide yourself."

"Stop it." she pushes her bedroom door open. She hears him open his mouth and cuts him off. "Not a word." He laughs. "I can already hear those lewd thoughts just waiting to be voiced."

"Is that so?" Thomas states as Kate flips the rug back in front of her bookcase. She straightens him up, to see him blatantly looking at her backside. He smirks innocently at her. "What?"

"Step back." Kate pulls a book down from the shelf, 'the Importance of being Ernest,' he notes. The bookcase suddenly swings forward to reveal a hidden panic room behind the bookcase. "Right, you can hide in here."

Thomas shakes his head as he steps inside the room. "I declare, you become a more and more curious woman with each passing day. When did you build this?"

"When I decided to keep 1,000,000 pounds in cash in here. I hired someone from London to come down and build it, so, no one in Birmingham knows about it." His eyes light up as she shoves him inside the closet. "Besides, with my brother and father looking for me, I needed a place to hide in case they turned up! There's air inside, so, you'll be fine long enough for them to search the restaurant. And," she smacks his hand. "I know every penny in there, so no filling your pockets!" Thomas has the audacity to look offended. "I know you, Thomas Shelby!"

"Same." He leans forward and kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, if you hear us coming upstairs, pull it shut." He nods and steps back into the small room. Kate quickly checks her appearance in the mirror; she looks weary, which is good. The glowing light in her eyes wasn't so good.

She then hurries back down the stairs, to see inspector Campbell, glowering at Christopher. "Ah! Inspector Campbell!" his head whips around and he glowers at her. "I would say I'm happy to see you, but I'd be lying."

"Miss Kovach, I was unaware that you were here."

"For the time being, I own this restaurant and live here." She clears her throat. "Judging by all the officers you have intimidating my customers and staff, I'm going to wager you're not here to eat."

"They want to search the kitchen." Christopher stated with a glower. "And I refuse to allow people in my kitchen!"

"Calm down." Kate blinks innocently and holds the inspector's gaze. "I assure you, Christopher keeps a very tidy kitchen."

"I'm looking for Thomas Shelby." He barks out.

"Well, you won't find him in the kitchen!" she states. "Believe me, you will never find him."

"Our sources state that he went back down here," he steps towards her, his voice low and threatening. "to see you."

Kate nods. "Yes, Thomas did come here to see me."

Everyone behind her reacts to that, hardly daring to believe that she was about to say where he was. "So, I shall ask that question again. Where is Thomas Shelby?"

"You're really not going to like my answer. He's in London, visiting my father. I know, unconventional, but he really should get to know his future father-in-law better." Campbell's eyes flashed in anger, knowing that Thomas is now under her father's protection. "He should be back here tomorrow if you need to talk with him."

"You bitch." Campbell snaps and grabs her by the throat, casing everyone to gasp in horror. "You're lucky…you're father would make my life miserable if I were to kill you…otherwise, you'd be dead by now."

Kate brings her knee up and kicks him hard in the balls. He groans and let's go of her. Kate steps away from him, rubbing her throat. "Touch me again…. and I guarantee that my father and Thomas Shelby will kill you." _that _causes him to take a step back from her. "Do you really want both of those men coming after you?"

"You assaulted not only one, but two agents of the crown today." He sneers. "You can't hide from the law for long."

"You're referring to both of your balls, I'm assuming?" a few people snort in the background, even a few of the officers look amused. "Besides, I'm not breaking the law; I told you exactly where he is. Now, either move along or order something to eat as we're closing shortly."

He shoots her another dirty look as he walks out of the restaurant. The way he moves reminds her of a rabid dog that's chained to a post. Kate knows it's only a matter of time before someone puts the animal down.

Christopher exhales. "I don't know who your father is Kate, but he must be pretty powerful for Campbell to take you at your word."

Kate smiles sadly. "Trust me; he's a man you don't want to meet. Now, shall we get back to business?"

Dinner resumes, but the customers are quick to eat their food and hurry out. Kate allows the staff to close down 30 minutes early and leave. She then goes to the kitchen and picks up a few ingredients before heading upstairs. Christopher and Abigail are generous enough to lock up after her so she can go up and visit Thomas.

She comes into her room to see Thomas seated in her living area, reading a book. He glances up at her. "How'd it go?"

"Well, Campbell called off the search." She smirks as she goes towards her small kitchen area. "I told him you were in London, visiting my father."

Thomas laughed. "And he bought it?"

"Yes. There are still a ton of police out on the street."

He nods. "When it all dies down, I'll go."

"That'll probably be…late tonight?" he nods. Kate's slightly uneasy about having him alone with her, especially since things have been getting heated between them. "You can have the couch." She says casually as she heads into the kitchen. "Do you want tea?"

He makes a slight face. "Tea? No."

Kate laughs. "No whiskey I'm afraid. I don't keep alcohol in the house."

"For obvious reasons." He mutters, earning a look from her. "Actually, tea it is then."

Kate laughs as she sits down at the kitchen table and pulls off her shoes and stockings. "Right away then." Thomas stands up and follows her into the kitchen. Kate tucks her stockings into her shoes. "Kettle's on the stove, so, just light it please."

He nods as he pulls out a match. "Playing house, are we?"

Kate merely chuckles before heading into her room to deposit her shoes. She checks herself in the mirror, she looks rattled. Oh, what she wouldn't give for some liquid courage! Thomas will immediately sense her nervousness and she has no idea how he'll react to it.

Kate comes back into the kitchen to find Thomas is sitting at the table, the book back in hand. She smiles and moves to the sink to wash her hands. She can feel his eyes on her as she pulls out a pan and adds chopped ham to the pan. She then adds some parsley, chopped onions and bell pepper to the ham. Christopher had a few leftover fried potatoes, which she'd asked him to hold onto.

"You look different at home."

"How so?" she asks as puts some already baked biscuits into the oven to warm them up.

"Off guard."

Kate tries not to react to the tone in his voice as she attempts to casually whisk her eggs. "Should I be on my guard with you?"

He shakes his head as he stands up to approach her. "Never." Her heart jumps in her chest as he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly. "Not with me."

"Thomas, I'm cooking."

He nods. "Right." He kisses her one more time before moving back to his spot. "You like your space in the kitchen. Noted."

She smiles, as she pours the eggs into the pan. She can feel him watching her as she scrambles them, as the eggs get close to being done; she puts soap and water into the sink. she pulls out the kitchen utensils, which he takes from her. "I'll set the table."

"Thank you." she pulls her plates down and set them by the almost ready eggs. She pulls out the biscuits and sets them on a plate before moving them to the center of the table. after putting the eggs on both of their plates, she moves to scrub the pan.

"Kate, sit down. That can wait." He assures her, as he takes the plates to their seats.

"I don't want it to soak in. you can wait 30 seconds."

Kate blows some soapsuds in his face. Thomas laughs at her as she turns back to the sink. "Will you marry me?"

Kate drops the pan in the sink and turns towards him. "What…did you just say?"

"I said," Thomas walks towards her, intent in his blue eyes. "will you marry me Kate?"

Kate stares at him before proclaiming. "No!"

* * *

**Idcam: Darn right she will!**

**CrazyLooney Toon: We know Thomas, he always has an agenda.**

**Shariebery: Not likely, since she just turned him down. I haven't gone anywhere this month, outside of one grocery trip. I'm already going stir-crazy!**

**MeriemDjez: It was pretty funny. **

**Angel029: Being Thomas Shelby! **


	30. 30: Among angels

Chapter thirty: Among angels

* * *

Thomas stares at her. Frankly, she's in shock as well. She can't believe she just turned him down like that. She wasn't expecting a proposal this early! Sure, they'd jokingly told all of Birmingham that they were engaged, but had she the least inclination that Thomas was in any way serious about getting married, she would have shot the idea down to fast!

Thomas clears his throat before asking. "Why not, Kate?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean no, like never. I mean, at least not yet!" Kate stammers as Thomas exhales in relief. "We barely know each other!"

"That's not true Kate." He steps towards her and places his hands on her shoulders "We've seen and talked to each other practically every single day for almost three months. Is there any reason why we wouldn't get married? Don't you love me Kate?"

"Thomas, that has nothing to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it." He says firmly. "Do you love me Kate?"

"For God's sake, Thomas-

"Do you f**king love me or not?!" he demands.

"Yes, I do love you!" Kate shouts at him. "But I won't marry you!"

"Oh, you damn well will!" he shouts back at her as he grabs her around the waist, pulling her tightly against him as he kisses her, firmly. Kate tries to push him away from her, but the rush of multiple emotions washing over her, force her to cling tightly to him. Kate shivers as Thomas cups her face in his hands, working his mouth hard against hers.

Kate held onto him, until he breaks the kiss. "Not…fair." She breathes hard as he pulls her against him.

"Kate," she bites her lip as he lightly kisses her cheek. "I promise, you there is nothing wrong with this."

"I know that, it's just," she bit her lip before blurting out. "God, you just scare me so much some times. It's almost too much at times."

"You haven't had anyone want you as much as me Kate." He says hoarsely, his face inches away from hers. "Marry me."

"No." she shakes her head.

"Come on." he kisses her throat. "You know you want me."

"Stop it!" she says firmly as she places a hand on his chest. She needs him a short distance away from so she can say what's on her mind. "Thomas, I do love you but I can't marry you now."

"Why not?" he demands. "Explain it to me Kate, because you're not making much sense to me right now. If you love me, you should marry me."

"Thomas," she blurts out. "I can't marry you because you're just like my father."

His face hardens at those words. "I am _nothing _like your father. I would _never _treat you the way he treated you."

"I'm sorry; I don't mean it in that way." She steps towards him and places a hand on his chest. "You're nothing like him because you're good and honorable. But unfortunately, you and he have the same lifestyle. The illegal activities, the gang activity and the police." She exhales as understanding fills his eyes. "You know how I hate that about him. Why would I marry you when you're currently knee-deep into that lifestyle?"

"I see." He's silent for a moment. "So…you want me to give it up?"

She's silent as she considers his words before shaking her head at him. "I would love for you to do that, but in the long run, it would hurt us more. I can't ask you to change what you are anymore than you'd ask me to change. If I do, you'd no longer be the man I love."

He exhales. "So, where does this leave us?"

"For the moment…nowhere." They both exhale and Kate crosses her arms across her waist. "I'm sorry about this. I really didn't have these thoughts until," she rubs the bridge of her nose. "Campbell started looking for you. And it all came coming back to me. The sleepless nights, father or my brother coming back injured. I hated that." she drops her hand and looks up at him, mentally begging him to understand her. "And I can't imagine you, my future husband, putting me through the same thing." Thomas shakes his head as he pulls her into a hug. "And then, when we have children…I can't stand worrying if you, their father, would be coming home alright. I can't go through it."

"I understand," he assures her. "you don't have to convince me Kate." He exhales raggedly as he pulls her to him. "Its alright." he sighs. "You've given me a lot to think about now."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's good. You've a right to be worried. I love that you worry about me and I'd wish you worry less, but, I know it's because you care."

"Thank you." she looks up at him. "Let's wait a little bit longer, please?"

"Yes." he nods in agreement. "I don't want that life you described for you either, Kate. I'll take some time and make sure that I can offer a secure and safe future for you and our children."

"Thank you." Kate holds tighter onto him as she kisses his cheek. "I know that things will work themselves out in the future."

"They will. I need you Kate." He says softly, the passion in his voice caused her to tremble.

"And I need you too." Kate says as she wraps her arms around his neck. "But, we can't just jump into a marriage together with these issues still present. Neither of our parents had an extraordinary marriage and I want better for us."

Thomas nods in agreement. "Agreed."

"You've still got business going down this week. Maybe then, things will be a lot clearer." she pulls away from him with a smile. "Ask me again…and maybe," he smiles at her. "I'll give you the answer you want to hear."

"I will." He leans forward and kisses her mouth with a kiss that spoke of a gentle promise. "Believe me, I will."

"Good for you." Kate smiles before stepping away from him. "Our food's probably ice cold now."

"That's alright with me." Kate smiles as he goes to his seat and she sits down in hers. "But this feels good, don't it?" Kate nods as she holds his gaze. "Us. We feel right."

"Yes, we do."

In spite of what should have been an awkward night after her rejection, the conversation between the two of them flowed very well. And Kate loved that, unlike most men, he didn't harbor a grudge, he listened and understood. After dinner, she did the dishes and she lit fire in her living room. Thomas smoked a cigarette, while she rested against his chest holding onto him. They didn't need to say much to each. Kate felt as if she could read his thoughts and emotions, simply through a simple touch.

When Kate yawned, she sat up. "I should go to bed." he nods. "Will the couch be comfortable enough, or should you take the bed?"

"Kate, I slept on mud in France." He looks at her with a slightly amused look. "The couch will be fine."

"Alright." she leans forward and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Mmm," he reaches for her cheek as he kisses her twice more. "goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kate stands up, blushing as he holds her hand for a moment. "This is the first time that I don't want to say goodnight and leave."

He grins. "Good. Because there'll come a night," he stands up from the couch. "you won't have to say that to me again." With that, he kisses her deeply. It's in that moment that Kate feels the emotions that have been pulsing through Thomas for days.

Desire.

God, the emotions bubbling up inside of her almost too much. Thomas, however, simply breaks the kiss with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Kate nods as she turns and walks to her room, pausing the doorway to look at him. "I love you."

Thomas nods as he looks at her. "I love you too."

With that, Kate closes the door to her room. After flipping off the lights, she immediately undoes her blouse, desperate to cool down. She feels as if she's on fire! Kate moves to her washbasin and immediately splashes her face with the water. She has no idea what's come over her, but it had better be gone by tomorrow.

Kate looks at the door, contemplating going out for a moment. She shakes her head. She knows with the way she's feeling she'll probably lose her virginity to Thomas Shelby on her own couch. Steeling her resolve, Kate strips down to her underclothes and gets into her bed. She _will not _break to these emotions.

All night, Kate tosses and turns, desperate for some sleep. It's almost 1:00 before she finally starts to nod off.

It is at that time that Kate hears Thomas let out a yell and there's a loud thud in the other room.

* * *

**Idcam: I know, I get so disappointed in Kate sometimes, she has a mind of her own! But...Thomas is getting to her now!**


	31. 31: And dream of sheep

Chapter thirty-one: And dream of sheep

* * *

Thomas exhales raggedly as he pulls himself up off the floor. He'd hoped that he'd be able to sleep peacefully without waking up Kate. But he was wrong. The nightmares followed him everywhere. There was never to be any peace for him in this life of his.

Her door opened. "Thomas?"

He whips around to see her hurrying towards him. "I'm sorry," he pulled himself up from the floor and sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes. I didn't mean to wake you."

She kneels beside him. "It's alright, I wasn't asleep anyway. What happened?"

He chooses not to answer her as he exhales rapidly. "It's alright, go back to bed."

"No." She shakes her head as she hoists herself up onto the couch beside him. "I'm not going to think any less of you Thomas, if it's what I think it is." he glances towards her. In her haste to get out of her room, she hadn't even bothered to grab her robe. She was wearing a delicate, pale blue, silky nighty that rested above her knees. "I have them too on occasion."

"Have what?" he was actually so distracted that he'd forgotten what she was talking about for a moment.

"The nightmares." She places her hand on top of his. His heart stills in his chest that he looks towards her face. "I see and remember the faces of men I saved on occasion. It's mostly, the ones I wasn't able to save that keep me up at night."

He nods. "I'd have hoped a woman…wouldn't have seen what we had to see."

"There's one man who comes to taunt me once in a while. He'd been shot in the head." She swallows. "Wouldn't have been so bad, had he not been alive and conscious."

Thomas cringes. "Christ Kate."

"Matron wanted to teach me a lesson and didn't mind putting him through hell." Her tone, though calm, is still filled with emotional torment. "She wouldn't let me sedate him, so he could pass peacefully. He kept pulling at my hand, begging me to help him, but there was nothing for me to do but to hold his hand for 30 minutes before he finally died. He wasn't in any pain, but…he was awake and aware that he wasn't going to live for long."

Thomas looks up at her. She is like him, inwardly broken but strong on the outside. "So, you get them too? The nightmares?"

"Yes." She whispers softly and he squeezes her hand. "Some nights…. I wake up to the taste of fresh blood in my mouth." She drops her gaze as he shifts closer to her. "The bloods mine because; I was biting my tongue so hard in my sleep. The nights I dream that I'm drowning in blood….are the worst." She chuckles bitterly. "And the worst of it is….we actually signed up for it, but…neither of us was expecting it."

He shakes his head. "No."

She sighs. "What torments you at night?"

He's silent for a moment before stating. "Shovels."

"So, you were a tunneler as well?"

He nods. "Sometimes, it lasts all night." "And I lie here…and I listen to the shovel…and the picks…against that wall there." he glances towards the wall in the room, staring at it for a moment. "And I pray the sun will come up with the curtains before they break through. No, I don't pray. I hope. Sometimes it happens, the sun beats them. But mostly…the shovels beat the sun."

Kate rests her head on his shoulder. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here." she asks quietly. "Don't ever think I can't understand, because I do. We've both seen Hell….now; we've got to cope on Earth."

He exhales sharply as he leans forward, his knees on his elbows and his hand over his eyes. He inhales and exhales again as Kate rubs his shoulders comfortingly. She doesn't say anything more, but he can feel the understanding. For once, someone in his life actually knew the horrors as he had known. He'd never expected to find a woman who could be strong and understanding about such a thing.

"How old are you, Kate?" he asks as he sits up, clearing his throat.

"That's not a very gentlemanly thing for you to ask me."

He laughs at the light, slightly teasing tone in her voice. "Right, I'll tell you my age first." He reaches for her and pulls her into his side. "I'm twenty-nine."

"Come Christmas, I'll be twenty-one." His brow arches in surprise. "What? Am I too young for you?"

"You act a lot older than twenty, but then you've seen a lot more than any woman should have ever seen." He frowns as he counts back the years. "So, you were seventeen when we met in the war?" she nods. "They shouldn't have let you go out there, that young."

"My father falsified my record," she explained. "told them I was twenty-one. He was hoping that I'd come back from the war, hating Germans and I'd agree to stop seeing Emmett." She's silent for a moment. "If my math is correct, you were twenty-six."

"Yes." He's silent for a moment before saying softly. "You could have died out there in France. I would have never known you."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Kate tilts her face up towards him. "You were so protective of me in those brief, first, few minutes."

"I wanted to shake you till your teeth fell out of your head." he admitted honestly.

She smiles faintly. "What I recall, is the moment before you put me in the ambulance. A shell went off and you covered me with your own body." He inhales sharply, remembering that moment as well. It had been a poignant moment for him. He remembered feeling as if the world had slowed down around him for just a second and he couldn't understand why at that time. Now he did. "You had no idea you were protecting someone who could end up as your future wife."

Thomas pulled her towards him and held onto her tightly. He needed her, so much; it was almost scary for him. There was something between them tonight, it was strong and strange. It had grown stronger, especially since they'd been so open with each other about their thoughts for the future. And now, they shared the secret nightmares of their past.

Kate smiles as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him tightly. Her touch was as calming as the most soothing balm he'd ever felt to his soul. Kate looked at him, a soft smile on her face and he came undone. Propriety be damned, he had to kiss her and drink her in. Kate seems to surrender to him and she returns his kisses, seemingly with a thirst that matches his own.

Kate's wearing this delicate, pale blue nightdress and he's wearing only his union shorts, so it doesn't take long for his body to react to the feminine body underneath his. Kate isn't protesting, in fact, she seems to be responding to his kisses. Even when he locks his arm around her waist and shifts so she's lying on her back and he's between her legs, she continues to respond.

He couldn't stand it a moment longer, he wanted her so badly. Kate let out a moan as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She squirmed slightly, but she didn't push him away. As he gently manipulates her tongue with his, he loops an arm under her leg and guides it around his waist. Kate sighs and tilts her head back onto the armrest of the couch. She's breathing fast, her eyes are closed and she actually looks aroused.

He can bear it no longer. He needs to feel her, to touch and to be in her. He brings up her top to her stomach, and slides his hand inside of her silken undergarments. He glances at her, Kate was a very proper woman, and the fact that she's not protesting this is confusing to him. Kate's eyes flutter open as he looks down at her. Then, he remembers the look she'd given him before going into her room that night and it all becomes clear in his mind.

Kate wants him!

"Thomas?" Kate's green eyes widened and she gasps as she feels his hand pressing against her.

He instantly assures her. "I'm not gonna have sex with you, Kate." His tone is harsh, but he can't control his voice, he's wanted her for too long. He hopes he can keep that promise, but it's not going to be easy for him, especially since Kate at this moment is being very willing and compliant towards him.

"What are you," He slides a finger inside her. Kate lets out a cry as she throws her head back, her eyes closed. "God!"

Thomas leans forward, so he's hovering over her body. She looks up at him, her green eyes wide with many emotions in them; terror, curiosity, and arousal. He inhales, remembering that he needs to go slow for her sake. She's tight and wet, he can feel her throbbing around his finger and he hadn't been with a woman since the night he found her in his stables.

He shifts closer to her, kissing her deeply and he feels her hands creep towards his shoulders. He moves his lips across her neck, causing her breathing to go ragged as he sucks and nibbled on the exposed skin that peeps from the thin straps. God, he wants so badly to just throw romancing her out the window and just bury himself deep inside her. To take her until she lies underneath him, senseless and completely his. The only thing preventing him from doing that was knowing the moment he did anything without her permission, it's over with her.

Thomas slides another finger inside her, causing her to grab a hold of him tightly as he pumped harder. To his surprise, Kate begins moving her hips in sync with his movements. He can practically feel her heart pounding out of her chest as her breathing becomes more and more breathy. Unable to stop himself, he leans forward and gently bites her collarbone. Kate lets out a soft moan as her entire body stiffens. Her fingers dig into his shoulders as she tenses around his fingers before letting out a cry as she experiences her first orgasm.

Kate holds onto him, her breathing heavy. Thomas decides in that moment he can wait no longer. He desperately needs to find his release, but when he does, he wants to be inside her. He lifts her up into his arms while she looks curiously up at him. Her green eyes are sparkling, her mahogany hair is a mess about her face and he'd never seen her look more stunning in that moment. He had to get her back into her bed before she came off of her high.

He leans forward and kisses her, causing her to moan. His senses are on high alert as he enters her bedroom. Kate continues to respond to his kisses without a word. He pauses so he can turn up the oil lamp by her bed so he can see her expression better. Kate says nothing as lays her down on the bed onto the bed; she doesn't even push him away as he carefully gets on top of Kate. She says nothing to him as he spread her legs and settles between them.

Her eyes dance nervously across his face, and the love that he feels for her forces him to ask. "Do you want this Kate? Do you want me?"

* * *

**Idcam: Yes, she's adamant, but every once in a while, Thomas manages to find the kinks in her armor. Apologies in advance for the cliffhanger! I'll try to post a new chapter tonight!**


	32. 32: Song of Solomon

Chapter thirty-two: Song of Solomon

* * *

Kate looked up at Thomas, her heart pounding violently in her chest. He had taken a little bit of her innocence, but left her virginity intact. Now, they were in her room and he'd stopped to make sure, if this was what she wanted. If _he_ was, what she wanted. Kate was so unsure of how she'd been caught up in this heat. She wasn't sure what to say to him in this moment. She bites her lip, unsure how to answer him in this moment.

He gently runs his hand through her hair. "I'm warning you Kate," his voice has gone hoarse, but she can hear the passion in his strained voice. "if you don't stop me now, I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

Kate shivers at that thought. She rapidly considers her options, including telling Thomas to leave her. But she doesn't want him to leave, she wants him. As soon as that thought hits her hard, Kate makes her decision. She'd waited with Emmett and lost him. With Thomas, until their future was clear, every day would be unclear and she wasn't going to deny herself a single moment with him.

"Have me then." he looks at her, his blue eyes deeply searching her face. "I want you, Thomas." she admits honestly, she was tired of fighting this connection between them.

Thomas kissed her deeply, causing her to shiver in anticipation for the upcoming moments. His hands reached around her shoulder and waist, tightly pulling her to him. Kate let out a moan as he moved his clothed entrance against her. She arched her back with a moan, moving her hips against him to find a rhythm. After a few moments, Thomas broke the kiss and sat up to remove his union shorts. She can't help but blush as he helps her slide her shorts down her legs and they soon join his shorts on the floor.

He hesitates for a moment, waiting for her to nod before bringing her shift over her head. With that final piece discarded, she is now completely naked before him and his piercing blue eyes can see every detail of her skin. Kate blushes as he studied her. She wants to break eye contact with him, but can't break eye. Not when he's looking at her as if she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Kate," he breathes as he leaned down towards her, cupping her neck in his hand. "are you sure?" she nods. "I can stop if I have to."

Kate smiles as she grips his hand. Even though they're both naked and he's probably in agony at this moment, he still offered her the chance to escape again. "I'm sure." She whispers as she reaches up and touches his cheekbone softly. "I want to be with you."

Thomas kisses her throat, gently trailing kisses down to her breasts. Slowly, he eased himself inside her, causing her to hiss at the feeling. She shifted uncomfortably, wanting this bit to be over as quickly as possible. As if reading her mind, Thomas cupped her face in his hands. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Kate gasps out.

"It's your first time, it will be-

"I know." she says with a faint smile. "But…I know you; you know what you're doing."

"Alright," he inhales, breathing deeply before moving forward to kiss her again. "hold onto me." Kate shifts, running a hand up to his shoulder. "Try to relax."

She smiles at him as he reaches for her left hand, the hand that should be bearing a wedding ring at this moment, a corner of her mind notes. Thomas twines his fingers tightly with hers, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before leaning forward to kiss her. Kate stretched upwards slightly, matching him kiss for kiss. She can feel him adjusting himself at her entrance and he breaks the kiss once he thrusts inside her. Kate let out a sharp gasp, clutching his hand tightly as she adjusts to the unexpected feeling of him completely inside her.

"God," Thomas groans out, his hand digging tightly into the sheets beside her. He wants to continue, but he's holding off for her sake. "I'll give you a moment."

He was breathing hard and fighting for control, she can sense he wants to continue, but won't. He wasn't like what she'd heard about most men. Men had needs, but he was putting her above him. She'd heard that lying with a man for the first time, would be painful for her but most men viewed the moment as a conquest. A moment of triumph of having claimed such a prize. But, with him, there was no conquest. Kate would never again doubt his love for her, she felt the final walls around her heart break, and this powerful sense of love for this man filled her completely. She'd met her match and her soul mate.

"I'm alright." she assures him, knowing it'll be better once he starts to move.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he gently brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "You're so tight," she blushes slightly at his words. "that must have hurt you."

She bites her lip before confessing. "Not…all pain hurts."

He presses multiple kisses to her lips. "God, you're so beautiful." Those tender and passionate words bring tears to her eyes and she bites her lip to attempt to keep back a sob. That doesn't escape his notice. "You are Kate. When I'm finished making love to you, you'll know you're a beautiful woman." He adds for good effect. "My woman."

"Make me yours." She whispers as he leans forward to kiss her again. She brings her other hand up around his neck, running her nails through the hair on top of his head.

Kate held onto his hand as continued to deeply kiss her. Each kiss from him seemed as if he was attempting to suck every dark memory from her past and replace it with one of his love for her. He would probably succeed; there could be no one for her after him. She knew this down to the depth of her soul. She knew after by the time the sun would come up tomorrow, she'd be completely his, forever.

His lips moved to her neck, causing her stomach to clench with desire. He moves inside her, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure as she tightens around him, drawing him in deeper. She ran her hands down his back as he dipped her back onto the bed, running his hand under her head. It was her first time, and it exceeded all of her expectations. It felt so natural and right with him. Kate closed her eyes, reveling in the senses as he moved to each beat of her heart. No one would ever love her more than this man would, she could feel it with each little touch he bestowed on her.

She brought her hands back up to his shoulders, her hand lingering over the scar from where she'd dug the bullet out all those years ago. She'd felt nothing like the pleasure and pressure building up inside her. Kate arched against him, gasping against the sensations assaulting her body. She clenched tighter around him, causing him to let out a groan in the back of his throat. Thomas gripped her hips tightly, forcing himself deeper inside her. Kate bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second as she felt the explosion growing closer.

He started speaking in Romani, causing shivers to run down her spine. she reacted by digging her nails into his back as his thrusts grew harder, cries began to escape from her mouth. He slid his arms under her back, pulling her to him as if he could force her body to mold with his. Kate wanted to scream so much, but couldn't. All she could do was gasp, her cries high and short as she struggled to get a breath. His breaths were low and forceful as he continued pounding so hard inside her. She let out a cry as he suddenly thrust so deeply inside her it was as if he'd intended to bury himself completely inside her. Kate broke under him. Again, he said something in Romani as he released his seed inside her. She held tightly onto his neck as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed her body.

God, how she wished this could have lasted forever. Thomas collapsed atop her, cursing under his breath. He pulled her closer to him and held tightly onto her; his grip testifying that he would never let her go. Kate was in awe of what they'd just shared together. She couldn't believe what she'd just shared with him. It was a truly unbelievable feeling to have shared such a moment with someone. He'd been right, she did feel beautiful, but she felt more than that. She felt loved; honestly, truly and deeply loved. But best of all, she finally felt complete. She wasn't half a shell anymore, she was his.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he looks down at her. "You're crying."

"I'm alright. Honest."

"Are you sure?" his concern causes her to smile. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't." She struggles to confess what's on her heart to him as he carefully watches her expression. "I've never," she inhales as her voice breaks. "that was beautiful, Thomas."

"Kate." He gently wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"Is it…always like that with two people?" she asks him, causing his hand to still. "Is it?"

"No." he shakes his head. "It's _never _been like that for me, with anyone, until you." he admits. "You were made for me Kate." He kisses her tenderly. "Every inch of you, you fit perfectly in my hands. I don't believe in God, but if I did…I'd say he made you especially for me."

She smiles faintly at him as he carefully exits her. He lies on his back with an exhale and Kate scoots close to him, wanting his closeness. He pulls her towards him, an arm over her shoulder while he looks up at the ceiling. The peaceful smile on his face prompts her to ask. "What is it?"

"I don't hear the shovels anymore."

Kate blinks in surprise. "What? How is that possible?"

"It was you." he turns towards her. "You helped me."

She frowns slightly as she reaches for his hand, which he brings to rest over his heart. "How? How could I help you with that?"

"You help me… with everything." He curls his hands over her fingers. "The whole f**king thing. Being alive. Business. I found you." his tender words bring tears to her eyes. "And you found me. We have each other." he tightens his hold on her hand. "I'll never lose you. No one ever will have you or take you from me." He holds her gaze. "You're my love Kate."

"And you're mine, Thomas." she admits, causing him to smile as he pulls her closer to him. "You're my love."

"I'll be more than that to you." he kissed her. "I'll be your husband, Kate."

He kissed her again as he rolled on top of her. She couldn't answer to being his wife yet, but she knew that she was going to marry this man. Hopefully, they could reconcile their differences soon because she wanted to be his wife.

* * *

**Shariebery: Wish granted.**

**Angel029: I know!**

**Idcam: Yup, all the walls are broken down. Lucky for you all, my plans changed, so I had time to finish this chapter up!**


	33. 33: Saxophone song

Chapter thirty-three: Saxophone song

* * *

Kate stirs in her sleep; the sun is peeking through her curtains. She lets out a yawn, blinking as she realizes that she's completely naked. Her heart pounds in her chest as she realizes she sprawled on top of a naked man, who has his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to him. Kate turns her head and realizes its Thomas she's with. She exhales as her heart rate returns to normal for a moment. A faint smile teases across her face as she rests her head back on his chest, savoring his closeness for just one more moment.

She then carefully sits up, being careful not to wake him. His grip on her shoulder tightens and Kate suddenly finds herself straddling Thomas Shelby. He smiles up at her, running a hand through her hair. "Good morning Kate."

Kate blushes deeply as she feels his hardening length against her entrance. Her foolishly weak body responds instantly by growing warm and wet. "Good morning, Thomas." he kisses her, causing Kate to pull away. "I'll go make us a cup of tea."

"Don't want tea." He mutters, draping an arm around her waist as he nuzzles her neck.

"I know what you want but," she sits up, tapping his chest lightly. "not right now."

"Why not Kate?" he sits up with her. His gaze is deep as he studies her carefully, but she can't hold his gaze for long. "Alright, I know that look," he presses a kiss to her forehead. "go make that cup of tea and we'll talk."

Kate smiles gratefully at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He leans forward and kisses her again.

She smiles as she carefully gets out of the bed and begins looking for her clothing, which has been flung all over the room. She eventually decides just to into her robe. As she pulls the robe around her, she can feel Thomas watching. As she ties the robe around, she turns towards him to see him watching her, a lazy, contented smile on his face.

"Hungry?"

He nods. "Starving."

She bobs her head. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Thomas lets out a few grumbling words as she paddles towards the kitchen. By the time she has lit the fire in the kitchen, she realizes that he hadn't been talking about food! She blushes and rolls her eyes. She was going to have an interesting life with that man. Kate slices bread and places it on the frying pan. Thomas paddles into the kitchen, his hair back in some semblance of order. He's pulled his shorts and trousers back on, but he's bare chested and barefoot.

She smiles. "Morning."

"Morning." Thomas sits on the corner of the table, his feet on the bench seating as he leans forward. "So, what's troubling you? Are you upset with me?"

Kate exhales as she turns towards him. "No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?" he holds a hand out to her. "I know, you wanted to wait-

"It's alright." Kate says with conviction. "You gave me several opportunities to change my mind, but, I have no regrets."

"Are you sure?"

"Thomas, last night," she hesitated before admitting. "it was…beyond anything I could have ever imagined." He smiled at her as he got off the bench so he could pull her closer towards her. She began to stammer as his hands circle her waist. "You were…beyond considerate; putting me above your own needs. I can't imagine…anyone else, being that loving and tender towards me. And believe me, after you…there won't be anyone else."

"What's the problem?"

Kate bites her lip before blurting out. "I can't understand why I'm not upset." Thomas lets out an exhale of relief. "I broke a promise that I swore I'd keep and yet, I'm so happy right now." Thomas grins almost idiotically at her, causing her to laugh happily. "I don't understand it."

"Kate, Kate," he kisses her as he pulls him against her. "stop with the f**king over thinking. You know damn well why you're happy."

"I don't think I deserve it."

"You deserve it. I don't think I've done anything to deserve you, but…I've got you now."

"Thomas, I'm only going to ask this once." She licked her lips before asking. "Last night, you finally got what you wanted." He brushes her hair back, so he can access her neck. "I'm not holding anything against you; I wanted you as much as you wanted me. But can we both be sure that it's really love we feel for each other, and not just want?"

"Why can't it be both?" he stated as he kissed her throat.

"Want is a darker word than love." She gently pushed at him. "Thomas, please, it's hard for me to think when you're doing that."

"Good, you think too much." he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth. It was a teasing kiss and against her will, Kate leaned into the kiss as he worked his mouth gently against hers. They stumbled backwards, smacking her hip on the kitchen table. "I can love you and want you." Kate exhaled deeply as he placed her hand on his beating heart. Her eyes widen slightly as she feels his heart pulsating against her hand. "Do you feel that? That's for you."

Kate nods. "I love you Thomas." His eyes searched her face expectantly, but Kate knows what he wants before he even asked. "Yes."

* * *

Kate let out a cry, her head hitting the wall as Thomas released inside her. She stood there, her legs shaking and body still throbbing for him. Thomas exhaled and kissed her breast. "I love you Kate."

"I know." Kate exhales as she runs her hand through his hair. "I love you too, but I am never…eating off that kitchen table again."

"God, your mind wanders at the damndest times. Trust me," he kisses her again. "you won't be eating here alone again."

"But Thomas!" Kate protested with a pink face. "Couldn't try to get me to the bed for the next time?"

He shakes his head. "No. I wanted you, so," he grips her neck gently as he kisses her. "I took you." She groans as he carefully extracts himself from her, pulling his clothes back into order. "You know, once upon a time ago, they'd have hung a man like me for putting even a finger on a lady like you."

Thanks to Thomas making love to her on the kitchen table, Kate burned the toast for the first time in her life! Thomas had let her go to get their breakfast in order while he got dressed. However, a simple goodbye kiss, had turned into something else, and now Thomas had claimed her against the wall.

"Hmm," Kate chuckles. "I'm not a lady anymore. I relinquished my title a long time ago." Kate pushed gently at him. "God, you need to go. It's almost 8:00 now."

He nods. "Right. It's all going down at 9:00 today."

"Yeah, I'll go stay with Polly. I'm not sure what's going down today, but, she'll be worried."

"Thank you." Thomas takes his hat and sets it atop of his head. She opens the door and he walks down the hall. "And Kate?" she pokes her head out into the hallway as he's approaching the stairs. "Once this all over, there's a house I'd like you to see tomorrow." She stills as he smiles at her. "Just to see if it meets with your approval, alright?"

Kate nods. "Alright, yes."

He holds her gaze. "You know why, I want you to see it right?" she can only nod mutely. "Good. No pressure, Kate."

She smiles as she states. "There is none to be had."

He smiles at her as he continues down the stairs. "And, what a pleasure to see you Mr. Shelby!" Christopher says rather loudly, causing her to grow embarrassed with the realization that Christopher and Abigail may have heard them! "How's Kate?"

"She's upstairs." Thomas says simply as he continues on his way.

"Shut up Christopher." Abigail warns as she heads up the stairs. "It's none of our business." Kate can vaguely hear Christopher chattering to Thomas in the background. Abigail comes up the stairs and Kate draws her robe closely around her. Abigail flushes at her appearance, but manages to keep her head upright. "Good morning, Ms. Kate."

"Morning Abigail." Kate clears her throat. "I'll be running late."

"That's alright." Abigail extends her a letter. "This was under the door this morning. It's addressed to you."

Kate frowns as she examines it. The hand is unfamiliar. "Thank you." Kate steps back inside to read the letter.

_You're a whoring liar, Katherine Kovach. _

_Being an inspector, I decided to do a bit more investigating in regards to you. I found out that you've been on the run from your father for months. He's even offered a reward for your return. Do you really think that a small time racketeer like Thomas Shelby is capable of keeping you safe from a man like your father? _

_He probably would have been able to, had you not made that fatal mistake last night of allowing Thomas Shelby to seduce you into giving yourself to him. Whatever he promised you to get him into bed; you know it's not true. Do you think that your father will bless a union between the two of you? You're a lady of society and he's an illegitimate, gypsy, racketeer scum._

_You know very well that the moment I inform your father, that Thomas Shelby will be dead within the hour. If you want him to live, get out of Birmingham by 9:00 tonight. You lost one man already, don't be stupid enough to lose another because of your foolishness. And trust me when I say that killing him will be easy. I could have taken him out this morning when you two had your disgusting relations on the table._

_Inspector Campbell_

Kate's stomach churned and she raced for the bathroom, barely making it in time to vomit her toast into the toilet. The disgusting thought of them being observed wasn't awful as the thought that terrified her the most. She could have so easily lost another man that she loved this morning.

* * *

**Shariebery: Thank you very much. My sister, had an idea for another Kate & Thomas story. (She reads my stories, but never reviews, preferring to criticize in person!) She asked to come up with one where they'd never met and Emmett is still alive! So somehow, during season 2, Thomas would have to win her away from her fiancée!**

**Idcam: If, Thomas can get Kate to say yes! **


	34. 34: Snowflake

Chapter thirty-four: Snowflake

* * *

Kate folded up the note and shoved it in her pocket. She needed to stop reading it. She grabbed her hat and went down the stairs. Abigail was headed up the stairs, supporting a young girl, who was injured. Kate immediately hurried towards them. "What happened?"

"Mr. Shelby," the girl says. "said for me to come here. That you'd fix me up."

"Of course." Kate takes a hold of the girl and walks her into her room. "Please, sit down. I'll get my medical kit. Abigail, I'll need some water in a basin." Abigail ducks into the kitchen and Kate carefully studies her bleeding face. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" the girl hesitates. "It's just us ladies here. We help each other."

The girl said nothing as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Kate's blood boiled in anger at the sight of the bruises on the girl's arm and shoulders. The girl removed the blouse with a stifled hiss. "I don't know...what my back looks like."

"I've got something that will help." Kate asked as she rifles through her things. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Kate stiffens and the girl blanches. "I mean 16."

"I heard you the first time." Kate says softly as she begins to wipe at the cut. Chinn cringes. "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter." The girl's eyes dance around the room. "He a special customer."

"Yes, it does matter. And I don't care if the man was the king of England, he should be in prison for doing this to you!"

"He was a police inspector." Chinn stated. "You really think they care what happens to me?"

Kate pauses in place. "Please, tell me that it was inspector Campbell." Chinn shakes her head, but Kate knows better and her heart rises. Inspector Campbell was going down and the whole world was going to remember him after this.

* * *

_10 minutes later,_

* * *

Kate nods. "Right. Please try to get here before 9:00, if possible."

_Very specific time, but I'll see you soon._

"It's Birmingham, trust me, there's always something going down. Looking forward to seeing you Peter. Goodbye." Kate exhales and hangs up the phone. She steps out of the side room as the Shelby men and peaky blinder members enter the pub.

"Right lads, listen up! You can have a pint and a chaser, no more, on the house."

"Hmm," she eyes Thomas, smiling at him as he approaches her. "just what a girl needs to brighten her day."

"Ahh, sorry about sending Chinn up to you."

"Don't apologize." He kisses her cheek. "I contacted a friend, Peter Cox. He's a member of the National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children."

"She's hardly a-

"She's fifteen." Kate says sharply. "And it was inspector Campbell who did that to her."

He nods. "I know."

"You know?" Thomas takes her arm and leads her into the other room.

"I knew Campbell did that to her, but I didn't know she was fifteen." Kate exhales with a nod. "But it's a different world down there. Zhang only let her come once I said you were a nurse."

"Well, here it's illegal and once Peter gets down here, he and his wife will be taking Chinn to safety. She's upstairs, resting. I gave her a sedative."

He frowns. "You drugged her?"

"Of course not! I told her it was a sedative, but she didn't ask for the definition. He's already calling some people and it'll mostly likely be all over the papers tomorrow. Peter says that there have been rumors regarding Campbell and his preference for young girls. This assault confirms it."

"Kate? What is it?" she opens her mouth to deny it, but he's not fooled. "I know something's bothering you. I can see it in your stance and I can hear it in your voice."

"Well, then…I guess I better show you." She exhales as she reaches into her pocket and hands him the note. "Abigail found this under my door this morning."

Thomas's eyes narrow as he takes the letter. Kate inhales as he reads the letter. After a moment's silence, he speaks. "Campbell's been a thorn in my side long enough." He folds up the letter and slips it inside his pocket. "He's a coward, he won't get to me."

"I know that but-

"Hey," he cups her face with his hands. "nothing's going to happen to me."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes, I can. Campbell is meeting with Churchill to be congratulated for getting some guns back." At Kate's frown, he states calmly. "Don't you go getting scared on me. It's over with Kate; he won't be coming back to Birmingham."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" she inquired. "If I was truly terrified, I would have been gone by now and you would never find me." he flinches slightly. "But I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

"Kate," he closes the distance between them. "it's just one more day. You can do that. " He holds onto her tightly. "It's not even a day. It's just another hour. Less than an hour…and then it's all over."

Kate exhales and closes her eyes as she rests her head against his chest. "I know…I just hate this."

"It's alright Kate. I know you weren't born to be with a man like me." Kate shakes her head. "You're probably an heiress," he pauses. "Are you?"

She smiles faintly. "I do inherit half of my father's estate, which is currently valued at…10,000,000."

"You could buy the whole of Birmingham for less than half of that." he states quietly. "I'm just someone trying to make their own way into the world. I need to be able to give you a good enough life."

"That doesn't matter to me, Thomas."

"It matters to me." he states. "I know you've had everything, but I'm not taking you to me empty-handed."

Kate smiles. "From a man's point of view, I can understand and appreciate that you want to give me everything. But, remember this." Kate reminds him gently. "I had my choice of any man in London, including Lord's and Dukes. I choose you, Thomas Shelby and this town here."

"For which, I shall be grateful."

"Well, just remember that I gave up all that splendor for down here. And believe me; even though I am anxious and scared for today, I've never been happier."

"I thought a lot about what you said last night and I'm turning things around." She blinks up at him in surprise. "When I get back here tonight…I will have one of the biggest legal race track syndicates in the country. I'm going to close down some of that other stuff."

Kate gasps in surprise. "Really?"

"Most of it…but, you won't mind if I fix a race or two?" she shakes her head with a smile. "Maybe open a club. Eh? Like in London?"

"Thomas, all I really want is to make sure our future ahead is safe for us and our children."

"It will be. And another thing." He shifts closer to her, placing a finger under her chin. "Do you remember last night?"

"I do." Kate trembles as he takes her hand. "I remember every single second."

"I am going to make a success of this." He says. "I am going to make a success of it. I am."

"I know you will," Kate assures him as she touches his face. "I've never met a man more determined than you."

"And I'm not talking about marriage. I'm talking about us." He holds her hands tightly. "You just look at me and I know what you're thinking. We know each other. We can talk. We're the same." her heart titled in her chest at those words. He studies her closely and Kate could have sworn that she'd never seen a deeper look of love on anyone's face than his at this moment. "I want you to be my wife."

"I know that." Kate bites her lip before mumbling. "That was rather a rubbish proposal though," he chuckles lightly. "if it can be considered one."

"Will you consider it?"

"Hmm, I think I will."

"Good, because," he grips her around the waist and pulls her towards him. "once I get back, I have a question to ask you, and you're going to say yes."

She laughs as she looks up at him. "Is that so, Mr. Shelby?"

At that moment, the door opens and Thomas steps away from her just as Arthur bursts in the room with Jeremiah behind him. Kate can tell from the look on his face that something's happened and it's not good. "Right," he turns to Jeremiah. "tell him what you just told me."

"Just heard there's two vans driving up the Stratford road." Jeremiah states. "an old corporal of mine said he recognized one of the men. He says it's the Kimber boys." Kate's face blanches as Thomas straightens up. she can feel the shock radiating through him for a second. Then his brain starts rapidly formulating another plan. "They're heading this way."

Thomas grabs her hand and he pulls her out of the room. Kate's heart is pounding in her head as he half-drags her through the streets of Birmingham. Kate's brain is reeling as she tries to comprehend what's going on in this moment. She can still barely comprehend it when Thomas drags her into their house and up the stairs.

"Ada! Wake up!" Thomas lets loose of her hand and she just stands there in shock. "You and the baby get into the bullring where there's lots of people.

"What's going on?" Polly questions as she comes out of the room where the baby is probably napping.

"we've been f**king betrayed." Thomas exhales raggedly as he paces a few steps. "Someone let slip, Kimber's men are on their way here."

"You can handle them Tommy." Polly assures them firmly.

"It's just us. The Lees are on their way to Wooster! We're outnumbered." The blood drains out of Kate's face at those words. _Now _she begins to panic. "F**k!" Thomas slams the mantelpiece, causing her to jump.

"But who else knew today was the day you were moving on Kimber?" Polly asks. "You said you kept it a secret, who else did you tell?" Polly looks to her. "Kate?"

She shook her head. "I just found out now and I would _never _risky anyone, especially him getting hurt."

Thomas nods in agreement. "Kate never wants to know any of this business. She doesn't know anything."

"Someone must have let something slip!" Polly states firmly.

Kate gasps as a terrible thought strikes her. "Oh God."

Polly turns to her. "You remember something?"

"Yes." Kate turns to Thomas. "Yesterday, Campbell told me that I'd injured two agents of the crown that day. Aside from him…the only other person I assaulted…was Grace."

Thomas closes his eyes in aggravation. Kate shifts, a little uncomfortable that Thomas had confided in Grace, but he must have had his reason. She had to believe that.

"I'll take deal with grace." Polly said. "If you set eyes on her, you might kill her."

"I didn't tell her though." He stated. "I wrote it down in a journal, which….she may have seen."

Kate sighs slightly. Polly looks to her, her dark eyes seeming to sense everything that tormenting Kate now. "You, come with me. I want a word with you on the way."

Kate nods. "That'll be lovely."

Thomas brushes by her and heads out the door without a word. Kate looks to him, her heart pounding in her chest as he hurries back outside to rally his men. Her stomach churns and her head is reeling. Kate brings up her hand and slaps her own face, stinging at the pain that goes across her face. However, with the sting, her senses slowly calm themselves. To get through the next twenty minutes, she needed a clear and calm head.

He'd be all right. He knew it with conviction, she just wished her terrified heart and stomach could believe in that same conviction.

* * *

**Littlebabyfox: No, it's not. Everyone dislikes Campbell as much as they dislike Grace. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I think I've got one more Kate and Thomas story in me. The Peaky Blinder's fandom is one of the friendliest and most encouraging I've ever worked in.**

**Idcam: Well, Kate's got him over a barrel now and he doesn't know it!**


	35. 35: Snowed in at Wheeler Street

Chapter thirty-five: Snowed in at Wheeler Street

* * *

"So," Polly takes her by the arm and hurries her down the stairs. Ada has already packed up Karl and moved somewhere safe. "you want to tell me what's going on your mind right now?"

"So many things."

"I gathered as much. But, there's something bothering you."

"Well, Thomas asked me to marry him last night." Polly stops, hand on the door, her face lighting up. "And, I turned him down."

"What?" Polly yanks the door open and glowers at her. "Why the hell did you do that? You love him."

"I do Polly, but," Katherine explains. "I can't marry him just yet."

"Why not?" Polly states as they walk rapidly down the street, their heels clicking on the street. "He said that you came from a rich family, but I've seen the way you two look at each other. Money shouldn't matter to you."

"It's not that. I'd marry him if he were a penniless beggar."

"Then what's the problem?" Polly inquires. "It must be big if you're refusing to marry a man you love."

She's silent for a moment and everything starts spilling out of her. "My father is a big gangster, drug runner and smuggler. I grew up in a horrible house and once I got away, I just ran here and didn't look back."

"And you're not going to marry into something you ran away from?"

"And if we have children…I don't want them to go through what I did."

"I see." Polly nods understandingly. "After this, the Shelby Company will be legal."

"I know that and he says that after today…that's all over. I want to believe him, but there's a part of me that's telling me that it won't be enough for him." Polly nods her head in silent agreement. "I just can't go through that again. I can't go through each day wondering if he's going to be coming back through that door or not!" Kate inhales sharply. "I survived a war, lost one man at the altar and just when I dare to fall in love again…I fall in love with someone who's on the road to becoming like my father. I can't go into something like this again!"

Polly stops still and turns towards her. "Have you told him this?"

"Yes, but…God, that man makes me so emotional at times."

Polly chuckles. "I saw him hurl many a glass of whiskey at the fire over words exchanged with you." She sobers as she exhales. "This is a dilemma though. I can understand where you're both coming from. I'd love having you as an addition to this family, but not if it's going to torment you. It's a hard life here."

Kate nods. "I know that but," they continue walking towards the pub. "I feel as if…I've got happiness at the palm of my hand, but…something's stopping me from taking it."

"It's because….deep in your heart you know that something's wrong. Something's holding you back." Polly exhales. "As much as it pains me to say this, go pack your things and get out of Birmingham."

"No." Kate shakes her head as a strange sense of panic fills her body. "I can't. I told him that I'd be here when he got back."

"You need to get out of here." Polly turns her to face her outside of the pub. "That man is not going to take no for an answer."

"He'll just come after me."

"Not if you get out of here right now." Polly stated firmly. "All the men are gone, no one's watching you. You can just vanish into thin air."

"But, what if he gets shot or something and I'm not here for him?"

Polly rolls her eyes. "Nothing'll happen to Thomas. I can leave you a personal ad in the newspaper to let you know that he's alright."

"How can you ask me to hurt him like that?" Kate questions. "To just take off without a word to him?"

"How can he ask you to stay and be hurt? You need to leave." Polly sighs. "You're a good woman and I know for fact that you could make him happy, but that man would make you miserable."

Kate exhales deeply. "I-I need to think about this."

"Then you think about it quickly. You only have a matter of time before he comes back here. I'll call you a taxi."

"But I'm not even-

"This is your only chance Kate." Polly places her hand on the door of the pub. "Don't squander it. You can always come back, but you can't always get away."

* * *

Kate drops her bags on the ground and exhales deeply. Her heart was breaking in her chest. This hurt; it hurt just as bad as seeing Emmett shot. Emmett was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. Thomas was alive and he loved her. He loved her with a passion that she couldn't understand. God, she could still feel him on her skin and inside her even though it had been more than five hours since they were together last!

She went to pick up her bags again, but something stopped her from doing that again. Kate had never felt so conflicted in her life. She'd picked up and set down her bags at least five times by the restaurant door before just giving up. Her head was screaming at her to get out of there while she had the chance. While her foolish heart was telling her to stay, she had too much to lose if she just left. She could lose him.

Unable to bear it a moment longer, Kate left her bags at the doorway of her restaurant and went next door to the pub. She needs another drink to sort her thoughts. She pushes open the doors to see Polly and Grace talking calmly at a table, drinking whiskey. They both look towards her, their eyes surprised to see her there.

Polly's brow rises as Kate walks in the deserted pub. "What are you doing here Kate?"

She shrugs. "I came to get a drink."

"I called a taxi." Kate shakes her head at Polly's words. "You need to leave; it's really for the best."

"Then why does it feel so wrong?" Kate asks as she grabs a shot glass.

"You're leaving?" Grace asks as she stands up and turns towards her. The hopeful tone in Grace's voice causes Kate to inwardly scowl. "You're breaking your engagement to him?"

Kate's silent for a moment as she reaches for the Irish whiskey. "We weren't really engaged."

"So…all that between the two of you two was a lie?"

"It was real." Kate says as she downs the whiskey. She wasn't sure what it was. The question or the hopeful look in Grace's eye that prompts her to state. "Grace, we should be angry with you, but…right now, you've just shown me a prime example of how a foolish woman can ruin a chance for love. In a way, you've probably saved me from doing something as stupid as you."

"Such as?"

"You love Thomas," Kate says simply as she approaches her. "not that I'm jealous, I can understand. Thomas is a very handsome man, mysterious and there's an intrigue to him. There's also darkness there, that makes you want to dive into and hold onto him. But you don't love him Grace." Grace stands up, her eyes flashing. "Not as you should. If you loved him, nothing in the world would cause you to break your loyalty to him. You did that twice."

"Yet, you're leaving him." Grace points out. "He might very well forgive me, but you, I knew you weren't anywhere near his class the moment I saw you. Then I realized you were Lady Katherine Elaine Kovach, you were even presented at court to the king."

Polly's eyes bulge. "Holy Mary."

"You're also an heir to a 10,000,000 estate."

"Is this true?" Kate nods at Polly. "Then why the hell were you even considering marrying Thomas?"

"Because none of that mattered to me."

"If anything, it reaffirms that you're not suited to a life down here. You're not the right kind of woman for him." Grace points out, a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "You say I'm bad, my duty was to the king, which is now over. I resigned my commission once I finished my mission. He was a soldier, he understands about orders."

"Possibly. However, Grace, last night… Thomas asked me to be his wife." Grace's eyes turn wide as she takes in Kate's words. "And when he comes back…I'm going to tell him that I'm going to marry him."

"No." Polly shakes her head. "You've got to get out Kate."

Kate shakes her head. "I can't, I can't leave him Polly."

"But you must!" Polly steps towards her. "Kate, you're not right for this life. You met the king of England for Christ's sake!"

"If I walk out that door right now, I know that I am going to regret that decision for the rest of my days." Kate hold's Polly's gaze, unashamed to confess her feelings for him. "I love him, so much. You told me once not to run away from my future just because I'm scared. I am scared Polly, but…it's scarier to imagine a life without him. I've shared everything about me with him."

Polly's brow rises in surprise. "Everything?" Kate blushes, but doesn't say a word. "That bastard!" Polly snaps. "I aim to hit him as soon as he walks through the door!"

Kate laughs in embarrassment. "I know, but…it just happened."

"I told him that until he married you, he wasn't going to go sticking his-

"Alright, Polly." Kate blushes. "No more. We are getting married, after all." Kate turns to Grace, who's standing there solemn as a statue. "You can go back to wherever it was you came from Grace. There's no quarrel anymore with you."

"Kate, you and Thomas will have a wonderful marriage." She turns towards Grace, her mouth set firmly with a wicked dance in her eyes. "You know, had you played your cards right, he might have given you a second chance once Kate left. But you made sure that he'd never give you a second look." those words jar Grace slightly. "But she's staying here with him and she'll be the one he's with every night as they grow into a family together. You can lie alone at night, all alone in the grave you dug yourself." Grace inhales sharply. "It's actually fitting. I don't need to hurt you; you did all of this to yourself."

Grace suddenly reached into her purse and Kate instantly realized that she had a gun in there. Kate raised her purse, aiming for Grace's hand. BANG! Polly jumps as Grace drops her purse. BANG! Grace's gun goes off, shattering the pub mirror. Grace grabs a hold of her lower extremities near her hip.

Kate shakes her head as the blood drains out of her face. "Oh Grace, no. Polly, I need a towel!"

"She just shot at you!" Polly points out. "Just put her in the taxi when it gets her and get her out!"

"Polly please!" Kate kneels beside Grace as she collapses. "I did not intend to shoot you there. I was aiming for you gun."

"Why?" Polly asks as Kate presses a rag to the wound.

"It looks like I hit one of her ovaries." Grace stiffens at those words and looks at her, her face growing whiter by the moment. "I'm sorry Grace, but…they'll most likely have to remove your ovary. Unfortunately, it'll be most unlikely that you'' be able to have any children." At the sound of a car, Kate looks to Polly. "That'll be the taxi."

"You're a f**king monster." Grace croaks out, as tears run down her cheeks. "You say you're not as brutal or him, but you're worse!"

"I am sorry Grace. I wouldn't wish this on any woman…even you." Kate says firmly. "I wouldn't have shot you had you not gone for your gun. Accuse me all you like to make yourself feel better, but this was your fault. You should have simply just walked away."

Those words cause Grace to dissolve into sobs.

The taxi driver comes in and stared at the scene, his eyes wide. Kate reaches into her waistband for a five-pound note. She hands it to the driver as she helps a sobbing Grace to her feet. "She needs to get to the hospital immediately."

The driver takes a hold of Grace and carefully lies her down in the back of his taxi. Polly takes her by the arm. "Come on. Let's go wait over at your place. He'll come get you as soon as it's over. Besides," Polly smiles. "there's obviously a wedding that has to be planned."

Kate lets out a weak laugh as she heads back towards her restaurant. Her stomach has settled and Kate now has the same conviction that Thomas has. All will be well once this is all over and nobody would stand in their way.

* * *

**Idcam: No punch, but she got delt an awful blow. Sorry about the delay in chapters. I did something to my hand and it swelled up badly. My sister was thinking I had arthritis! But, I think it was excessive typing. Only 4 more chapters left.**


	36. 36: Top of the city

Chapter thirty-six: Top of the city

* * *

Kate exhales as she paces back and forth. She and Polly had started to discuss wedding plans, then, the sound of a truck approaching caused them to still. She hated this minute. The minute before all the mayhem descended. She remembered it from her days in the war. The still silence before the violence erupted and blood started running in the streets.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Kate dropped her cup of tea as three shots were fired. She turns to Polly, who is just as still as her. She can hear men shouting in the streets below. Kate shakes her head and bolts.

"Kate!" Polly shouts after her as she races down the stairs. "Wait!"

Kate grabs her medical kit that she'd left by the front door and yanks it open. Polly may be shouting something at her, but she can't hear it. Another shot is fired and then, there's silence. Or, she thinks there's silence, all she can hear is her heart pounding in her ears. As she draws closer to the group of men, she can see there are two bodies on the ground.

The larger group, Kimber's group starts to retreat. Kate stands there, breathing hard. John looks up and sees her. He places his hand on a man's shoulder who turns to face her. It's Thomas. She exhales as their eyes meet. She inhales as she looks deep into his blue eyes, again, silently communicating to each other. Relief washes over her as their eyes tell them the one thing that their souls have been waiting for.

The war was over.

Thomas holds out his arms, inviting her to come into the embrace he was offering her. Her medical kit falls from her fingers and she runs towards him as he strides towards her. Her arms go around his neck as his go around her waist, lifting her up from the ground. He doesn't say anything to her, he doesn't need to. She knows.

"Easy there tom," Arthur says. "you were shot."

"Shot!" Kate jumps down from his arms and she immediately spots the wound in his chest. "Thomas Shelby-

"It's nothing Kate."

She ignores him and Kate carefully peels back his coat to assess the wound. "It looks like it missed nay vital organs. Thank God."

"Kate, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Kate declares firmly. "But you will be. I'm going to go get some water boiling in the pub, you get on over there." she heads to where Scuttleboat and Curly are lifting up a body. She walks over. "Is he alive?"

Curly shakes his head. "No. He's gone."

Kate looks at the face and freezes in place. "Daniel Owens?" tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh merciful God, in heaven I knew him!" Thomas steps towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He used to have the worst nightmares in the hospital. Always would shout that, he had to go bang." She wipes her eyes. "God, I-I can't believe this."

"Come away Kate." He turned her away from Daniel's body. "There's nothing you can do." She exhales deeply as they head towards the pub, stopping to allow her to pick up the medical bag. "No more tears Kate, you've shed enough."

She inhales. "You're right, there's been enough bloodshed for the day. I shot Grace," he doesn't react. "not on purpose. She was going for her gun, so I shot first."

"Not really concerned about what happens to her. She pulled a gun on you, you made sure you weren't shot first. Better you than me." Thomas changes the subject for her sake. "Did Peter pick up Chinn?"

Kate nods. "He showed up right after the taxi driver arrived."

"Taxi?" he turns towards her, his blue eyes studying her closely. "Why was there a taxi?"

She bites her lip before confessing. "To be honest, I almost left. I had my bags packed and Polly had ordered the taxi for me."

"And what stopped you?"

"Several things, but mostly you did." she reached up and ran her thumb across his cheekbone. "I couldn't make it down the stairs with my bags. I tried." She chuckled as he pulled her against him. "I went in and out of my room five times before putting my bags back in my room."

"Are they still packed?" she nods. "Good. You're back coming home with me tonight."

"Am I?"

"Yes." He kisses her soundly on the mouth. "I'm not about to be separated from you again."

* * *

The sound of a man letting out a loud yell causes Kate to hurry into the back room to see Arthur restraining Thomas and Jeremiah digging out Thomas's bullet!

"Hold it!" Kate shouts over the loud clamoring. Thomas looks up, gratefully at her as she makes her way through the men. "That's not how you take a bullet out! You'll do more damage than good!" She carefully maneuvers the basin and kettle of water. "Now, move over and give me some space."

"You heard my wife." Thomas says with a smile on his face.

"I'm not your wife, yet." She points out as she places the instruments in the basin and pours the hot water over it. The men make amused sounds as she hands him the bottle of rum. "Have a drink Thomas."

"Drinking isn't going to distract me from you and your surgery." He states as he takes an obliging swing of rum.

"Is that so?" Kate hops up onto the table as the men hoot in amusement. She wasn't exactly straddling him, but their hips were side to side. "Never had to distract any patient in this manner during the war."

"Well, it might have worked on a few fellas." he runs his hand down her hip, which she smacks.

"Hands, Thomas Shelby!" He laughs as Kate leans closer to examine to see the wound. She gently pushes the skin back, looking for the bullet. It hasn't gone in very deep. She'll be able to reach in and grab it. "Can you move my hair out of my face?"

"Yeah sure." Kate smiles as she grabs the proper tool to extract the bullet.

The moment he touches her hair, Kate makes her move. She reaches in and latches onto the bullet. "Don't move." She orders as she smoothly extracts the bullet from wound, causing him to look at her in admiration. "What?"

"Barely felt a f**king thing."

"You really think this is the first bullet I've pulled out?" Everyone laughs as Kate reaches into her kit for the antiseptic. "I need you to lay back."

"Why?"

She shoves him onto his back. "Don't argue with the nurse!"

"Coulda used you as my nurse back then!" Arthur crows.

"This one's mine." Thomas grips her waist and pulls her down towards him. "Go find your own!"

Kate smiles, having uncapped the antiseptic. She leans forward, as if to kiss him on the mouth, before pouring the antiseptic on the wound, causing him to let out a yell. "I am so sorry Thomas." she says as she holds him down. "But, we can't go having it get infected." Thomas begins swearing in Romani. "Yes, yes, I know." she pulls out her kit and begins searching for her thread and needle.

"What the hell is this?" Polly demands as she sweeps into the room.

"I just took out the bullet, cleaned the wound and now I'm stitching it up."

"Doesn't look like any medical technique I've seen before."

"Believe me, I've never used it before." Thomas rolls his eyes at her causing her to smile as she begins to do stitches. "Missed your heart."

"I'm not so sure it didn't." he smirks up at her. "Not really a coincidence that this is the same side you've pulled the first bullet out of me."

"Technically, I stitched and cleaned your wound. Still," she smiles. "it is quite a morbid coincidence that you keeping getting shot on the same side that has your heart, around me. Let's hope this is the last time."

Thomas nods. "It will be. I give you my word."

"Good. Hold still so I can concentrate on this."

He nods. "Right and then…I've got something for you after all of this."

Kate smiles. "Hmm, I wonder what it could possibly be." But she's fairly certain she knows what it is.

* * *

**LittleBabyFox: Yes, she's finally gone!**

** 44: Well, there will be one more coming soon, so, you'll have 3 to decide between!**

**MeriemDjez: And this time, she can hear them!**

**Idcam: I have the worst luck! In this story, Polly likes Kate, she was team Kate right off the bat!**

**Angel029: She's ready now.**


	37. 37: And so is love

Chapter thirty-seven: And so is love

* * *

They had all paid their respects to Daniel. Kate felt such a sense of ironic loss. She was going to marry one man she'd met in France after bidding farewell to another man she'd nursed in France. Damn the ties the war had made to people. They'd left the body in the backroom while everyone partied, enjoying their drinks.

Kate played the party appropriate music and Thomas sat beside her. She, like him, wasn't really in the party mood. As it grew dark, he'd asked her to go for a walk with him. She'd done so happily. Before exiting the pub though, he made a quick call to someone, giving them his home address. Probably some final details to wrap up the night.

He didn't say much to her and she was glad for the silence and feeling of him near her. She wasn't surprised when they wound up at the stables with Monahan boy. She was slightly surprised when he'd bridled the horse and pulled her up behind him. Monahan had danced around slightly, but he'd calmed down under Thomas's soothing voice and touch.

Then, next thing she realized they were trotting briskly down the streets of Birmingham. They'd moved out of the lower section of Birmingham, to the upper section. It wasn't too far from the business, she'd noticed. They could have walked, but it was a nice night for a ride. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder. They rode in silence until Thomas pulled on the reins, stopping Monahan.

He dismounted before turning to reach for her. "Come here." She placed her hands on his shoulders as his hands went around her waist. "That's my girl." He holds onto Monahan's reins, bringing them over his head as they walk towards a brick house, with a 'for sale' sign in the window. Kate smiles approvingly as he ties Monahan to the porch. "What do you think?"

"It's a beautiful house Thomas. It'll need some work, but," she smiles at him. "you know how I love projects like that."

"Good." he takes her hand and leads her up the stairs. "I'm buying it tomorrow, if the inside works for you." he reaches into his pocket and unlocks the door. She moves to step inside, but he lifts her up and carries her over the threshold. She smiles broadly, as he flips on the light, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Mrs. Shelby."

"Mr. Shelby." Kate moves to get down and he slowly helps her get her feet back on the ground. "Tour?"

He shrugs. "Normal house, plumbing needs a bit of work."

They walk through the house, turning on lights. Kate nods. "The rooms are a good size. How come everything's so clean?"

"Ah, hired someone to clean it. Didn't want you walking through spider webs and all."

"That was very considerate of you. Thank you." he takes her hand and leads her upstairs. "This is a lovely house Thomas, its perfect."

"Well, wait till you see the upstairs."

"How many rooms?"

"One and a half baths. And four rooms, not including our room."

"That's a lot of bedrooms." She states, heat creeping up into her ears as he opens the master bedroom door, leading her inside. She nods approvingly, mentally decorating the room to suit them. There are a few closets as well. She peeks around the adjoining door to see that's the half bath, he mentioned. She turns and walks towards him. "Yes, I like this house a lot."

"There are a few others, but, I think this one is perfect for us."

"The only thing I question are the four other bedrooms." He steps towards her with a smile. "I mean, we never discussed children." she asks. "I mean, how many are you thinking or do you even want children?"

"As many as I can put in you." he stated bluntly.

Kate blushes. "Charming Thomas, really charming."

"Well, what number are you thinking?" he asks.

"Well, four, maybe five."

He shrugs. "I could live with that…maybe. Might want to beat John by one or two though."

"Love isn't a contest, Thomas. Besides, with Esme, they'll be having more children."

"Oh, I'm fairly certain you're already pregnant now." Kate stares at him as he backs her up against the wall to their master bedroom. She can't help but smile at the look on his face as he begins kissing her neck. "If you're not, then you soon will be."

"Is that so?" he nods as she drapes her arms around his neck, ready for the passion that is going to ensue. He kisses her deeply, gripping her around the waist as he lifts her off the ground. With a turn, Thomas kneels on the ground, taking her to the floor. She moans as he grabs her hip, guiding her leg around his waist as he got between her legs. She moaned as he arched against her. He broke the kiss to start removing the few bits of clothing in their way. "You know," she ran her hand down to the front of his trousers, undoing the button. "Harry told me, that I needed to be careful around you."

He laughs as he lifts her hips, pulling her undergarments down her legs. "Is that so?"

"Yes, because," she stretches up and kisses him. "a woman like me could drive a man like you insane, or cause you to fall in love with me."

"Well, he sure as hell got that right."

* * *

"Where the hell were you two?" Polly demands as they walk into the pub. "No one even saw the two of you leave and it's late!" She glances at her watch again, casing Kate to smile.

"Took Kate for a ride and showed her a few things." He said simply, as he took another puff of a cigarette. John and Arthur are practically passed out in the booth opposite them.

Kate smiled, faintly blushing at Polly's telling look. "I bet you did."

"He showed me a house, Polly." She managed to say that with a straight face, even though they'd made love twice tonight. Something about making love, in what was soon to be their own house had made for a very serious, close and intimately sensual night. They'd forgotten how late it was until Thomas had looked at his watch. They'd had to scramble into their clothes and then gallop back to the pub.

Her brows rise in surprise. "A house. Things must be getting serious."

Thomas merely nods at Polly as he leans against the bar. "If you check behind the bar, you will find a bottle of champagne."

"One she bought?" Polly asks, her eyes searching Thomas closely, as if to see any marks of affection remained inside Thomas towards Grace.

None did.

"Yes." He nods his head. "Today was a good day. All of Kimber's men were busy here so the Lee boys took all of the pitches at the Wooster races. Couldn't have gone better if we planned it." Kate smiles as he turns towards his two drunken brothers, pointing the bottle of champagne at them. "The Shelby Company limited are now the 3rd largest legal racing track in the county." They clink their glasses to the bottle. "Only Solomon and Sabini are bigger than us boys." Those words cause her to still for a moment, but she shakes it off. He'd said it, it was all finished and she believed him. There would be no more after this. As if sensing the brief turmoil inside her, he turns towards her and Polly. "And all my family's here to celebrate." She smiles faintly, Polly places a hand on hers, giving her hand a faint squeeze as Thomas opens the bottle. "To Shelby's brother's limited!"

Kate reaches for a glass, extending it as Thomas fills it with champagne. "Thank you."

"Don't drink it yet."

She frowns. "Why? I can't get drunk on a glass of champagne."

"Debatable." He hands Polly the bottle. "Just one issue that needs to be fixed with you."

She frowns. "What's that?"

"You, from the start," he tries to sound serious, but his blue eyes are dancing with amusement. "keep getting into family meetings and moments."

She understands what he means. "And I'm not family."

"Exactly, so, let me fix that." Her eyes widen. She knows what's coming. "Now," he puts out his cigarette on the counter. "you asked me this morning, if we could be sure that this was love we felt, not want. I'll not lie, from the moment I first kissed you, I wanted you." Kate's face warmed at his honesty. Now, Arthur and John have stood up as they take in this scene. Polly is frozen in place behind the bar, barely daring to breathe. "But then, that night you opened your restaurant and we talked, I knew I was in love with you." she smiled, remembering that moment. The first moment she'd wanted him to kiss her. "No one's ever affected me as deeply as you. I've never felt anything like this for anyone else and I know I never will. Both of us were broken…but we've made each other whole again." Tears sparkle in her eyes at his declaration. He inhales before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a gold ring and kneeling on the sawdust covered floor. Kate's eyes fill with tears as this whole moment becomes real. "Will you be my wife Kate?"

"Yes," she didn't hesitate a moment. "yes, I will Thomas." This time, she knew it was right and she was ready for everything.

He stands up. "I love you."

Kate reaches for him. "I love you too Thomas." Kate kisses him before he even has a chance to slide the ring on her finger. Thomas makes a surprised sound, but he pulls her close to him as he kisses her deeply amidst everyone's congratulations. Kate moans as he lifts her up off the ground slightly. "God, is this really happening to me?" He holds out the ring and Kate brings her left hand down so he can slide on the ring onto her hand. "Am I really so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He states as he kisses her again. "Romani Gypsy like me, landing a fine Lady like you. It'll be quite the story to tell our children."

Kate clings to him, happiness flowing over her in waves. There's no more tension and anxiety, only excitement. She can't wait to start their life and family together.

* * *

**TheHoodedAssasin: Here's the update! Thank you very much!**

**Idcam: I'm being careful, writing slower so I don't injure it. If you think about it, me pounding out all of these chapters, probably didn't help it any. Two more chapters, then a break, then my 3rd Peaky Blinder story. 'Wicked Game'. **


	38. 38: Pi

Chapter thirty-eight: Pi

* * *

Kate inhales as she steps inside Thomas's room. He looks up from his spot in his bed and winks at her, causing her to smile. Thomas and her emotions always managed to get ahead of themselves. When they started courting, it felt like they were engage. Now that they were engaged, it felt like that were married. Well, they would be married in a matter of months, Kate was sure of that.

"Hey," he pulls back the covers inviting her in. "come here."

"So bossy." She says with a teasing smile as she pulls off her robe and draping it over the back of a chair.

"Bloody hell," he says as he admires her in her pink satin nightdress. "how'd I manage to get such a beautiful woman to agree to marry me?"

She laughs, as she gets into the bed beside him. "You asked me." he draws the covers over her shoulders, pulling her close to him as he presses kisses on her shoulders. "I would say that we should abstain from any sexual activity until we're married but," he pulls her on top of him, with a rakish smile on his face. "I doubt those words would have any effect on you."

"Right." He toys with a strand of her hair. "Now that I've had you…I find that my appetite for you has only increased."

"Thomas, please." She says as he kisses her throat. "You're making me blush all over."

"How could any man not want you?" Thomas inquired as he runs a gentle hand through her hair. "God, our first time together, I thought my heart would burst because all the feelings I had for you." Kate lays her head down atop his chest. "I could lay with you for hours and still learn something new about you with each passing second." He kisses her nose softly. "I'll never stop wanting you."

Kate kisses him back. "I love you so much that sometimes I don't feel as if I deserve to know a love like this. To feel so strong a love from a man like you."

He frowns slightly. "You're a grand Lady from London, I'm a Romani gypsy. If anything, I don't deserve you."

"Thomas Shelby," she gently strokes his cheekbones. "no man in my life has touched me as you have, even Emmett. Yes, he loved me, but he loved me comfortably. He didn't know me as intimately as you do, you know everything about me. You managed to knock down the walls around my heart…and I will give you everything inside of me that I've been waiting to give to someone." He looks up at her, his blue eyes pinning her in place. "You told me once, that someday I'd meet a man that I'd love far more than he could ever imagine." He wraps his arms around her waist. "It was you. Call our love something akin to magic, but…a single touch or kiss is enough to keep me here with you. I've never known this feeling and I'm glad I get to experience it with you." Thomas kisses her deeply as he turned carefully, trapping her underneath him. "Thomas," she protests lightly as she eagerly returns his kisses. "we've done this-

"Kate," he shakes his head. "I told you once before, with me you won't remember how many times I've kissed. I don't want you to be able to count how many times I've touched, kissed and made love to you." he takes her hand and presses it to his heart. "As long as my heart's beating, I'm going to make sure there's not a day that goes by that you don't feel my love."

"You're so good to me."

"And you're good for me." he kisses her deeply. "When you said that I needed and deserved love…I knew in that moment it was you. I knew it was your heart and love that I wanted. I intend to savor every second I spend in your company."

Kate gasps as he kisses his way down her from neck to her breasts. "Thomas, last night, oh, God!" She immediately starts breathing hard and she can feel a smile on his mouth, which is currently between her breasts. "What did you say…last night to me? In Romani."

He doesn't even bother to look up from his task at hand. "That…was personal Kate."

"Uh," she grips his hair firmly as she brings his head up. He grins at her, that mischievous expression on his face. "yes, it was personal. And this…is a personal moment. Now, tell me, or…I'll ask Arthur or Polly. I'd really prefer to keep them out of our bedroom."

He hesitates for a moment before stating. "I said…bear my child."

Kate started up at him in amazement as she let go of his hair. "You didn't!"

"I did." He stated seriously. "I wasn't going to take any chances on you not agreeing to marry me. I know you, you panic so easily." She nodded in agreement. "This way…should you have a brief inclination to leave me; I wanted a part of me to go with you. And hopefully, that part of me, our child, would bring you back to me."

She smiled as she stroked his cheek. "You'd have been right."

He slides inside of her with an exhale. "Do want a baby right away Kate?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, I do." She wraps her arms around his neck. "Can we start making one now?"

"What the f**k do you think I'm doing to you now?" Kate laughs, as does he. God, did they have a very unusual relationship, but their connection, was oh so strong. She let him love her and she'd let him love her all night if he decided.

* * *

_The following morning,_

* * *

"Kate?" Thomas calls loudly up the stairs. "Can you come down for a minute?"

"I am not finished dressing yet!" she calls back down the stairs. That man was never giving her a moment's peace! She was trying her second attempt to get dressed this morning. She kept getting distracted by pleasant thoughts as she attempts in vain to cover all the little marks he'd left on her. "I'll be down in ten minutes!"

"Katherine!" Kate's blood freezes in her veins at the sound of her father's voice. "Get down here, now!"

Dropping her powder brush in terror, she grabs her robe and runs down the stairs. All she can envision is her father holding the entire Shelby family at gunpoint! "Don't!" She shouts as she trips on the final step and falls straight into Thomas's arms. "Don't hurt them!"

"What are you talking about?" her father demands. "Why in the world would I hurt them?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demands as she pulls the robe around her, vexed to be caught in this manner in front of her father. "What's going on?"

"A fine welcome this is! Gone for almost four months and not a word!" Her father snaps. "At least you appear to be well."

Her brother nods at her as she glowers at her father. "I thought my absence made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with you!"

"So I gathered. Mr. Shelby called me last night and gave me this address." Kate whips around and stares at Thomas, along with the rest of his family. "Told me you were here."

"What," she bites out. "is…he…talking about!?" She half shrieks in fury at him. Frankly, she is so shocked that he'd done such a thing that the very room has transformed from color into black and white!

"I'm collecting the reward on you." he states as he hands the suitcase, presumably full of money over to Arthur, who snorts at him. "Put this in the safe."

"Stupid bastard." Arthur states as he takes the suitcase and drops it on the floor, as if it's boiling hot.

"Thomas Michael Shelby!" she shouts in fury at him. "What the hell were you thinking?

He shrugs. "I was thinking that I'd be a fool not to take it. It is 25,000 pounds after all."

Kate lets out a scream and lunges for Thomas, intent on choking the very life out of the very man she'd been making love with for the last two days!

* * *

**MeriemDjez: Me neither!**

**Idcam: They're engaged...but, Kate's kinda furious at him, again! Yes, she knows them, but I'm not branching this story out into season 2. **


	39. 39: You're the one

Chapter thirty-nine: You're the one

* * *

"Kick him in the balls, Kate!" Polly shouts as she lunges for his throat. Thomas doesn't even blink.

"Katherine," her father grabbed her elbow and swings her around the room, sending her crashing into her brother. "you're coming with me."

"Wait a minute." Thomas started to approach her, but her father pulled his out gun and aimed it at his head.

"Don't!" Kate screams. "Don't hurt him! Please!"

"Dad," Anton states firmly, "put the gun down."

Her father turned towards him with a glower on his face. "What are you saying Anton?"

"Just wait," Kate stomps back towards Thomas, anger seething out of every pore in her body. " and let them finish this."

"What is this Anton?" her father demands.

"Give Kate a minute. You don't want to be in the way for this."

Thomas heads towards her, not even daunted by her anger. "Calm down!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down, you bastard!" she snaps. "Was this some sort of sick game to you!?"

She swings a punch at him, which he neatly catches in his hand. "Kate, it's not what it seems."

"Not what it seems? You just collected the reward on me!" she punches him in his shoulder, causing him to groan in pain. "Sorry," she said honestly. "didn't mean to hit that shoulder."

"Will you shut up for a minute?" He states as he rubs his shoulder. "Your reward money will be used to buy and furnish our house." She stares at him, her anger slowly dissipating. "He didn't find you Emmett's killer, so, the least he can do is provide you with a comfortable house. Any remaining sum is yours to use as you please."

She exhales deeply as she understands what he's done. "You're a bastard."

"I am, I know it." he dares to smile at her as he leans forward. "I may have collected the reward on you, but I never would have let him take you out of here."

"Oh, so you thought you'd take your cake and eat it?" he leans forward and kisses her deeply. Against her will, Kate allows the kiss with a moan. "Alright, alright, you're forgiven. You're a real bastard for pulling something like that without talking to me about it first!" she grabs a hold of his coat lapel. "If you ever do that again, I swear to God I will punch you in the balls until they explode!"

Thomas laughs lightly. "Understood."

His laugh causes Kate to haul off and slaps him hard. "I'm serious!" he exhales as he rubs his jaw, which is instantly turning red. "And you deserved that!"

Thomas nods. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better!"

He smirks at her. "Boy or girl?"

"Shut up!" She snaps. "I understand, but I am still mad at you!"

"Enough of this!" Her father shouts. "Someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"This," Kate shoots Thomas one last look before turning back towards her father. "is the man that I'm engaged to."

Her father's face stiffens before he explodes. "The hell you are!" Her father's yell causes everyone to jump and he storms towards her with fury on his face. "You're going home right now!"

Thomas immediately pulls her beside him and steps towards her father. "Kate's not going anywhere with you." her father reaches past him for her and Thomas shoves her father hard enough to knock him onto his back!

Kate whips her gaze back and forth from Thomas to her father's body. "What are you-

"He's not getting that close to you again."

Kate exhales. "You are a crazy man."

"What the f-

"Enough with the shouting, this is Birmingham, not London. You're on my turf now." Thomas holds her father's gaze as Anton helps him up from the floor. "I going to give you as much respect as you deserve, but as Kate told you," he crosses his arms and stares her father down. "I'm going to marry her."

"No you're not. My daughter, is going to be marrying-

"Me." Thomas's calm voice caused her to smile. "I am not asking your permission, I am informing you that we're getting married, whether you like it or not."

Her father stares at him, temporarily without words before blustering. "That's my daughter."

"Yes, she was," he steps towards her father. "but she's not your little girl anymore."

"That's what you think." Her father snaps. "The marriage hasn't been performed yet and I am taking her home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Kate finds her tongue again. "I'm staying here."

"He has no claim on you!"

Polly snorts. "That's what you think!"

"I already gave myself to him." her father and brother's face froze in shock. Her face heated at that admission, but those words had the desired effect on both of them.

"You wouldn't dare!" her father snarled. "You swore to me that you'd go to your marriage bed, a maid!"

"That was with Emmett, not Thomas." Kate looks pointedly at her father as Thomas wraps an arm around her shoulders "Without going into details, I assure you, he knows as a husband should know his wife."

"Geez Katherine," her brother gags in disgust. "God, I need a drink."

"I'll join you." Arthur offers.

Anton nods obligingly at him. "Thank you."

"Get back here!" her father orders Anton. "We're bringing your sister back home, today!"

"Clearly, we're not." Anton states. "You're going to have to settle this, but I already know how it's going to end." He smiles at her. "Kate's gonna marry him, whether you like it or not!"

"Thank you Anton!" she calls as he heads out of the room to the kitchen in search of a bottle.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbles as Arthur follows behind him. "Finding out that my little sister became a woman is not what I had in mind for this morning."

"Ha," Arthur slapped him on the shoulder. "at least you didn't have to hear them this morning!"

Kate flushes red in embarrassment. "Oh, God. I am so sorry."

Polly smirks. "It's part of life. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm disappointed in you Kate." Her father stated firmly with a shake of his head. "I thought I'd raised you well to be a God fearing woman."

She shrugs. "I don't care what you think."

"You're actually going to marry a man who turned you in to me for 25,000 pounds? You can't trust him!"

"While I'm still somewhat livid about that," she shoots him a glower. "I do love him. And he's going to make me very happy."

"That's not love. The man turned you into his whore."

"You can't go talking about Kate like that." Thomas states firmly. "We've done nothing wrong. Her virtue belonged to her, who she chooses to give it to be her decision."

"You," her father turns his venomous look to him. "she was nothing like this until she met you! You corrupted her!"

"Kate knows her own mind and I've respected whatever boundaries she put on our relationship." Thomas stated firmly, not shrinking under her father's fury.

"You showed no respect for her!" her father bellowed.

"I'm going to be her husband, I'd have gotten it anyway."

Those words only serve to infuriate her father further. "Tell me. What's going to stop me from putting a bullet in your head now and taking her home with me?"

Those words cause every Shelby family member to straighten up. Kate already has an answer for him. "The baby." She can feel everyone react, well, everyone except for Thomas, for he knows it's a bluff. The blood drains out of her father's face and she can hear Anton choking on whatever drink . "Yes, I'm expecting his child. Like it or not, we've already established a bond between us and you're going to have to allow this marriage."

"You always pick the most inappropriate men!" her father snaps. "First a German and now, a gypsy."

"Inappropriate? Yes." She smiles fondly up at him. "But this is the man I love and want to be with. He saved my life in France and I love him with every fiber of my being." She slaps his arm. "Even when he does the most insane things! I never loved anyone as I love him. I belong down here with him. Protest all you want, but, our marriage will happen."

"Fine! You're a stupid, foolish girl who wants to married to someone who will make your life a misery. I promised your mother you'd marry well, but I can clearly see that this is what you want. Go ahead and throw your life away on someone like him. You'll regret this as long as you live!"

"No, she won't." Thomas states firmly. "I have a great pride in having earned the love of this woman. I will take care of her, she'll want for nothing. She'll be happy and safe with me. No one, including you, is going to threaten her and the life we'll have here."

Her father dismisses him and turns towards her. "I look forward to receiving the wedding invitation within the week." He turns and bellows. "Anton, we're leaving!"

"I brought my own car!" He states as he takes another drink of whiskey. "I'll leave later!"

"In the car, now!"

"I'm discussing a business venture! It'll take a while!"

Her father storms out of the house, swearing violently. She rolls her eyes as he slams the door. "I told you, my father wasn't one to talk about."

"Hey, after this, he won't be around here to bother you."

Kate sighs. "He brings out the worst in me."

"After this," Thomas promises. "he won't be allowed back in for anything, unless you want him. I give you my word."

Kate exhales and holds onto him tightly. "Thank you.'

He presses a kiss to her forehead. "Anything for you."

"So," Anton walks into the room with a glass of whiskey. "someone should crack open a bottle of champagne!"

"What for?" She asks innocently.

"You're pregnant."

"I'm not." Kate giggles. 'That was a bluff."

Everyone groans in disappointment, except for Anton who sighs in relief. "Thank God. I knew you wouldn't compromise yourself."

"Nope, I compromised her properly." Thomas states, causing everyone to laugh at her brother's expression.

She blushes and buries her face in his chest. "God, your unrestrained tongue is the worst."

"Not what you were saying last night." Kate smacks his uninjured shoulder, causing him to chuckle before stating. "Kate and I will be married this Sunday."

She blinks and looks up at him. "What?"

Polly shakes her head. "No, I've never gotten to plan a wedding before!"

Anton frowns. "But you told my father it would be-

"I lied. Don't want him there and he doesn't control us." Kate can only stare at him in shock. "I trust you'll be here this Sunday to walk your sister down the aisle?"

Her brother nods. "I'd be happy to but, where's the wedding being held?"

"I know just the place." Thomas states. "I'll let everyone know the day of."

"Hold on a minute Thomas," Polly shakes her head. "Kate will want this lovely wedding. She'll want to pick things out like flowers, invitations and there's got to be some people she'll want here."

"No, there isn't." She reaches for his hand and holds onto him. "I don't want anything fancy. I'd like it quiet and private, just about us." At Polly's disappointed look, she adds. "Why don't you and I go get into the car and do some shopping? I need to pick out a wedding dress for this Sunday!"

Polly's eyes widen. "God, we'll need a cake! I can't get one on such short notice!" she glowers at Thomas. "Why do you have to make things so complicated?!"

"Christopher and Abigail have that covered." Thomas states. "He's already has a few idea for you to look at this afternoon."

"I swear, Thomas Shelby," Kate declares. "your brain is leaps ahead of everyone!"

"Have to be in this business, can't have any surprises."

"I can still surprise you." he nods, to humor her she suspects. She turns to Polly. "Shall we go dress shopping?"

Polly nods. "Oh, yes. I didn't get to go shopping with Ada. Let me just grab my hat."

"And let me grab my bags." Kate turns to Arthur and Anton. "Can you two give me a hand with my bags?"

Thomas, now looks concerned. "Bags?"

She nods. "Yes." She beckons for Anton and Arthur to approach her. They follow her up the stairs. "I didn't unpack, so, all my stuff is still bagged up."

"We just carted these up yesterday!" Arthur reminds her. "Are we hauling them back downstairs?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about this." Thomas immediately starts protesting, causing her to smile. "Let me grab a fresh set of clothes and then can you return them to the restaurant please?"

"Kate?" Thomas's strict voice causes her to grin. "What's going on in your mind now?"

"Well, Mr. Shelby, I'm moving back home." She says cheerfully as she opens her suitcase and quickly pulls out a dress. She goes to the other one and pulls out some fresh undergarments. She hugs the items to her chest. Arthur and Anton grab her suitcases as Thomas glowers at her from the doorway. "I said I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I can't make you suffer for five days!"

"Is that so?" he questions as Arthur and Anton pass by him.

"Yes!" she states as she shakes out her dress.

"There is no way you can torment me, Katherine Kovach."

"Is that so?" she mocks sweetly before stating. "We're not having sex," Arthur and Anton howl with laughter. "until that ring's on my finger and my last name's been changed to Shelby!"

"You're already wearing one." Thomas points out as he heads towards her. "I can do whatever I want to you."

"Oh, for God's sake." Kate drops her clothes as she turns behind her to grab the water basin. Kate throws the water in his face, causing him to stop in his tracks. Polly steps into the room, hat on her head and an approving smile on her face. Kate stares at him as he wipes his face and shoves his hair back. "Damn." The word slips right out of her mouth before she can bite her tongue. He looks up at her, his blue eyes smoldering, causing her heart to catch in her chest. "I always thought you looked irresistibly handsome, soaking wet, Thomas Shelby."

Thomas exhales and stomps towards her. "Swear to God Kate, I'm gonna-

"No, you don't!" Polly catches him by the collar and guides him out of the room. "Kate's right, you can suffer for five whole days!" Kate giggles as Polly slams the door to Thomas's room. "Besides, after what you did to her with the reward and her father, you should be glad she's still agreed to marry you!"

"Poll-

"Kate," Polly says through the closed door. "to ensure my nephew behaves himself, I'll be moving in with you as well!"

"Thank you!" Kate says merrily as she scrambles into the pale, yellow day dress.

Thomas and Polly erupt in a yelling match in Romani, which ends with Polly giving Thomas a hard smack."Now, move along! I want things to be perfect and make sure you don't muck it up! You screw up the wedding and this marriage is over!"

Thomas continues to grumble in Romani as he heads back down the stairs. Oh, he was going to suffer, but Kate knew that these five days would be torture for her as well. Thomas Shelby had gotten under her skin and into her blood, she would never be free from him, nor did she want to be!

* * *

**MeriemDjez: She didn't but, she can still make him suffer.**

**Idcam: He certainly wasn't thinking when he opened his mouth. Kate let him off slightly easy, but now he's got to wait until the wedding!**

**Angel029: He certainly did!**


	40. 40: Why should I love you?

Chapter forty: Why should I love you?

* * *

_Five days later,_

* * *

Kate shivers with excitement as Polly helps her secure the veil to her head. Kate's stomach is jumping with excitement. The rich scent of orange blossoms mingled with her deep pink rose bouquet.

"You look so beautiful." Polly walked around her, adjusting her dress here and there, causing her to smile. "How the hell did my nephew ever get a woman like you to fall in love with him?"

Kate smiles as she admires her reflection in the mirror. This dress was gorgeous. The light silk fabric flowed so nicely over her body that no alterations were needed, it fit her perfectly. The back of the dress had a long train, which was embroidered in delicate, white lace. The deep V back ended at the wide satin sash, which showed off her petite waist. The flirtatious ruffled sleeves stopped just above her elbows.

"Kate?" Anton called outside of the door.

"Come on in." she said cheerfully.

"Good, because your," his voice dies as he looks at her. She smiles. "you look lovely Kate."

"Thank you." he places a kiss on her cheek.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh," he glanced at his watch. "your husband is getting pretty anxious. Apparently, we're running five minutes late."

"Really?" Polly says as she gathers up Kate's train. "Then let's go."

Kate takes Anton's extended arm. "Yes, lets."

"You sure you don't want out of this?" Anton teases as they hurry down the stairs. "I'm sure there's a duke that father could find you."

Kate shakes her head. "I'm sure. I want this man."

Anton says nothing else as they exit the restaurant. He had kept silent about the wedding to her father and as far, he knew, Anton was down here to draw up some business deal involving the pub with Arthur. The two of them had become friends. As she steps out onto the boardwalk, John is impatiently sitting in a black carriage, being drawn by a white horse. "Hello John."

"You look nice Kate." Kate smiles at John's blasé tone. He's probably upset about having to drive a carriage instead of a car. "Tommy's going f**king nuts about this whole waiting thing."

"Well," Anton helps her into the carriage. Polly carefully rearranges her skirt and veil inside the carriage. "let's not let keep him waiting much longer."

"No you don't!" Polly grabs a hold of Anton's arm. "You ride up front with John. I won't have you getting her dress with your shoes!"

"Yes mom!" Anton said sarcastically before cringing as he realizes that he called aunt Polly, 'mom'.

Polly smacks his shoulder with a smirk as she goes around to the other side of the carriage. "Welcome to the family."

"Gonna get dirty anyway." John says. "Wait till you see where the ceremony is."

Polly's face blanches. "Please God; say it's not in a horse stable!"

Kate simply smiled. She was ecstatic to be marrying Thomas Shelby, especially since it was now a new month and Kate hadn't had started her monthly course. Time would prove her suspicions, but it was probably as Thomas had predicted. She was most likely pregnant with his child at this moment.

* * *

"What the f**k, is taking so long?" Thomas demands impatiently.

"Take it easy Tom." Arthur says with a smile. "Women take forever, primping and all that. she'll be here." Thomas pats his pocket for a cigarette, but Arthur smacks his hand with a shake of his head. "You know she hates the smell."

"Right." He inhales and then exhales. "You got the ring?"

Jeremiah chuckles as Arthur shoots him an annoyed look. this has probably been the tenth time he'd asked him that. "Yes, now just calm down!"

Why Thomas thought he could pull off a wedding that she'd love, he never knew. If Kate was on her way to him, Christopher and Abigail would be setting up the restaurant for the reception. He'd actually let Polly have that task and she'd assured him that the restaurant would be ready for the wedding party by the time they'd gotten back from the ceremony. The cake was ready along with food for the family and few guests that had been invited.

He remembered how nervous Kate had been at John's wedding, too many people and guns made her nervous. Her wedding was going to be simple and intimate, just as she wanted. John would pick her up in the carriage and drive her up to this secluded spot in the forest where a large, solitary, blossoming, apple tree was. they'd exchange their vows and head back to the restaurant. There, they'd have their first dance to the song they first danced to. There would be music, dancing and celebrating before he'd whisk her back to their house.

The house wasn't quite ready for them to move into yet, but Thomas had made sure that the master bed and bath was ready. he and Kate had picked out the essential furniture for their room together. The two of them would be putting the last details of their house in order together in the days to come. ironically, he realized that he was looking forward to those days. He'd never seen himself as the kind of man who'd settle down in a somewhat domestic fashion, but he could see his life unfolding with Kate. There would be a few bumps and skirmishes, but they were unavoidable. As long as she was with him, anything would be possible.

"Oi," Arthur pats him on the shoulder. "here she comes."

Thomas exhaled deeply as he turned towards the carriage. He couldn't see Kate, her back was to him. John pulled up the horse, shooting him a thumb up before hopping down. John helps Polly out of the carriage, while Anton helps Kate down. For a moment, her face is obscured by the lace veil, then, she looks at him and his heart stops.

She is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Kate smiles broadly at him, her green eyes dancing as she clutches her brother's arm tightly. His nerves immediately subside at the sight of her. God, he wanted her by his side again. she smiles at him, her smile causing his soul to begin burning inside him. He'd never had this feeling of completeness inside of him until her.

Anton placed Kate's hand in his and Kate gazed at him, stars in her eyes. "Mr. Shelby."

"Mrs. Shelby." He can't help but smile at her as she adjusts his tie. "You're beautiful."

She blushed, as if she could sense his thoughts at this moment. "This," she gazes around the forest. "it's prefect. Thank you, so much. I love it."

"And I love you."

Jeremiah clears his throat, drawing their attention to him. "Alright you two, let's get you married."

He would never remember the actual ceremony; he was so lost in Kate. He barely remembered speaking his vows to her and everything became clear to him after he slid the ring on her finger and was granted the right to kiss his wife.

His wife.

His family applauded them and let out a few cheers as he kissed her deeply. he'd been aching to kiss her for five days and from the way Kate clung to him, he could tell that she'd missed being with him as well.

After hearing a few heckling sounds, he breaks the kiss, but Kate doesn't release him. "Give me a minute." She inhales deeply, her fingers pressing into his shoulders. "I just…want this moment to last a little longer."

"That's alright." He stated as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. she exhaled and closed her eyes. "Take it in as long as you want."

"I love you so much, Thomas Shelby." She murmurs.

"And I love you, Katherine Shelby. You're my angel and I'll make sure that your life is as close to Heaven as you can get on this earth. I've got you for the rest of my days. You're bound to me forever."

"Perfect." Kate lets out a murmur as she kisses his neck, causing him to smile. "I'm married to the love of my life and I've never been happier." As he moves to kiss her again, Kate murmurs. "This is heaven…I'm sure of it."

* * *

**MeriemDjez: And, it's over. I hate ending stories!**

**Idcam: You'd be right, there will be a lot of drama in 'Wicked Game'. Because I'm so nice, I left a preview below. I was inspired by Sabrina!**

* * *

**Teaser**

* * *

"My daughter, in two months is going to marry a German."

Thomas blinks. "I fail to see how that concerns me."

"I've failed to interest her in any other man."

"Maybe that's because she loves him." Thomas points out as he reaches for a cigarette.

Her father snorts. "Love? The girl is young and foolish. I've had them put off their wedding as long as I could, but now I can't."

"And, this concerns me how?"

"Because Mr. Shelby, you're a business man and I've got a business proposition for you. should, you be able to complete the task…I will make sure you get 100,000 pounds." Thomas chokes on his cigarette. "Interested?"

"For a sum like that…I'm assuming you want me to kill her fiancée?"

He snorts. "No, she'd never speak to me again if I did something as drastic as that."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you, to seduce her." Thomas can only stare at her father. His father was bad, but, he would have never offered Ada to any man for such a sum. "I saw the way you looked at her and I also know you kissed her in Sabini's Club. You clearly fancy my daughter, so this task shouldn't be a problem for you."


End file.
